


MariChat May

by KeysiShepert



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad English, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Major Character Injury, Marichat May, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 53,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeysiShepert/pseuds/KeysiShepert
Summary: This is my try to attend to the yearly Marichat May. It's my first challenge, please be kind.Some of the prompt play in the same unvers and I will tag them.





	1. Day 1: Your injury please stay the night please

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
> Is me Keysi, in honor of one of my favorite ships I try this challenge.  
> Is my first time doing or writing something this huge and I hope you all like it. 
> 
> Today's prompt Is an Age up , so they are both twenty.

“Marinette Emile Dupain Chang how you dear to fight me!“ hissed the Akuma.

The Akuma who was clearly her mother once, who was calling her now by her full name even that Ladybug was standing right in front of her.

Starting at the classic Chinese doll themed Akuma, Ladybugs froze in place, she didn’t know what happen, that her mother turn into an Akuma, but when Sabine was using her full name something in Marinette turn again ten instant of twenty. Taking a deep breathe, Ladybug try to shake off the nub feeling.

“I do..don’t know what you’re talking about Madam ” whispers she stuttering the pale porcelain like skin of the Akuma colored wrath red. “ I didn’t raise you as Liar Marinette” yells the Akuma.

 

Thank goodness they Stand on a roof high above the city street, so that Nobody hears her mother blur out her secret Identity. With trembling Hands, Marinette reach down for her Yoyo at her hip. Even that it would be hard to fight against her own mother, she had to. Watching how the Akuma raise her hands, Mariette feels something strong wrapping around her legs making the way upwards, until her arms where pressed tight against her body. Looking down at the fine line wrapping around her body, she strata to panic. She sits in a trap.  
Helpless she looks up again to her akumatized mother, Sabine grin Cold at her, .  
"Don’t worry Sweetheart, as soon as this earrings are his, everything will be like it was before ” Ladybug flinch back when she try to touch her

 

”Why are you thinking I…” Marinette’s mouth closes shut against her will  
"As long that you are connected with my power you can’t lie to me anymore “ Wiggling disappear at her fetters she pray in silent for a solution.

For a tiny glam of hope. If only Chat would be here now, but her Partner was gone since two months and yet this was the first Akuma and it has be her mother. No This thing wasn’t her mother anymore 

“Mariette hold still or Do I have to hurt you?” a black staff stops the effort of the Akuma. Sending it flying on the opposite of the roof the Akuma land face first on the ground. 

“Chat” cried Ladybug relevant. Her Partner stand on the upper level of the building. “ My Lady, did I ever told you that you wrapped me around you finger?” ask he smooth grinning. The years since he was this small teenager boy, where gone a long time ago. But something never change, he was still so tall and broad what comes from the running over the roof of Paris. he wear his golden hair shorter now, but his jocks where still the same and Ladybug was never happier to hear one of them and yet she didn’t hide her amused snort “you have Kitty”

 

The Black dressed hero land next to her, “It feels like an entirety since I have seen you the last time” said he and start to unwrap her “ I was full of anticipate to see you again and what do I become as a welcome home gift? An Akuma Attack” Ladybug rolled her eyes “Which idea was it to vanish for two months?” ask she and shock up the lashes  
“Fathers” response Chat dry  
“Right remained me that I want to punch him, should we ever meet” Chat gives her a tooth flu grin.  
" I will, so Bug what do we have here?”  
“I don’t… Chat” in reflex Ladybug push him away behind them hit a knife the wall. She turn around again and saw how Sabine looks with clenched teeth over to them. 

“ You aren’t allowed to touch my Mariette with your dirty hands ever again” Chat glares shocked to Ladybug. Standing again in front of Chat, she smiles sad. There was no way he would forget how the Akuma called her. So she swims with the current now maybe this could stop her mother from throw more knifes at them

“ Maman please stop it now” 

“Its Lady Marionette!” 

Ladybug walks slowly in her direction

“Maman, please I know that you don’t want to hurt somebody”  
Lady Marionettes red eyes narrow. “ I just need you Miraculous, Marinette and Hawk moth will bring you back home, to me and your father where you belong fare away from him” Ladybug shock head. Looking down at her mothers blood red robe she saw the old macaroni necklace, she hade made for her as child this has to be the posse item  
“ Maman Chat is my friend, he isn’t taking me away from you or Papa. I just grow up and move into my own Apartment…”  
“No” interrupt she Lady Marionette furious

“Do you think I never hear you crying at night because of the nightmares he give you?” Ladybug paled behind her mask. “How he was the reason that you left Adrien?”  
“Okay No. Between Adrien and me was never something more then friendship and we where both fine with it”  
The Akuma smirks cold“ Oh Sweetheart , we both know that this isn’t true Marinette, don’t you see the he made a lair out of you” Marinette show her the wire in her hands.  
"He never would do this Maman, he is my best friend”

At the same time happen three things Lady Marionettes eyes wide in unbelief, Ladybug use the moment to touch the possessed necklace, Chat show up behind her and got notice from her mother, Sabine spin on her heels and raise her hand to throw the knife. Protecting again her Partner a burning pain flame up in her chest. Ladybug glares down, seeing the handle protrude out of her chest, she looks up again. Chats eyes wide in a painful start. A new rush of adrenaline, let the pain in her chest fade away for a short time then there was only darkness.

 

The next thing Marinette remember is that She doesn’t feel any pain.

How strange she didn’t relies the cure afterwards Maybe she die on her injury? 

What for a pity.  
She want to protest really, but everything around her is so soft and cushy. 

Was she in Heaven now? 

She could hear the voice of an Angel talking with her. Even that the words are sweet the voice of the angel is thick with sorrow. His pain is confusing her, no she don’t want to be in Haven with sad angels, she want to go back to her happy one.

A strong grip on her hand, let her come back to realty a wave of pain crush over her  
“ Ugh Chat” growl she with a cracked voice. 

„Shht, everything is gonna be okay my Lady. Nobody can hurt you here“ response the voice of the hurt Angel “No” whine she in pain “I don’t wanna be here, I want go back home to him, Chat” the Angel help her to sit up, she cries over the painful sting on her chest,  
“ You are injured Marinette please stay the night, please”  
she didn’t want stay in Heaven, she want to go back to her old life, back to Chat, but she feels so powerless against his strong arms, something cold touch her lips, forcing her to swallow the liquid, her tears stream down her checks. She didn't want this. Slowly her head was back against the softly underground.

“Chat” yammer she one last time, before the darkness washed again over her.

 

Adrien slips the mask from his face as he watched, Marinette’s limp body in his bed. “And you are sure that I shouldn’t bring her in a hospital?” ask he the red black spotted Kwami worry. Tikki lifted her head from the pillow next to Marinette’s “You will see, Tomorrow is she as good as new” answer she convince

Adrien sigh deeply and take his old spot in his chair, next to the bed. He take her hand in his again repiting his words that she was save now and Praying in silent that it was true.  
For both of them.


	2. Day 2: Can I pick Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of 'Why I had to lose my Lucky Charm'  
> you don`tknow it? then check it out

With his young age Adrien already know that sometimes your hole world can crush into pieces, all it needs was one little moment, one little trough and everything changed. 

Forever.

The beading rate of his fast pumping heart rumble in his ears. He was still shocked from the morning why had he idiot trough that the cold night air would calm down his nerves? Damn was he wrong, but this was the only thing he was wrong with right?.  
It seams to be such a good plan, but Standing now in front of Marinette as Chat Noir let his heart again gone crazy, it was to much for him he couldn’t ask her.. 

ask her...

why was he doing this again?

Right. 

He need a answer. A answers of a question he wasn`t entry sure if he is it ready to ask nor to Know. or maybe he was complete wrong with everything. Of course there have to be an other explaining why she lie to Adrien about his luckycarm, why she wasn`t never around when Ladybug appear.  
Why they both had ebony black hair in pigtails. Damn it was to logic, he knows the truth, before he lead on her balcony, but seeing her now like this. Dressed in her oversized favorite pink PJ, she looks so much smaller to him, maybe there was this tiny little chance that he is wrong with all? 

Right?

He needs to be wrong.

"Chat?" Ask Marinette worry. He looks into Marinette’s Safire blue eyes, his heart stop his race, like a stone it sank down into his gut, it are Ladybugs eyes.  
No doubt Marinette is Ladybug.  
Why was he so surprised? He was right with it already this morning.

This damn day 

why had he to wake up this morning?

Why had he to find out that he lost his Lucky charm?

Why had he to ask Alya and Nino for help to find it  
again?

Why had Marinette to hear it and give him his Charm back, with this lie that Chat had found it and give it to her?

Why had he to put the pieces together? 

Why had it to be one of his friends who’s behind this red black spotted mask?

"No" whisper he despair” Not you… Oh Why it has to be you" Marinette’s eyes narrow "Chat what are you talking about?" she raise her hand, maybe to try to conform him? he don`t know it because all he can do is taking a step back and crushing into her railing. With shaking knees he slip down on the ground. everything around him start to spin so faster can’t breathe, everything around him is getting so cold, somewhere fare away he heard Marinette’s voice calling him. Touching his shoulder she shake him back to his sense.  
"I know that it s you" heard he his own voice, but it sounds so strange so emotions less. "What on earth you are talking about Kitty?" Ask Marinette, god she sound so confused. "I know that you are Ladybug Marinette" Marinette’s eyes wide in shock "Chat.."  
"No, I… don`t try to dent it. I know that it has to be you there is no other explanation" her hands slip from his shoulder. " Of all people who life in Paris, Why I had to pick you Princess?" She try to keep his gaze, but he can see how her lower lip start to trembling. before she can stop him. Chat push himself up again, he turn around and he jump over the reeling to the next roof. he can hear Marinette calling him when he vanish into the dark night.

Falling face first in his bed Adrien dropt his transformation. Plagg mewl something next to his head. What he try to ignore. Marinette was behind the mask. Ladybug was no other then his sweet shy classmate. This wasn’t right, Marinette was to pure for this world, it shouldn’t be her who had to fight Hawk moth.  
Plagg’s winning turned into a louder not ignorable howl. " What do you want Plagg?" hiss he tense.  
His Kwami Looks unimpressed to him "Cheese" Adrien sit up on his bed and point to the small fridge near t bed "There is your damn Chees Plagg. There where it is always, so stop asking me for it!"  
Plagg fly silent into the fridge. After a wile he pock out his tiny chat head. "What’s wrong with you Kid?" ask he " Nothin.... You knew that Marinette is Ladybug!" Plagg was there when Ladybug and he realized there Transform in front of each other, he had know it along! Plagg grin mischievous "You gat it finely. Yes Pigtail, is your Lady.. Hey why aren`t you happy about this?" "Because Marinette is Ladybug" hiss Adrien angry behind his tees. Plagg fly out of the fridge and sit to him “I don`t understand, I thought you like Marinette?" Adrien lean back on his head board "That’s the problem" Plagg looks confused to him " I don`t get it. You are in love with Ladybug, who turns out to be Marinette, your friend which you like too. Sound like no problem at all to me"  
"No problem at all?" ask Adrien Unbeliferbul. his Kwami nod "Just let me made this clear Plagg. It was Marinette, who jump from the Eifel tower to save Ivan. It was Marinette running into a t rex mouth and got almost eaten. it was Marinette..." " I got it" interrupt Plagg him. "What I don`t understand is why you are upset about it now" Adrien lean forward "What do you mean with upset about it now?" "When this all happen, you already knew that there was a girl behind Ladybugs mask, you remember? The on you swore you would love no matter who it Is?” Adrien breath slowly out “ You where a lot calmer about it back then what happen?" "I was always..." he interrupt himself. well somehow Plagg is right, his Kwami looks at him and wait for him to continue" it makes the danger, we are in so much realer now that I know that it is Marinette, she shouldn’t be forced to fight " Plagg fly to him and sit in his lap "You are worry" Adrien nod "Marinette, she is the sweetest person I ever met. People who are so good don’t deserve to carry this responsibility alone on there shoulder its not fair" Plagg pock with his tiny head into Adrien’s stomach, forcing him to look down " kid she isn`t alone. she has you as her Partner" Adrien sigh deeply "But what is I fails to protect her again Plagg?, I don’t know how to Handel the pressure with all this knowing already. I’m a bad partner for Marinette " "No kid, trust me, I had chosen who where bad Partners, you are a good one, everything will be fine again. Just talk with her and you will see she tells you the same"  
Adrian nod slowly before he froze in his movements Talking again with Maribug after what he had Said to her?  
Damn he didn’t remember all words, but wasn’t Marie about to cry when he left? Maybe there was a chance that she wouldn’t overthink his words and see the negative side of it? Okay there was no way, she wasn’t overthink it, he knows his best friend to good, what means he was in hells kitchen.  
Damn may by this Day

” Kid?" ask Plagg when Adrien grimace his Kwami somehow read his mind" Oh no what have you done?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea Adrien what have you done boy. lets see if he can bring Marinette to talk again with Chat. Or is he now the one who overthink all?  
> And even that it seams to be missing there is really fluff here somewhere, maybe I find it for the next part Tomorrow so keep you eyes open for day 3 Adopting a Cat


	3. Day 3 Adopting a Chat Aka My Parents said they had adopted a cat. so I was surprised to see Chat Noir sitting in my living room drinking hot chocolate

When Marinette waked up the next morning, she feels like a shadow of herself. Chats reaction over the fact that she is ladybug knocked the air out of her lungs, until that moment It never across her mind that Chat could have been disappoint or Angry about the fact that She is Ladybug. that he had found her civil self, even that he doesn’t know it that it was her all along. His words cut so deep into her heart  
` Why of all people in Paris, I had to pick you Princess?` 

The accusing in his words, seeing his hurt face, whenever she close her eyes was madness for her.   
She is Ladybug the heroine of Paris and yet her Partner didn’t want her to be it. 

Sighing depress she had reach over to take the small photo Of her and Chat from her wall. well of Ladybug and Chat Noir. It has so a bittersweet taste to see this photo now, of her tried to hid the small smile behind her gloved hand when he was telling her a trebly pun. How much she wish that it could be like this again, this good old times when they both had there secret identity between each other and everything was fine.

Sabine notice that something must to be off with her, but Marinette wear a face smile and leave, dragging herself heartbroken to school like nothing is different. Alya is the next one ask her what happen, but she played it of with a fake smile too and lie about not having sleep really much, what was true. Well a kind of.  
She didn’t follow the lesson with her full attention either, no she prays that Hawk moth don’t t send out an Akuma today.   
She didn`t want to see Chat. Can’t face him now, not after last night. 

In this mood she stay until Lunch , it was then when Tikki had enough of her self pity and give her a Pip talk, about the importance of her being Ladybug and more about Chat being wrong with all. It takes a wrong way, how the Kwami admit later, because a depressed Marinette was better to Handel then an angry one. 

Her anger was entirely on Chat, a hug part of her was angry at herself. When did it happen that Chat had so much power over her, that she was really feeling bad for being ladybug? And the most important Where the hell took this jackass even the right to be angry that she was Ladybug?   
Was he thinking that Marinette was not good enough to be Ladybug? Well to hell with him! Tikki was right even that she had her failing as Marinette, it didn’t made her lesser worth to be Ladybug. She is Ladybug and everyone who don`t want accept this wasn`t welcome in her life. even when it still hurt that it had to be her best friend. 

Sitting on her balcony and draw in her sketch book, the whole pressure of the day slip from Marinette shoulder. it was almost like nothing life changing happen the pervious night until, this damn stray had to show up "Hi" said a to familiar voice. Marinette take a deep breath and look over her sketch to the black dressed hero. "Chat Noir what do you want here?" snap Marinette offered . She wouldn’t be his pushing bag this time. watching how Chat slip from the reeling she take a decision   
"I know I freak...."   
"I don`t care" interrupt she him. now was her turn to hurt him. "I don`t wanna see you nor talk to you and if you skip the next few Akuma attacks I wouldn’t mind it either, we both know that I don’t need you or your distracting jokes anyway" Chats Eyes wide in unbelief "Marinette, please here me out. I..."  
" I’m still not interest" angry she take her scratch book "I’m done with this partner thing anyway" she walks to her trap door. "leave my roof chat Noir or I call the police" hiss she   
" Marie Pl.." closing the trap door behind her she didn’t hear the rest. he knock on the glass and his miffed calls get ignored. she didn`t want to hear him out. She didn’t had the strange after this day.  
Burying her face deep into her pillows. she ignoring Tikki encourage words to hear him out or His knocking on her roof window. No he Didn`t want Marinette as partner, he made himself clear last night and she couldn’t bring herself to forgive him. Not now she need speech from him. The noise stop after a wile  
It was for the best like this, tried she to convince herself. how could they both ever again work together When there was no trust between them? 

Tikki sigh deeply and gives up too short afterwards, swallowing her tears Marinette close her eyes maybe when she fall asleep now, she would wake up from this nightmare.

later when Sabine Wake her for dinner, Marinette is sure that she made the biggest error in her life. Instant of listening him out, instant of letting him explain that he was maybe just surprised, that she was his Partner , she had react like a completely Bitch, out of false pride she had hurt him on propose an even when she had done this he still want explain what she had ignored. 

Grate she had lost her Partner, her best friend and this hurt more then his reaction of her secret at all.

"Did you listen Marinette?" ask her mother standing on her stairs "No" answer she honesty Sabine had one of this wise knowing smiles on her lips "We have adopt a Cat dear" Marinette try to smile, what for an ironical coincidence that then when she lost her partner she hot a cat. god she wish so much to talk with him again. clamming the starts down behind her mother, her heart skips a beat at the familiar silhouette   
"When we are adopting a Cat, Why is Chat Noir then sitting in our living room and drinking a Hot chocolate?" ask she a bit harsher then she want, but the fact that he was sitting here gives her stomach a nervous twist 

"your father heard me calling your name on the roof, So he offer me to come in and wait down here for you" answer Chat Noir. He lay the mug on the small table. "Can we please Talk with each other." His green eyes looked disappear at her. Marinette ignore him and her fast beading heart, instant she glares to her Parents. "You know that I don’t wanna see him right now , but you let him still coming in? Traitor both of you" whispers she with a thick voice. Sabine pock in Tom’s side to sign him to leave the room. "Be as much angry at us as you want Sweetie. it doesn’t change the fact that Ladybug needs Chat Noir” Marinette’s head snap back o her partner " You told them!" hiss she Socked ” No" answer Chat immediately "We already knew it Marinette" answer Sabine on the door. " and we will talk later about this, but for now you talk with him" with this her mother close the door behind her anklet both tees back in the livening room. 

Tense Marinette sit down on the couch, it was now or never " You take really much afford this time to tell me how disappoint you are " whisper she quietly Chats face pled " Marinette I never wa.." “I give you five minutes to explain me what you want from me” Made she clear “ that’s all I can give you after this day, because you can’t image how much you hurt me with your words last night. So please choice your words carful” she didn’t dear to look at him. She looks down at her folder hands. Chat shift away from her and take a deep breathe " I never want to hurt you" blurt he out " I..I wasn’t disappoint either, that you are Ladybug I was shocked over the fact that I was right with it. Not because you can`t do it, I mean you are Marinette, there is nobody who fit it perfectly then you do, and I.... my reaction was so wrong” pressing her hands on her chest she looks up into his sad eyes.” Why did you do this then Chat? Why did you react like this?” Chat lower his view ashamed "I panicked, I didn’t want to discover your identity and when I got it that it was you. I could only think at all the times I let you down, You where forced to fight alone against an Akuma and me so many times before putting yourself in so much danger, because of this.” 

Oh 

He looks up and his eyes shine watery in the dim light “I know that it is a stupid reason, to explain that I act like this but is the truth. I didn’t want you to be Ladybug, because I don’t want that it has to be you with so much danger in your life Marinette, because… " 

Marinette let her arm sink " Because What?" ask she hoarse, she feels like she was about to cry again, how could she think so short about Chat? She knows him and yet she almost cut him out of her life, because of a misunderstanding. " Ladybug, she.. you are so reckless sometimes. I don’t know how to handle it that you are you" Marinette look actually at him, he was still avoiding her view "Chat, Ladybug did dangers things and fight sometimes alone before you know that was me, why didn`t you panic back then? "Chat meet her eyes “I did it, well a kind of but T…To know that it s you. To have a name behind the mask made everything suddenly so much realer. The danger and the risks you take and Marie you are so tiny and fragile" Marinette blinks her tears away, typical her silly Chat, he never was the type who thinks rational over things like she did, no he rather dream into the day and mad his jocks "Marinette. I want to say that I’m sorry, f.. for what I have said to you and that I have hurt you so much" “I shouldn’t have hurt you either, I was just so hurt and mad at you” Amid she. “It’s okay” response he “No, it isn’t ok…” she interrupt herself when she saw that he he was about to stand up “where are you going?" he froze in his movements "I… You said five minutes and they are up. So I go now?" Marinette feels her lips turning up in a smirk "Even that you don`t know if I forgive you or not?" “I don’t expect any forgiveness” Marinette roll her eyes, again typical Chat, of course she forgive him, how could she not “Chat I know that its a lot to go down with it right now and... Aren’t you going to sit down again". Resting in his squatting position he looks at her with an unsure expression " Sitting down.. Oh yes I sit do.. can I sit down here?"   
Marinette sorting she smiles at him " You dork I wouldn’t ask you if I don`t want you to stay" Chat realis his holding breath and sit down again. " so Like I said its a lot to go down with right now for you and me. And I can understand now why you act like you did really, but I can’t stop being Ladybug. So we have to find a solution for your worry Kitty " Chats tense face meltdown into relieved “So we both will stay a team?” Marinette reach him her hand " I hope so, even what I said I can’t do this without you" Chat take her offer hand and lower his head so that his forehead was touching the back of her hand. "thank you" whisper he in a thick emotional voice " Thank you that you forgive me" Marinette feels her heart skip a beat when his lips touch the back of her bare hand. "Don`t thank me to soon Partner, I’m still mad at you for letting me feel so bad " Chat nod immediately “Of course, my Lady, I don’t deserve other” Marinette take a deep breathe, it would take long until Chat would see that she was wrong too. Grimacing she said " My Parents know who I am, so I could us someone who watch my back" 

" I got you and I will never let you down ever again" Promise he honestly, she knows that he said it more to himself then to her, but one problem at the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, Congratulations Adrien, you did it, with some help, but she talk again with you.  
>  We will see how it goes for our duo on Day 6 You carry me Bride style in one Akuma Attack and now Paris ship us together.
> 
> The prompt tomorrow ‘Mawder croissant Will take again t place in the other universe of My Mother the Akuma.  
>  until then K


	4. Day 4 Mew reder croissant aka its been two months since I last ate something sweet and I would murder for a croissant. Help me Princess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the My Mother the Akuma story

A horse moan in the darkness wakes Adrian. His lower back and shoulders fells stiff from sitting to long in the same position. Pushing the foggy feeling of his jetlag away , he stared to remember that he fall asleep in his armchair. 

Wait Why did he sleep in his armchair ?  
A right there was a injury woman in his bed, The woman moans again.  
The horse voice belongs to Marinette. Marinette who was also Ladybug. Ladybug who got stabbed by there last Akuma. His heart aced, she almost bleed out in his Arms. His head sap up in panic, no he felled asleep, how he could fall asleep! he try to see something In the darkness he could made out her silhouette, her breathing goes to fast, a sign that she again in pain. Checking quickly if his masquerade mask still sit, he turn on the light on the nightstand. Touching softly her pale cheek, let her flinch back with a winning sound. 

“Marie?” whisper he soft. Tikki looks up to him” Adrien her wound is still open, something is wrong here” immediately he push back the covers. Her hole body is shaking, the wound up on the right side of her chest, is soaking again the blue fabric of her shirt. Adrien pressed his lips together, That wasn’t good, he should have bring Marinette in a hospital last night, Laing over her injury.  
Garbling the towel near the bed he pressed it Careful over her shoulder and try to stop the bleeding. With a painful growl Marinette’s upper body rose from his bed “Uh can you please mute her for a moment?” hiss Plagg, he was talking with Tikki about something  
“ I’m trying it” response he disappeared 

Marinette cries over his grip “ Im Sorry Marie, just hold on a little bit longer” bag he trying to keep her down, she widened under his hands, shaking her head from side to side, her tears split over her face.  
“Let me” grumble Plagg. Touching her forehead with his green glowing paw. Marinette, become immediatly limp under him. “ What did you do with her” whisper Adrien scared. “Why isn’t she breathing anymore Plagg!” his Kwami gives him a reproach glare “Your girlfriend is still breathing, drama Queen. I just push the mute button ” Adrien pushed the wet wisp of hair from her face. He can feel her hot breath on his hand. A wave of realis wash over him. She was still alive and for now without pain. Laying the back of his hand on her cheekbone, he feels his own tears fall. What was he supports to do now? He never made the plans, only she knows what is right to do now. 

“Kid” said Plagg softly to him. “I know that it is hard right now for you, but you have to keep your nuts together, For her” Adrien wipes his tears away with his free hand an managed a simply nod. “God boy and now go and Buy something in the store the street down” “ but I can’t leave her alone like this ” Protests he. Plagg give him a found look, “Either you go now and we can help her or she dies, choice” Adrien jump from his seat “You can help her” “Yes, but we will need really much food afterwards and I know that your fridge is empty” taking a deep breath Adrien nod again. “ Okay, I will be back soon with food for you two and Marinette of course” He looks unsure between both Kwami and his Partner” you are going to keep an eye on her right?” “ No, we play candy crush saga on my tablet” answer Plagg sarcastic. Adrien, looks to Tikki “I will keep an eye on her, don’t worry” 

Adrien snort “Can’t promised that “ Tikki smile small, when she saw, how Adrien kissed affectionately Her chosen forehead “ I’m back before you notice that I was gone okay?” 

“Of course is okay she sleeps” Adrien sigh over his Kwami’s words. “ What do you have in mind Plagg” ask Tikki as soon that she heard the front door fall close. "The Akuma yesterday has to be an oldie” Tikki eyes grows “That’s possible, but that means.. ” Plagg nod slowly “She needs more then just you present to heal” Tikki view hardened with firmness “Then lets begin before Adrien comes around” Plagg nod and tips quickly Marinette’s forehead again. With clenched teeth he ignore the annoyed scrams form her and help Tikki to heal her bug. 

Adrien didn’t expect to her Marinette’s voice, when he comes around from his quick shopping trip. Putting quietly the shopping bag on his Table, he take the mask to hide his face behind it, he wasn’t sure if it was the right moment to tell Marinette who he was. Standing in front of his half open bedroom door he heard her voice, again. She must have wake up when he was out! Oh shit she wakes up when he was out. He wants to push the door open, when he heard her weak voice 

“What happen with the Akuma?” 

“I don’t know it Marinette. You where already here when I relies your transformation I’m sorry” the Kwami whisper the last part so quietly that Adrien has to get closer to the door, he heard the shift of the bed covers 

“The Akuma was my Mother, and call me, by my Name Tikki. Chat knows it before I got hurt” 

Her voice sounds so powerless, but still she was trying to cheerer up Tikki. No matter if she wear the spots, Marinette was always a impressive person. 

She giggle soft over something, he had miss “Kid I can smell my cheese” he open the door and die. Okay he didn’t die a real death, but an emotional one. It wasn’t t first time he saw Marinette, heck they are friends since years, but somehow he had managed to over see how stunning she was. Not that he never notice her good looks, but seeing her now she looks so unique. Leaning against the headboard of his bed she looks so beautiful that he forgot how to breath. She had try to petted down her shoulder long dark hair, what was now looking a bit messier then before, she was awful pale, how he notice worry , but still how could a human being looking so perfect after what was happen to her. 

 

“Hi” said she with a simile he wave shyly to her 

“I didn’t know if you want to see this” he point on is face “Without the…” he stop himself, the word which was it aging  
”Mask?” help she him, he nod quickly and keep his view down, 

“Well do you want to wear the mask?” 

Do I want this? Ask he himself,

“It’s okay if you want to you know." he looks up to her “I think you would be to much stress for you to know who I am in this condition of yours. Not that’s bad how you look anyway, you never look better then sitting in my bed… No I mean you look always good, but after what happen with you, you are still looking so breathing chatting…” he shot his mouth, ‘ smooth’ “Okay” response she still with this sweet smile 

'Oh please stop smiling like this you turn my brain to mush’

Marinette covered her lips with her hand to hide her amused grin and glares down at her giggling Kwami. “No only her smile turn your Brian to mush Kid” Adrien’s eyes grows behind the mask, did he just said it out loud? A look to his Kwami laying lazy next to Tikki on Marinette’s lap confirm it. He feels his hole face burning in embarrassment. ‘just play it off’ 

"You walked up” said he with a too high voice “Yes” “Uhm, do you feel up to sit, not an half hour ago you where still bleeding pretty bad.” Confusing she touch her hurt shoulder. “Oh that’s why it is soaked”  
“just take it off ” 

All there gives him a surprised view  
“No, I mean, this is my bedroom and over there is my carport” stutter he and point over to the tow door. Wandrob “I can give you something to wear who is dry, if you want or not. No I mean if you don’t want is fine to just only because you said that it is wet..” 

 

Plagg interrupt him with a sorted “Brig Sweetie something fresh to wear and leave then the room for her changing Kid and got our food. We have to tell you two something” with a beat red face Adrien stumble over to his cabinet and open his drawer to give Marinette on of his sleep shirt. 

This couldn’t be more embarrassing for him.

Blinking surprised she pulled the red black spotted fabric he reach her apart ‘ My lips are a Lucky charm’ stand in green letters over the front.  
Shit he grabbed the wrong one “Oh god” moans he and covers his face with his hands. Gently how Marinette is she didn’t say anything over his choice, sadly his Kwami wasn’t this kind  
“I have to apologize for him, I don’t know what got into him this morning ” With a small hint of a blush on her pale face Mariette clean her throat “Its perfect, I mean it has my sizes” Adrien spy thru his hands. She looks with a strange view at him

“Thanks Chat” his hands slip down. Looking in her blue eyes, he feels himself falling all over again for her. How blind he was to not seeing it sooner that it was her all along? “You are welcome Princess” she flush deeper and bit down in her lower lip. This oh so soft looking pink lips. So kissable lips  
“Kid” shalt Plagg Adrien need all his willpower to look down at his Kwami “Fooood” wined he annoyed 

“Yes Right. I will be right back with..” he looks again into her eyes and forgot how to end his sent

“ Food! Something to bit, sustenance for the soul, the reason we can survive. Pick one on your way out” “Plagg” said Tikki manned “I’m hungry” the tiny cat looks to Marinette “You are hungry too right Bug?”

“ oh no, I’m fi…” Adrien’s eyes grows when he hears Marinette’s growling stomach interrupting her. “See” said Plagg to him “Run kid bring us some… so I like it” called Plagg’s voice after him when he run out of the room.

 

Over the years of Friendship, Adrian has never seen, Marinette’s face lighting up, like in the moment he walk in his Bedroom with a tablet full of food. Careful he made his way over to the bed without to split the tea over the food. With a happy yelp Plagg was all over the small cheese plat, ignoring Adrien’s words that it was for all. 

Tikki thank him and bit into a chocolate cookie, Marinette looks for a moment unsure to the offered food, before she grabble one of the filled Croissant, sighing happy she eat the hole thing in two bites, notice his surprised face, she blush “Uhm Sorry is been a wile since I last ate something sweet” Murmur she. A grin across his face. “Don’t worry eat as much as you want” she looks joyful to him and take the second one. 

“Okay, before Plagg felled in a food coma” says Tikki between her bits “We have to talk” Both chosen looked at her. “Marinette I couldn’t help you with your injury, like I used to” Marinette stroke softly over her head. “But I’m here in… Chat’s Apartment and I feel good” “How much you remember Sweetie “ask Plagg and swallow the cheese. Marinette take the mug with tea “I don’t even remember if I relies the Akuma” confess she. “You did” response Adrien “Really” He nod. She let out a deep sigh and smile soft at the good news “We use our power in combination to heal you” continue Tikki “The ultimate power?” ask Marinette “No Plagg was thinking that your mother could be an oldie, because I fail to help you”  
“ Tikki, I’m fine “ The Kwami sigh sad 

“Yes, thanks to Plagg, you are.” 

“What is an oldie?” Ask Adrian changing the subject and take his croissant “An oldie is a Miraculous chosen who give his Miraculous back” Marinette’s eyes wide “My Mother was a Ladybug?”  
“No, she wasn’t one of our chosen, but that I couldn’t heal you is a proof that Plagg is right”

“I’m Always right” muffled he with a mouthful of cheese.

“one time you pig”

Adrien biting in his biscuits, as listen to the fighting Kwami’s. 

“Whatever, we should go and check on your mother as soon that you feel better” addresses Plagg Marinette. “Then lets go now” The hazel memory of him yelling at a Shocked Sabine let Adrien froze.

“No, you still need some rest and Tikki and I too for the worst case” Adrien’s brain try to made up a plan to tell Marinette what he had done, swallow the rest of his croissant distract, he cough. 

“Worst Case? She is my Mother And you hear Chat the Akuma is gone . We go now!” Not Abel to swallow Adrien looks with wide eyes to Tikki. The Kwami looks back at him and know immediately what was happening with him

“Uhm Guys” says she  
“Not now Tikki. Trust me with this you Need some rest too Sweetie. Your Mother can wait” By Marinette’s snort, Adrien’s tears start to fall. Air he needs air to survive god he was going to die on a piece unbitten biscuit. 

“Do you have an idea of what you put my Chat true? He was a crying wreck, the hole night, maybe you should let him swallow the shock before you jump in the next danger”  
“He can stay here”  
“Uhm Is really…”  
” Oh please.. he wouldn’t let you go alone”

“CHAT ITS ABOUT TO SMOTHER” yells Tikki at both. 

“Adrien!” Marinette lean forward and patted his back. With her help he Split the food into his hands, the first breath burns like fire in his lungs.” It was about to kill me” Cough he offered, looking thru his blurring view at Marinette. “ a Mew-rder Croissant try to kill me!” “Adrien, If you already pun this bad you are going to survive” said she with raised Eyebrows and reach him a napkin from tablet.  
His brain was still processing his near death expiration, when it hit him.  
“ I’m still going ” made she clear.  
Adrien touch his face, Wait the mask was still where it belongs. So why..  
Plagg snicker over Adrien’s face expression “You aren’t going anyway Sweetie”  
“Oh really what’s going to stop me?” ask she sarcastic  
“Why did you just call me by my Name? And since when you know that it is me?” ask Adrien and pulled the mask from his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops cliffhanger,  
> Day 8 (Kitty kisses) will be the perfect prompt for this talk.  
> K


	5. Day 5: Yarning for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first prompt who don’t belong in one of my two other Universe here. Also I have found some fluff!

Marinette eyed suspecting the box in front of her. It stand on the small table on her balcony.  
And let her feel really, really uncomfortable.  
It was a nice looking box how she admit, in pink with a hug red Ribbon in the middle, the only problem was the one who give it to her. 

Looking up again to the still grinning feline Hero, she tilt her head to the side. Something was strange here it just didn’t made any sense that Chat Noir shows up on her balcony in the middle of the night with this monster of a box.

Well that he came over at all was still something new for her. Two month ago he bumps into her civil from after an Akuma Attack. Gentleman how he is he brought her back home. She knows that he was often out, longer after they end a fight or a Patrol. He Had told Ladybug that he try to above the loneliness at is home then, what had breakers her heart. so she saw the opportunity as Marinette for invite him to stay for a hot coca and keeping him some company. He had accepted it thank full and shows up every other nigh as well.  
Until tonight, he ha never brogue her something. That’s why she didn’t feels confinable with this thing in front of her.

“Aren’t you going to open it?” ask Chat with a sly smile. “Chat you didn’t put a death bird in this box right?”  
jocks she nervous, he snickers gently over her comparison “That would be a huge Bird Princess ”  
Marinette snored “You are a hug Cat Kitty “  
Chat laughs out loud this time, wiggling with his finger he says “No Bird, but something I Hope you will like more”

“Yea about this, why do you want to give me something? Its not my birthday nor Christmas “

Chat grin mischievous And lean smooth back on her railing “Why do I need a reason to bring my dearest Princess a present?” 

“Because it would end up too expensive to do this without a good reason” murmur she in response. 

Chat laugh again “I made it by my self Marie, so it didn’t costs me anything,” looking at her with his hug sad eyes he added softly “please take a look at last” unable to ignoring his kitty eyes Marinette open the box.

Her breath stocks there was a pink black stripes fabric inside the box. Carful Marinette take the folded item and notices that it wasn’t a fabric, It is a knitted blanket! Stroking over the soft material, she didn’t know how to react, yes Chat was showing her civil from away more sensibly sides then Ladybug, but that he could be this sweet? 

“Chat, you made this for me?” careful to not rip the blanket with his claws he take it and pulled it over lose her shoulder. “You know” said he softly ”I’m not as skilled in knitting as you are, so it end up to be only two colored and problematic full of mistakes but I was thinking at you when I knitter it” Touched Marinette pullet the warm blanket close on her body.  
“Chat I hope you know that you don’t have to bring my anything, you are always welcome here.”

" I know Princess, it has an other reasons I made you this blanket “ Marinette’s heart skip a beat. Was for a reason could it be? Oh no What if he notice that she likes him! Okay she didn’t like him at all her Heart was just a kind of split in two. For him and Adrien. And Chat was in love with Ladybug, who was also she, but he wasn’t talking anymore so much about Ladybug with her either so….Oh lord please let me be wrong.

” What f..for a re..reason?” Argh, no don’t start to stutter now. 

Chat lean forward and catch a lose hair strain, putting it behind her ear, her stomach made backflips, she looks up into his green glowing eyes

” I just hoped that wail I was knitting this I trough at your, so maybe you will think at me when you snuggle into it?” Marinette’s face heat up. “Because princess I…” he take a deep breathe, 

‘oh please say that you like me too, No wait don’t say don’t confess ’ 

Sheepish he duck his head sitting now on her reeling  
“ I'm Yarning for you” A proudly smirk appear on his face. “You gat it right? Cause I knitter it with yarn, so I’m Yarning for you” snicker he. 

Marinette blinks slowly. 

A Pun?

“You take all this effort to knitter a blanked for a pun?” ask she unbelievable ” It was totally Worthy” laughs he, jumping to the next roof, he dodge Marinette’s hit.

Lucky black Chat. 

“You, come immediately back” Hiss Marinette How could she even think that she was liking this hug Dork! With his stupid Puns and his stupid handsome face. 

“This Cat stays rather here and survives” Called he still chuckling. With a mocked smirk, he bow “ Good night my lovely Princess until tomorrow” with a last wink he vanished behind the next chimney. 

Marinette shocked her head, why has he to made up this damn puns all the time? And here she trough that he had a serious side.

Laying her head on her shoulder an allure of woods, something not knowing and night air fills her nose. This damn Blanket smells like Chat. Taking another deep breathe of his scent, she smiles softly.

She had really to think about the hole, 'I like Adrien and a Dork who thinks his puns are funny’ thing and take a decision. Before she get herself to deeper into this mess, she calls her love live. 

Sighing she looks over to t roof where her Partner disappear, she was already in hells kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it isn’t a pun per se, but it turn out funny.  
> Tomorrows prompt 'You carry me Bride steyl in one Akuma attack and now Paris ship us together ' will added finely some fluff into the ‘Why I had to lose my Lucky charm’ story.


	6. Day 6: You carry me Bride style in one akuma attack and now Paris ship us toghter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finely. One of my favorite prompts!! Yay. We are back in ‘Why I had to lose my Lucky charm.’ Universe

Marinette growl deeply and let her head fell on her desk. "You have to be kidding me" huffed she into the wood. 

“What’s wrong?" Ask Chat behind her. Marinette raise her head and Looks over her shoulder to him. he lay lazy on her couch like he would belong there  
"You carry me Bride style in one Akuma Attack and now Paris ship us together!” announced she with heated cheeks, Chats brows shoot up 

"What?" Marinette turn her monitor in his direction. The Video from the daily Akuma Sandman, was still on her screen, this short clip had already a gold star at the Ladybugblogg .  
What means Marinette would have to explain again to her Parents during the news that Chat and she, where just friends, not more.

’ Not yet anyway’

No, bad brain, Chat and She this was friendship and it was good like this, after what happen, she didn’t wish for more.

Interest Chat sit strait up and look expectant at her, with a deep sigh she push the play button. The short clip start right there where the Akuma try to Attack Ladybug, while she was about to call for her Luckycarm.  
Somehow Chat had managed to pop up behind her, Picking her up from the roof ground, he carry her Bride style over to a larger roof, where both vanished behind a chimney. Letting back a really confuse looking Akuma and a high picking cheering Alya. The video stop with a embressing glare she looks over to him.  
Chat duck sheepish his head with a grin " Well, they ship us tougher, Uhm… before this all happen" Marinette feels her face burning  
"Chat!" 

"What? when I stand in front of you and take the hit you are mad with me and when I save you, you are made too What on earth I have to doooo" winded he. Huffing dramatically he let himself fall back, laying again on her couch he looks pouting up to her  
"Oh No. don`t try your puppy eyes on me" ward she him  
"Marie! Those are Kitty eyes" response he with a played offered voice “Seriously as if I would be a dog” 

snoring Marinette let herself fall next to her partners head. Chat raise his head and lay it in strait in her lap.  
Knowing what he want she start to wave true his hair and feels how he relax into her touch, 

‘He like this to much’.

If someone had told her for two weeks that she would sit on her couch petting Chat Noir in her lap and both know about there identities. She had laugh at them. Laugh hard and problematic a bit hysterical, because someone had know who she is and still, Now she is sitting here, has Chat in her lap and he know who she is and she…

she knows it too and can’t laugh about it.

No, everything she can’t do is panic, about his well being and this since a week! She can hardly sleep out of fear she could miss an Akuma Attack. The only time she feels to eat is when he is with her, because only then her stomach isn’t a huge nerves knot. 

It didn’t feels real to her that one of her friends is Chat Noir and that Adrien purrs when he get scratch behind his left ear, but it is real and she didn’t know what to do. 

What was wrong with her she is Ladybug she knows always what to do is. Just not in this case. 

" You have to stop it Chat" whisper she honestly , she didn’t know what she is meaning exactly, him being Chat Noir or his Habit to become her shield. She couldn’t see how Adrien goes hurt for her over and over again, he close his eyes to hide the pain from her  
" I know, but I lost my nerves when he try to hurt you" Marinette’s thumb cross over his cheekbone, his lashes flutter open again .  
"You know now since two weeks that I’m Ladybug Chat." whisper she  
"And you.. you don`t trust me anymore since you know that is me" Chats eyes grows in panic  
" No Marie. I trust you. Look I… sometimes I want to let you back here in this room where you are save and sound. Taking down the Akuma and bring it to you without that you have to fight at all and I know what you want to say now" 

‘Nope You don’t know it. Oh boy you don’t have a glim of an idea what I want to tell you’ 

“ You fight before I knew who you are and it wasn’t never like this between us, but you have to belief me that I still trust you with my life” the glowing of honestly in his eyes gives his word so much power that Marinette wishes she could just brake down and cry.

“I do Chat, I believe you” 

'Because I trust you still the same even that I know who you are’ added she in silence. 

It was true she did trust him with her life to keep her and everyone else in Paris save, the only problem was that she didn’t care for her own life when he was in danger.

Not, because she thought that she loves Chat Noir so deeply, because he was Adrian. No seeing behind his perfect mask and discovering Chat , changed this feeling for him and made her fall deeper then she ever expect to fall for him.

And this was when she start to panic, not because Adrien wouldn’t like he back. Even that three future kids would protest against it. 

Everything she want for him is to be happy. No fights and no responsible, just simply joy.

“ Is everything alright between us Marie?” ask he and interrupt her thoughts 

“Of course why do you ask?” 

“You are making your ‘I’m worry face’ ” answer he dejected 

“My what?” 

“ Always when you are worry, you eat up your lips and try to brake stones with your glare, you look cute then, but it worries me a bit” Marinette take a deep breath, of course he had notice that something was different with her. 

‘ I have to tell him that I know, but how?’

He looks so nervous up to her, damn she wasn’t ready yet to tell him that she knew so she decision to let it be for now and distract both of them.

“Its just that my Partner seams to be a sexist”  
Surprise Chat push him self up on his elbow. “Pardon what?” ask he daze “Only because I don`t want you to go hurt I’m a sexist for you?" Marinette smile small at him "Not, because you don`t want that I fight. Be honest with me, if I was a guy you wouldn’t see a problem at all " Chat huffs "If you would be a guy I don`t think that people would ship us together at all" 

Marinette raise her eyebrows "Sexist and homophobe what for a great combination I pick." teats she him smirking. Chats cheek flame up.  
“If I wouldn’t know exactly what you are up to, I would…” 

Marinette lean closer to him until there noes where about to touch. She try to ignore how fest her heart was beating at the trough of closing the space and just kiss him. 

“What I’m up to Kitty?” ask she breathless.

“Distracting me from being worry about you, Princess and I will allow it under one condition”

Sighing Marinette lean back, “What do you want?” ask she Chat who looks, she would say he looks almost disappoint

Uhm his feelings had changed for her right? 

“ I respect that there is something mysterious you didn’t want to tell me. But I have to know if it is about our fight, when I mess up" 

“I’m going to tell you this a thousand times before you got it huh?”  
“No Marie I…”  
“It needs two for a fight and never is just one wrong” interrupt she him  
“You panic, I was stupid. So let’s forget it and be thankful that no one of us turn into an Akuma”  
“How can you forgive me so quickly?” Marinette’s eyes found his intoxicate green she feels suddenly so clam and secure, like he always let her feel.  
“I just hope that you can forgive me too so quickly if I made you upset someday”  
Chat gives her a tooth full grin. “You are too adorable to made me upset anyway”  
Marinette roll he eyes with a amused grin she looks over to her computer. “Do we want to watch the last episode of SAO before you leave?”  
“Always”  
Setting up everything for the emotional season final of there favorite Anime, Marinette knows that she has to find a way to brake the news at him, but when?

And the most important how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was it one of my… Wait What are you all meaning with how did Marinette discovering Adrien’s Identity?  
> Did you miss it, the huge, big, hint how he out himself?
> 
> Yes?  
> Well then don’t miss tomorrows prompt.  
> ’ Marie protects Chat Noir’ to get your answer and if know, well it’s going to be an emotional chapter so don’t miss it either.


	7. Day 7: Marie Protects Chat

Adrian wakes up with a fast beading heart, he try disappear to catch his breath, without any success. He is in panic but why?   
So… Something is trying to cut his breath. Damn an Akuma!

Rolling over to his nightstand he turn on the light with shaking hands. soaked from the cold scare sweater his night shirt glue on his back. Looking in panic around in his bedroom, he is alone there is nothing in his bedroom, no Akuma, no danger

No matter what he had dreamed of, it must have been very bad…

Marinette.

The panic is back, something was with Marinette. He need to see her, he need to know if she was okay right now “Plagg” whisper he breathless. “Wake up” His Kwami moans “Plagg!” murmur he louder. His Kwami open his eyes and gabs. “Holly Kwami, you are pale like a ghost” “Something is wrong with Marinette I need to transform” Plagg blinks sleepy “Adrian its two in the morning I’m sure that Tikki as an eye on your girlfriends well being, go back to sleep ” Adrian sigh “I’m Going to check on her Plagg, I just didn’t want to be rude” His Kwami blinks again  
”N.. "  
"Plagg Claws out”

Chat Noir is out, the chilling night air dry his wet hair pretty quickly. Landing near Marinette’s balcony behind a small wall, he can see her silhouette. He sights in relieved she is alright, even that he is surprised to see her still awake this late , on a school day. He want to walk out of his hiding place, ask her what’s wrong, when a second person come up to the Balcony He duck back in his hiding place and wait.

 

Marinette stand alone on her balcony, pushing back her sweater wet hair. She still can feeling the pressure of her nightmare sigh deeply she try disappear to talk deep breathes. It wasn’t her first nightmare she had them since the beginning the responsibility to be Ladybug had a price but she could swear it goes worse since she know who Chat Noir is.

Or maybe it was just her bad consider, trying to let her know that she has to get over with it and just tell him.

It wasn’t like she want to keep it. No she wants that he knows, that she know. But it was so complicated. Everything was complicated. 

“An other Nightmare?” ask a voice gently behind her. Marinette turn surprised around. “Maman, what are you doing up here at this time?” Sabine smile softly and give her a mug, standing beside Marinette she looks over the sleeping city. “ I love this hour, it’s so peaceful, oh drink your hot coca Sweetie it will help you” Marinette look down at the mug, how could possibly help a hot chocolate to resolve her mess she calls life.   
“Maman?”   
“Tikki catch me before I want to go down to help your father. She seams to be worry about you Sweetie” Marinette grabble her mug in a tight grip. “Nothing to worry about here, how you said an other Nightmare nothing extraordinary” Sabine looks to her 

“You’re such a poor Lier Marinette, that how we discovered you in the first place”   
“I know” response she, man was this an embarrassing evening when her Parents Told Chat and her trough the Dinner, how exactly they discover her. I was then when she know that she wasn’t made to lie.

“Tikki thinks that it would be good for you to talk with me about your problems” Marinette turn her head to Sabine, maybe her mother knows really something who could help her out of her misery. She could trust Sabine and when she had already Tikki’s blessing. . 

“ Actually if you have some time for me it would be great” whisper she. It was officially she was done, she needs her Mommy to find a solution, but sleep revocation made people disappear. “I’m ready to help you dear” Marinette feels some of the pressure slip from her shoulder. 

“Okay the thing is I know who Chat is. And I don’t know what to do now, Or no I know what to do, but I don’t know how a..and if its right anyway. I’m so scared that I will loosening him at all, I… I don’t know it is all so messed up right now and I feel so split. I know that he notice that something is off with me, I mean of course he had notice it, he is my best friend and He needs to know, I want him to know. I’m so tied of keeping this secret only Because I don’t find a way to tell him without to get a mental brake down by myself out of fear that I will scared him away.” rambles She.

Sabine nod slowly and nips on her coca, to think about 

“Hmm That’s a lot you have in mind Marinette, no wonder you can’t sleep” 

“Do you know what I have to do?” ask she nervous, Sabine nod slowly “Just tell him You discover his Identity, without that you planed to do, it can happen” Marinette sigh her mother wasn’t going to help her “I know this already Maman and I want to tell him, that he out himself in front of me without that he notice, but I’m so scared”   
Sabine looks surprised “Why are you scared to tell him Marinette, he already knows who you are. You two aren’t going to fight over this or did you something you shouldn’t do to discover…”  
Marinette’s eyes grows “What? No, he just.. I..” She take again a deep breath

“He don’t stop’s to look out for me. Even when he don’t wear the mask he is protecting me the hole time. A week ago, he just yells at Chloe for pushing me aside, what’s something he wouldn’t have do before, I mean yes he would have say something to her, but not yelling and in this moment when it happen Something makes click in my head he was standing there right in front of me in his civil asking if I was alright and I could only see Chat.” Sabine smirk   
“Marinette, I’m sure he will understand” said Sabine softly   
“ Oh I know that he will, that’s not the problem, I still have to protect him” confused Sabine knitter her eyebrows together “Uhm now I don’t understand it anymore” looking up Marinette chose her words as careful as she could, not that she out Chatiren 

“Even that both are really different from the outside in the bottom, there are both the same guy, only that one has more freedom. If I’m going to tell Chat that I have found his civil from, he will change around me and I can’t let him changed, not when I have the power to stop it ” 

“I trough you two are friends, I don’t think that A.. Civil Cha…”Marinette interrupt her again ‘this time with a head shock. “ I’m not talking about His civil, I’m talking about Chat himself. He will change around me, because he thinks that I want him to be more like his civil, but I don’t want this. I want him to stay my Dorky kitty and be free”  
Marinette looks into the pitiful looking gray eyes of her mother and feels a clump in her throat   
“When he is, in his civil then he is already awesome you know, but he is trap in all this stupid rules and the way he is forced to act, and I can see that he suffer under the pressure, but when he is Chat then he let out this playful and happy side that let him truly life. I can’t let him losing this all because of me Maman. I have to protect this side of Chat no matter what it cost. But at he same time I hate it to have this secret in front of him. And with every passing day it split me in two and I know that I will miss it up.” Marinette blinks to keep her tears back “So is there something else I can do?” Sabine lay her mug away and wrap her Arms around her. “Oh my sweet little Baby that’s a really high price you pay for him “   
“I don’t care about the price I care for him Maman.” Marinette sniff on her shoulder, she had keep it down as long as she could, not even Tikki knows the exactly reason for her silence.   
“Oh Sweetheart ” Said Sabine softly. “I know for you it seams to protect him like this, is the only solution, but it isn’t dear.” Marinette pulled away and clean Her wet cheeks on her nightwear.   
“You have to tell him Marinette, not only for your sneak but for his too.” Marinette looks unsure to her.   
“But Maman, I..”   
“Look I understand that you are scared to lose the one you love so much Marinette” interrupt Sabine her “And you can imagine how Happy I am that you have found someone you cares so deeply, like he does for you” Marinette feels her heart tumble loud in her Chest, how turn the talk now in this direction?  
“ But It can’t work with you two when always one suffer for the other over something, you need to support the other and start to work together as team outside the mask as well ” Well there was to much truth in those words.   
“ What shall I do? Go to Chat and tell him that I know, but that he don’t has to change anything or to be scared , Because I support him?”  
Sabine sigh and pock her heated cheek “You tell him the same you told me, and yes, he will change around you, but in the long term Adrian will learn that he don’t need a mask to be himself and free, that will be your support for him”   
Marinette smile small her mother knows how to surprise her  
” Are there any secret you don’t know?” Sabine shrugs “I’m a mother is my Job to know secrets” Marinette shake her head that’s why Tikki want her mother to talk with her.   
“ So, Ladybug what are you going to do?”. Marinette looks out over the city, there city, it was time for her to be there for her Partner no matter, if he was wearing the mask or not.   
“I tell Chat That I know who he is and try to support him as good as I can as his friend”. Answer she Sabine nod in acceptance  
“Uhm so the other thing is please don’t say a single word to him about that I’m in love” Sabine grin mischievous   
“I wouldn’t have told him a single word ”   
“Or write it down on a cake, tell it Papa to say or do it. Sticking it on a pillow is forbidden too” 

“Oh Marinette, that’s mean of you” 

“I haven’t decided yet if I’m going to Tell him how I feel, but the most important for me his well being anyway so” she sigh “we will see, what the future brings ”   
Sabine wrap her arm around her shoulder  
“Well I see a future grandchild with dark hair and emerald Green eyes”  
“Maman! I said I don’t know it” 

“it doesn’t matter if you know Marie, he will come to you” her cheek flame up ” believe me Someone who fight like this only to talk with you is someone you want keep” Thinking back Marinette’s heart skip a beat. Adrien had really fight untiring to talk with her, to keep her by his side. No matter if it was out of Friendship or more  
“I don’t know why he did it I just know that I can’t change the way I feel for him “  
“And was is this exactly?”  
“ I love this dork from his innocent model smile to the low funny puns.“ Sabine chuckle Marinette’s cheeks flush deeper,   
“Uhm Maman thank you, it was good to talk with you about this all”

“You’re welcome sweetie and now bed time”

Behind the small wall. Chat Noir pressed his hand over his mouth to keep back a happy squeak. Waiting until both left the balcony he made a step out of the shadows. Marinette’s confessing over her feelings for him, let him Trimble. She feels the same way, like he did.

He need to tell her, but not now. Tomorrow he’ll tell her tomorrow. Running back home, he feels like he fly over the roof. Happy grinned he land in his bedroom and realis Plagg. 

“Kid!” huffed Plagg angry, “How could.. Kid” Adrien lean his head against the window and sigh dreamy “She Loves me” he looks up and sigh again moody ”Can you believe this? Marinette loves me and not only this she loves Chat too” he push himself form the window and run humming to his bed Plagg follower confuse his dancing chosen  
“And you are sure about it? “ Adrien spin a last time before he let himself fall backwards in his bed  
“Yes, she said she loves me from my innocent model smile to the funny puns. Oh Plagg she is so great she know who I am but don’t want that I have change so that I still can feel comfortable around her, that was what she hides” Plagg title his head to the side

“And she just told you this, because you show up on her balcony at three in the morning?”   
Adrien shock his head, “Sabine was with her, because Marie had nightmare, so I was right with going over.” 

“And they talk about her feelings for you?”

”Yes, I will wait until Marie is really to tell me all” said Adrian, yes then he would tell her how he feels for her, how Ladybug was nothing without her behind the mask.

“Did you say hallo?”   
“ Uhm no she goes in and before this she talks with Sabine about her secret” 

Plagg grin, oh that wasn’t good, why was Plagg grinning?   
“And you hide in the shadows like a creep and listen to the conversation which wasn’t for your ears” 

Adrien’s heart stubble   
Oh No. Marinette would be happy to know that he knows how she feels?   
Right?   
Oh goodness he was a death man

“Actually Marie isn’t sure to tell me h..how she feels at all and oh fuck I miss up didn’t I? Plagg what I’m going to do now? She wile kill me” panicked he Plagg grin mischievous back at him

“ Oh Don’t worry Kid I will help you to relax ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mothers the secret heroine in our lives.
> 
> I know I spoiled the next prompt at the end, but I couldn’t help myself see you folks back for Day 10: Catnip  
> Tomorrows prompt ‘Kitty kisses’ will be the 3 part of ‘My Mother the Akuma’


	8. Day 8: Kitty kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt take his place right after day 4.

Marinette close her eyes at Chat’s No, Adrien’s words. “We should give them some alone time” whisper Tikki “Now that it starts to be interesting? No way I stay here” answers Plagg. “I just ask one time friendly Plagg”. Plagg sigh deeply and murmur something under his breath, deserves him right. If he wouldn’t have provocative her like this, she wouldn’t sit now in this mess.

“Marinette?” ask Adrien quietly, opening her eyes she saw that they where alone. Her heart beat rose up in her chest Under his mad view. How was she going to explain Adrien that, it was just a coincidence, that she discovered his identity not even five minutes ago?

Also she try’s very hard not to think to much about the Fact that Adrien was Chat Noir. Her old crush was her new one. Which she try to forget about, because she trough that it wasn’t the best idea to start something with her crime fight Partner and best Friend. To be fair she was also still trapped with her feelings for Adrien too. With the consequence that it had blocked her love life completely since six years.

Grate her head star to spin now over her fast breathing. 

Was she having a panic attack?

“Why did you just act, like you don’t know it?” ask he tens, standing on her left side, he across his arms in front of his chest.   
“Maybe just Tell me, that you know before I freak out completely over here, would have been better for the both of us, but No Madam Ladybug loves to keep her little dirty secrets ”

Okay, his anger was understandable, but When the heck should she have bring up that she knew? During that important talk in which both Kwami didn’t explain anything? Or better when he was about to choke! Of course ‘Hey Kitty, when you’re so breathe less right now. I know who you are and don’t worry Adrian I think it great’ yea back then it would have been perfect. No, She needs to tell Adrien the truth, that she really didn’t know it.  
“Adrian I really didn’t know it” reply she aloud in a weakly whisper, The room didn’t stop to spin, gritting her teeth, she had to tell him fast everything, before his brain would, come up with some crazy brain ghosts, of why she didn’t tell him. Only for him to overthink everything what was between them in he last six years. 

“Marie you call my by my name twice, was it funny to see how I freak out? How long do you know it anyway huh? Weeks? Months? Ye…”

” The shirt you give me you huge dork” Interrupt she him irritatingly, it looks like he didn’t need his imagination for overthink this situation. Like she would do something like this anyway!   
Okay yes at the begin she hid things in front of him, but only when she was forced to keep it a secret and he knows it damn. He knows her better than that

“Nino gives you this shirt for your sixteen birthday, as a jock present what you didn’t know is that he want it to be unique So he ask me to made it”

Showing him her sign in the hem, she looks again up to him.   
Uhm bad decision the room speed up in his spins. “I had no idea that it was you until you give me this damn shirt!”

Adrien blinks “Uhm, Oh”

Marinette saw the tension leave his face. Good he was up to listen idiot. Shaking she Push her self up from the head board she lean more forward to grab his hand. 

Looking nervous down at her he clean his throat   
“I..”

“If I had knew that it was you all along I ha told one of my best friends and even if it wouldn’t have been you. I would have told this guy behind the mask that I know anyway !” 

Adrien swallow dry, “Thank you very much for trusting me at all with it! I’m not fourteen I don’t hide nothing from you anymore damn! And only for the protocol I’m Happy that its you! You.. You Stupid idiot, comply dork, jackass of a Partner” she take a deep breathe, her vision blurt everything she sees is a mess. 

Adrien’s brows shoot up. “Jackass? I got dork and idiot, but Jackass? Nobody called my this since… Marie” his arms are around her, is the only thing keep her up right now “I don’t feel so good” admit she breathless, she wasn’t down with talking, not when he still believe that she would do something like this to him. 

Cupping soft her cheeks he lay his fingertips on her hard pumping pulse. He grimace “Damn” his words where hardly a whisper “Here take this” he gives her a pill and help her to drink some water. Traveling his hand to her neck he help her laying done “You lay down now, your Blood pressure is to high, Marie” feeling her strange slip from her away she obey Adrien’s lead. Leaning back into the soft pillows, didn’t help her she didn’t like this feeling of pressure. Everything was so heavy and this damn room don’t stays in place

”why did you make me feel so dizzy?” Adrien’s sigh and covers her with blanket.   
”You lost to much blood last night Bug that’s why you feel so dizzy. I'm sorry , I shouldn’t have made you so upset, but I was a in shock seeing my life pass in front of my eyes wile you call me by my name and brake my back… the last twelve hour took a lot from me”   
Marinette smirk wake “I got it… your stupid” slowly the room start to stay in place. Adrien take her hand

“Yea about this we both agree that we are both huge dorks? ” said he hopeful snoring she looks into his green eyes and notice the dark bags, didn’t Plagg said something about Adrien didn’t sleep much?  
“Tired?”   
Adrien smile small “Do this Try to sleep, my Lady. “ 

“Not me, you. are you tied?” slowly blinking he shock his head  
“I’m alright, don’t worry about me I'll try to catch some sleep when you do.” 

“If you want to sleep too, lay down with me, so we can continue our fight”

Wow, what the heck was wrong with her? Did she just invite him into his bed? Even that she was mad at him? Well, it could be her heal what let her talk like that, but The uncomfortable pressure was slip down from her, heart beat was still high, but her head didn’t feels anymore field with cotton.   
He smirking a little blush appear on his face “Uhm the chair is fine for me” she glares over to the black armchair, the not padded chair, looks modern but not really comfortable for a nap. Ah to hell with all, she was mad at him yes, and badly in love with him too, 'hush not now'

Her partner would share the bed with her. No matter what he says.  
“Adrien please this thing looks uncomfortable” she lifted careful her head on his tight and hummed softly the room stays where it belong “And this bed is to hug for me alone, lay down or I made you” sigh defied he lean back at he headboard 

“Fine when you insist, but our fight is over, no more stress for you.”

“ Fine, If you stop to think I would betrayed your trust like this”

“Can we agree that seeing you nearly die and smother on a mew-rder Croissant after two short identity revealing made me temporary insanely?”

“If it’s true” 

“It is true Marie, you cost me two of me nine life’s last night” 

She star confused at the blanked, What? Okay yes it was a kind of reckless from her to just let an Akuma stab her, even when she protect Chat with it, but that she had cost him…  
Oh

“Why should this cost you two life’s?” Maybe her blood empty brain was playing a prank on her, Adrien wasn’t meaning…

“Because.. wait” he lifted her back on her pillow slipping down next to her he turn his face at her.   
”I need to see your face for this” explain he his position change “S..Sure” Looking into emerald Green eyes, she feels her cheeks heat up, man where they close right now 

“Marinette, You and Ladybug are the most important women in my life and seeing you go hurt, because you where protecting me, shocked one of this life out of me. I can’t lose you Marinette, Y..you mean the world to me ”   
Marinette simile, her heart danced in a new irregular rhythms at his words.   
Tell him 

“That’s why I protect you. You mean the world to me too Adrien” his face light up “Nice to know” she feels a sleepy wave grip on her.

No.

Not now she didn’t want to sleep. Was he meaning the same, she means by this words.   
Slowly blinking he lift his hand and caress over her cheek.   
“I like it when you give me kitty kisses” whisper she sleepy   
“Well you give me them too” whisper he back “ don’t wanna give you kitty kisses” he looks uncomfortable at her   
“Uhm sorry, I miss read here mph” closing the small distance between them she pressed soft her lips on his to interrupt him. 

For a short moment she thinks that she is wrong, pulling back she feels how he follower her lean more into the kiss. He is Kissing her back, she sights on his lips.  
Opening her eyes at the losing feeling of his lips, was difficult. He looks with a soft view at her . “Okay?” ask she shy, “More then Okay.” He smirk, ah his smile was so adorable.   
“You feel the same way about me, like I feel for you, don’t you”  
She try to nod, but it didn’t turn out like she want “I like you a lot Adrichat I never could forget you over Chat and the opposite and..” she sigh again when he kissed her this time to shut her up   
“I like you a lot too and we will talk after we catch some sleep okay?”   
“One kiss and we have a deal”  
Her Kitty blinks slowly at her. Closing her eyes she want return the gesture and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrows prompt ‘ belt tail’ will stand alone, and not My Mother the Akuma isn’t finished yet don’t worry we come back at this two Age up dorks at day 12.


	9. Day 9 belt  tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Prompt is an alone standing story

Adrien knew he had a problem, in the moment in which Ladybugs sapphire blue eyes met his.   
The pink green glamour light, illuminated the hidden alleyway for a short moment and let back two shocked teenagers starting at each other. Marinette’s mouth forms an adorable 'oh' at his bar face and he? 

Well He isn’t proud of what happen next, Nope 

Boy he isn’t, really. 

“Plagg Claws out damn! Claws out, claws out! “yells he panicked. his Kwami yelps something not understandable and transformed him back. 

Marinette’s blinks surprised “Wha…” standing closer to her, He slowly wave his hand in front of her flushed face “I was never here, you didn’t see anything” whispers he seriously

“ I just see the worst Jedi in the history of the force.” Answer she dry. With a grimace Chat looks down  
”Holly crap I can believe that it is you, but it makes so much sense too…”   
Chat title his head to the side and study Marinette’s outfit or more the miss of one, because Marinette, Ladybug, his Lady and Princess all four of them together, are wearing a blanket?   
The Pink fabric she hold tightly around her small body, was definitive the blanket from her bed. “Ahem just a short Question” Marinette close her mouth shut, her cheeks are covered in this adorable pink dust. 

She nod slowly to give him the world “Just ahem, why are you carrying your blanket with you where you on a picnic or something when the Attack happen?"

With a red face Marinette looks down at her. Growling she covers her face with a hand, the other stand firmly on her chest holding the blanket up. Chats knitter his eyebrows together over her muffled answer “I didn’t catch that” Marinette’s eyes glam dangerous dark behind her fingers. So drake like the ocean before a storm.   
Oh, she was mad at him, but why? 

“No Adrien I wasn’t on a picnic” hissed she in lower voice to him. Man she was pretty scary when she got angry.

“Uhm a nap? The Akuma wakes you up?” Marinette breath tens out. “Marie?” pitching her nous bridge with thumb and index finger she let out a shaking giggle. Her giggle grows into a hard laughter, for the first time, since there met Adrien hear her laughs like this, it sounds so musically, like a beautiful Melody. He didn’t know what he said that made her laughs like this, but he want to do it again, to hear her laugh again. 

“ Do you really need me to spell it right?” answered she still chuckling “So no nap either?” She shock light her head in amusement. The sign of a red blur in her wet hairs, gives him finely a picture of why she wear the blanket.  
“Oh!”  
she flush deep red “Yea Oh. he gat it finally” Response she cheeky.   
“Shall I bring you home? I don’t look Chats Ho...”

”Oh god No” interrupt she him immediately.

“I just need Uhm chokies for Tikki. Ahem Tikki say Hello to Chat, you met him once without the mask already right?  
” The red black spotted Kwami giggle. “ Hallo Chat. Nice to finely met you” Flying over to him she let her self down on his right shoulder “Marie told me so much about you” she talks with her Kwami about him? why?

“ Give me your tail” said Marinette to him.

“ My what?” squeak he. God the sound, he even know that his voice could clam this high 

“Your belt I need to tied up the blanket before someone sees to much of me” sais she. Reaching Marinette the asked item, he turns around. 

“Uhm You seams so clam about…”

“That I know who you are? Oh believe me I’m screaming inside” 

“No, about your dressing” 

Marinette passed him, spinning on her heels in front of him, he sees how she had used his belt. The blanket flattered like a longer strapless dress down her body, right under her chest the black item, wrap it self tight around her upper body keeping all in place and accent Her Chest in a decent way.  
Hmm clever to use it like that. Tikki giggle interrupt his starring, oh shoot he was starring at her. 

“It isn’t the first time that it happen to her” 

“Tikki he didn’t need to know that”

At his beat red face she sigh “Sometimes when I’m in the middle of something, I forget what I wear. This can happen, especially when Hawk moth is some creep who seams to know when I want to shower ”

The picture of Hawk moth with a telescope looking true windows and spying people out let him grin. It would explain why he know when to send an Akuma. “And why is it your bedcover you wear now and not a towel? 

” Marinette raise her eyebrows “Where the hell you know that this blanket belongs on my bed?”   
“Ahem” crap, how was he now getting out this one 

“I visited you a few times?” Marinette nod her head to the sides “Whatever Chokies”  
“hu?”  
“ For Tikki she eats chokies, I need some so that she can reaching” said she annoyed, really since this laugh Attack she was more, herself with him and he like it.   
“What she eats chokies?” 

“ Yes I do, but I think that I can transform you, not to long tough”   
“Lucky you, My Kwami eats stinky cheese” Marinette shrugs   
“I’m Ladybug after all right?”  
“Tell that Hawk moth and his Telescope” he clap his hands over his mouth Why did her say this out loud?

Bad brain

Stupid brain

Again he could hear her adorable blubbering laughter, her cheeks turn again so cute pink. Ah what for a beautiful Melody.

Nice job brain

“Not that I mind it to know finely, who is hiding behind the spotted mask My Lady, but why did you choose this ally to release the transformation, when you know that you where so Uhm undress”  
Marinette’s eyes grows “Rena!”

“Rena?” 

“Ladybug?” calls Rena. 

“Damn Tikki Spots on” Chat turn his Head to late away. Still after Marinette’s transformation he sees pink stars in front of his eyes. 

“Hey here the box. Oh, Chat Noir! Uhm” Chats yawl dropt when he saw the girl. Alya was Rena? Oh god Nino was going to kill them! 

“Its okay, I told him that we met here” Lie Ladybug 

“Hey Alya” said he shocked. The brown hair looks shocked back 

“Don’t worry with your secret” said Ladybug and clam her best friend down.   
“ I know that you can trust him, because I do it” Chat ignore Alya rexing face 

“Really?”

Behind the mask, her eyes light up in a so typicel Marinette way, that he need to ask himself how he could have miss it, that it was her all along.

“With my life Kitty” he feels again the heat in his cheeks at her words.

Ladybug was so much more amazing behind the mask that he ever could expect. 

“Good, sorry I have to dash before my boyfriend notice that I’m gone.” 

“Yea that would end bad for us” jokes he. Ladybug glares over to him with a secret smile

“Uhm Ladybug” Marinette looks again at her “ I have to say this now” began Alya excited “ You are wearing Chats tail and I didn’t want interrupt you guys at whatever this was” looking down he sees that the belt tail is still wrap around her waist.  
Oh No Alya wasn’t meaning

“ ahem” said his Partner squeaking. Ahem? With this she was going?

“Don’t worry I wouldn’t posted anything on the blog, but maybe you and Chat keep the change of relationship down, you both have pretty much admirer and I don’t want to spend days fighting against heart broken ultra fans, You know I’m pretty busy ”

“ahem ”

“See you guys and congratulations from your biggest shipper it was about time, that it happen” winking at them Alya leave the ally 

“is Alya the Ladybug blogger thinking we are dating?” ask Chat, his face is sure looking like Nathaniel’s hair right now. Marinette turn around and place his tail in his hand  
“It can happen” said she with an apologized smile   
“are you sure you are bringing Luck? “

“Shut up, thanks to you Paris trough once I was dating you too” 

“Yea, but at last we got to see a movie together “ 

Still with her flushed cheeks she looks up to him thru her lashes. And his heart stop, together with every single thing around them. “Well, we could meet tonight, if you want and talking about all over a cup of tea or something like this?” ask she shy. 

The mix of the darkness of her lashes and the blue of her eyes, hive his hear a push. The new rhymes in his Chest, told him that he fall all over again for her. Only that this time he had name for his love. 

“I would love to” with the cutest grin he had ever seen in her face She says   
“It’s a date then” 

Watching her how she pulled her yoyo from her him, he couldn’t stop him self. 

“Maybe you wear tonight more then a blanket, so that our Kwami’s can talk”

“stretch your head, ever again trough my trapdoor without my knowing It will wait a ice bucket for you” 

he chuckle light  
“Yes Ma’am”. She wave a last time before she jump on a roof.   
Watching her Leave he pumps his fist in the air, he had a Date! 

Wait a Date!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, It was so much fun to write this one . Tomorrows prompt is Cat Nip, that means, back to ‘Why I had to lose my Lucky charm’


	10. Day 10: Chat nip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are back in 'why I had to lose my Lucky Charm' univers

Marinette sit on her desk and want to finish her homework. What was easy to want, but pretty hard to do. Her mind travel rather to the made decision, then to learn for the Biology quiz.

She was going to tell Adrien the truth, about her knowing and she was sure about it Sabine’s advice where a huge help, but when was the right time? She didn’t want to made him uncomfortable with her knowing, maybe she could plan something for him to lower his shock.

Yea, she would bake him something or No, better she would invite him over and cook her grand uncles soup! 

Perfect

Hmm, but it was too late to invite him over for dinner today and she needs to buy the ingredients for the soup anyway.

How had her uncle made it again?

Maybe she would wait until he visit them again?

It was better like this everything needs to be perfect when she tells Adrien that she knows. So her uncle would drop by for the next championship in so two years?  
Yea she could keep it for two years.  
No, it was important, it couldn’t wait two years. She would tell him as soon he was coming over, no more excuses and No chicken out. Today she would tell him everything and…

Growling she let her head fall on the top of her homework. Who was she kidding? She would chick out. Where the hell had Adrien take the courage to tell her? Okay he freaks out thru the talk and they fight pretty bad, but at last he had told it immediately and not wait for really long eight days ten hours and fifty minutes, to tell her.

“ Oh No, I know this face” said Tikki to her. The Kwami sit on the top of her screen. 

“Tikki”

“No. you said you tell him today that you know!” 

“I’m not so sure anymore, I mean the rule that we have to protect the secret identities ” Tikki gives her a found look 

“Marinette, the rule with the secret identities ..” 

she nod hopeful . Maybe a day more wouldn’t be that bad after all? 

“..Is death. It made a back flip out of the Window when Chat told you the truth and now it's berried six feet under. Stop searching excuses to not tell him, even that you heart want it”  
pouting she lean back in her chair “I know Tikki, but it is soo hard, I still don’t think that he will take it good. I’m going to lose my relax Chat”

“No Marinette you will help Adrien, to be himself, like Sabine said it” the sound of heavy boots landing on her balcony let Marinette grimace,  
"There your six o clock appointment arrives” Marinette stand up with a snort  
" Tell him the truth or I will” Calls her Kwami after her when she climbs up the starts to the trapdoor over her bed, her heart beat fast. Tikki and her mother are right, She knows it, okay she would tell him now. Explain him all like her mother had said it. She push the door open and saw her Partner. He had the back turned at her and watched over the city. 

“Chat Hi” ugh her voice sound so high grate start. He didn’t react, like would do it usually.

Strange 

“Kitty?” he turn around and face her, but not like he normal did, no, he looks at her like he saw her for the very first time. 

“Where you always this beautiful Princess?” ask he with a trembling voice. Marinette feels the blood rush in her cheeks.

Keep it together girl, everything is normal, Adrien will keep talking like this with me. I just need tell him now you know.

“Chat we have to talk about something” he steps closer to her, without to blink once he star at her, like he was scared to miss something when he did. 

“Tell me everything you want with this melodic voice of yours” Okay now, it was to much. 

“Kitty take it seriously. Its important ” The rumble noise from his throat let her brows shoot up, he was purring? That was new usually she need to scratch him behind his left ear to let him purr like that. But she didn’t touch him. Okay something was off with her Kitty, looking in his wide green eyes. She could clap her se to miss something so obvious 

“Chat Can it be that you are high?”

“A paw-ny little bit” admit he grinning.

‘Tiny little bit my ass’ his eyes are so huge like saucers. 

Why today? She couldn’t tell him that she knew when he was high, but wait. It wasn’t like him to even try Drugs.

“Who made you stoned Chat?”

“You” 

Marinette blinks surprised , “Pardon what?” 

“It only needs your scent to intoxicated me” he leaning down to sniff on her hair he sigh moody

“ You made Vanilla oil and Roses to my favorite fragrance” Feeling her face burning Marinette made a step back and feel the frame of the open window on her back 

“C..Chat, Uhm That’s all re..really interesting to know…” 

“I have a body pillow with this smell in my bed. Every time I snuggle with it, it remember me, how much I want to be with you ” feeling the same heat now melting away her hole face, she take a deep breath. 

It wasn’t so bad now that she, know something that would let him feel a bit uncomfortable around her, maybe the shock would sober him up too. 

“Adrien I know that you are Chat Noir” whisper she breathless, There she had said it and Now…

His grin grows ridicules wide. Not the reaction she had look for, he was again so close, that she could smell his fragrance.

“I know and I’m sooo happy, that you are fine with it Bug” sigh he happily 

He Close the distance, between them again and Marinette duck in panic, spending her partner face first thru the open window. With a surprised yelps she hears him landing in her bed.

Okay it wasn’t nice of her to dodge Chats hug. Looking down at the uncomfortable position her partner was laying she swallow dry. 

He had try to hug her right? 

He didn’t mean to do something else, like kissing her ?

“what the hell did you smoke” moans when she climbs the ladder down. With his face still burying in her bedcovers with and ass in the air, he gives her his muffed answer, Starting in front of he bed she title her head to the side

“what?” pushing his chin up at the mattress, he looks up to her 

“Plagg gives me a bunch of violet flower to eat. It taste so good that I didn’t want to stop it, but then he force my transform somehow. Tss moon killer want eat my flowers too”

Marinette tip her chin trough ful violet flower, violet fl… Oh no.

“Tikki!” calls she when it hit her.

Cat Nip 

Of course, it has to be chat nip, but that it had such an effect on humans too? 

A force on her wrist pulled her back. Before she could blink, is her back pressed flush against Chat’s chest, he wrap his arms around her and pulls her down with him She try not to think that it was Adrien’s lap she sit on right now. With a sly smile on her lips her Kwami appear.

“His Kwami gives him Cat Nip to eat and..” she interrupt her self with a giggle,  
Chats nose tavel from her neck to her yawl “Chat Stop to tickle me” he chuckle light and she can feel how nice his hot breath on her yawl is. 

Oh no, that wasn’t good.

This was turning soo into the wrong direction, But as long that she was keeping it together , nothing would happen between them.

“Well didn’t you want that he is relaxed in your present?” ask Tikki giggling 

Holding Chat back on his shoulder, she pulled away from him. Without coming really far, his arms are like steel chains wrap tight around her, why was he so muscular! 

“I didn’t mean for him to be stoned then !” answer she disappear winding out his arms. 

“Don’t worry Marie, his Cat Nature has taken over his sense, is a side effect of the ring. In an hour or so is everything alright with him again, only that he will have a pretty bad headache. Plagg plays this prank at all his chosen ” sighing Marinette gives up and lean back on his chest. Chat cuddle her closer and hook his chin over her shoulder, like he was used to do it. Soothing in his arms, she sigh again. Telling him the truth was really not going like she had expected it.

“Why would his Kwami do something like this”  
“Because he is an Ass, a huge one sometimes” Chats blond hair tickle her cheek when he nod at Tikki’s words. “but still, what could have happen…”  
“ I waked him up in the middle of the night because I was worry about you” purred he on her Shoulder. “You where worry about me?”  
“I’m always thinking about you and how you are doing” turning her head to him her cheek touch his, only the simply touch of his cheek made her heart race. With a knowing smile Tikki let them both alone. 

No matter what Adrien was doing now, She would not made up her hopes about him. He wasn’t himself right now and he wasn’t even meaning all this sweet things he tells her and there was no chance she would let a kiss happen which he wouldn’t remember. Well not an other one even that she was curious to know if his lips where still so soft like the first time . No, she had to fight against this nice feeling of been so close to him. She needs space between them. 

Pulling just a bit away to keep her trough strait she, decides to look into his eyes instant, what is an error. great, her brain gives a silent goodbye, when there view meet.

“S..since when you know that I know?” stutter she, ah come on why now, she didn’t stutter around him since a month. Chats view soften “I hear you talking when I hide, behind the small wall on the nearby roof.”  
“You stalk me?”  
“No stalking, I admired my princess from afar”  
“Yea that’s what stalking means Chat and its not okay” 

‘Hypocrite as if you didn’t hoard everything he ever touch’ Oh her brain was back and it’s on Adrien’s side, fantastic. 

“I disappoint you ” whispers he sad.  
“No, Adrien. You could never disappoint me, but maybe you tell me the next time you are around so we can talk with each other you kn….” he interrupts her with a kiss

Oh holly Kwami he just pressed his lips at hers to shut her up. 

Holly Kwami Adrien is kissing her.

With wide eyes she let him kiss her not that she feels forced to let him kiss her dhe was almost tamper to give in, kissing him back. She want too, but this wasn’t how it should happen there first kiss should be something special, Well there second kiss. Chat pulls away from her, tens he press his lips together to a strait line turning his Head away from her. 

“Sorry I..”

No 

“.. don’t know ..”

Don’t Apologize please.

“..what comes over me I..”

Cupping his cheeks she turn his head to face her again, “Don’t Apologize please” ignoring the scrams of her consider she gives in. 

She wrap her arms around his neck pulled him closer to show him that she want this too.  
Want him.

She rup with her nose over his and want to close the distance<

“Marie?”

Marinette gabs on Chat’s lips. Alya! When she sees them together then… 

Marinette without to think straight she jumps from his lap and rush the stairs down. 

“Hello? Sabine send me up. I need your help girl or I don’t pass the quiz tomorrow” Calls Alya close on the stairs to her room. 

Frozen in the middle her way down, the realization of her doing hit her turning around she sees the black tail vanish thru the window. No, he shouldn’t left, she didn’t want him to leave. 

‘Congratulations’ whispers her consider ‘You messed up bad’ with a heavy heart Marinette looks to her Frieden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hands of you want to kill Alya. The continue will come immediately with the tomorrow prompt ‘Are you doodling Chat Noir????’


	11. Day 11: Are you..... doodling Chat Noir?????

After her uniforms show up, Alya didn’t show any interest to leave soon again, no she told Marinette that she would stay for dinner and then a little bit longer.  
Only to made sure that they both passed the Quiz and usually Marinette would be glad over the help of her friend really, but today she could kill Alya. 

Why had she to show up short before she kissed Chat back? She can still feel the burning trace of his lips on hers and it pass horse since he kissed her!

Damn She should have kissed him back when he was kissing her. But no she had to listen to her stupid considered. 

She hoped that he was okay. Her poor Kitty all alone out there stumble thru Paris, completely high 

Oh god what was when he had forget where he life’s? Or if Hawk moth send out an Akuma and he want to help in his condition?  
Her stomach decides that it was a good idea just to turn around at the trough. She try to take deep breath the hold the sick feeling down. 

Everything is aright with him, Marinette 

No

She needs to go after him and check it for herself. But how was she going to distract Alya? 

Well she could still kill her.

“Are you….. doodling Chat Noir?” Marinette looks down at her notes. and saw the tiny chat head looking back at her. She should stop to doodling when she was in thoughts.

Kitty

Alya hummed knowing next to her “Now I gat why you change so much around Adrien lately , you have an other blonde in mind” flushing Marinette clean her throat 

“Only because I want to be only Adrien’s friend and that I draw cat faces and tiny paws sometimes , doesn’t mean that I I’m feel something for Chat Noir” whispers she dry. 

Oh wow, Alya wasn’t going to buy this lie. A look on the face of her friend confirm her suspect.  
“Oh girl don’t lie to me” Marinette scratch her neck flushed “I don’t lie to you Al”

Smirking Alya lean back “You know I can totally understand you. “ Marinette’s eyes wide 

What?

“Chats looks damn hot in his suit. I mean seriously All this things the suit shows” Alya trailed of with a sigh “He is just so yummy . it’s really a shame that he can’t show more of his body, and use it thru the fight I mean the Akuma’s would go so fast distract by his abs ” 

Marinette grits her teeth a knowing warm feeling of anger boil up in her gut, she know that it was just provocation, Alya was just mucking her to get the truth out of her, but man she had I on the tip of her tongue to tell her soon not anymore friends that Chat was more the just some eye candy. 

“ nah Ladybug would problematic been to distract too, I wonder how she can resist him anyway with his sexy little tailed ass. If I would be his Partner, the patrol wouldn’t be to protect Paris you know ”

taking a deep shaking breath Marinette was sure. She was going to kill Alya, for real this time stranger her with the yoyo on the top of the Eiffel Tower.

Tipping her still smirking lips with the pen Alya added “although if he looks like this in his civil too, it is understandable for Ladybugs to reject him, I mean he has to be an disloyal Playboy with girls on every finger…” 

Oh to hell “just shut up damn” blurt Marinette out angry.

“ you don’t know , nothing about him” hiss she quietly, okay no theoretical Alya knows both good enough, but both weren’t like that. She didn’t reject him because of something stupid like that, she reject him because she was already in love with him.

“Yes, he looks like a damn Greek god in his suit, but this don’t gives you any right to cut him down on his look. He is more then his good look, he is pretty smart, sensitive and don’t you dear to say something about his loyalty for people he care about. And yes His sense of humor is for the trash , but this don’t stop him to still try always his best to cheer up People around him. He is a great Partner Uhm … for Ladybug” 

That was to much damn Alya

Named Alya gives her a devious smile “oh girl is so easy to push your buttons, when you really like a guy ”  
“I hate you” Alya grin wider “No, you don’t and let me tell you that you have a bad type Girl. For good looking blonds with green eyes” 

“No, I don’t have a type Alya” well this was true at last. Chat and Adrien where one and the same so no type here.

No matter how deeply in love she was with Chat It was never His look what attract her at him neither with his civil. She needs to see after him. now

“Al I’m pretty tired and want to go to bed now” Alya blinks 

“You kick me out because I teased you with Chat Noir? Dame girl you gat it bad for him” Marinette didn’t response her and close her books. Alya chuckle light . “okay, I go, but remember you give me your word for the sleep over this weekend, and I don't accept a No” 

“Whatever Al, thank you for your visit” Alya laugh and lay her arm around her “Don’t worry girl I have my own Greek god, you can keep yours” 

 

Marinette stubble out on the balcony ,rushing to the reeling she wait to see Alya on the street. As so that her friend would vanish behind the school she would wake up Tikki and see after her partner, hopeful he was at home and save. 

Oh please lord let him be save.

“Hi” Marinette spin on her heels, laying behind her on her small lounger was Chat! Oh he was alright even that he looks awful pale and tired 

She kneeled down next to him “Are you okay?” he shrug unsure 

“ My head is killing me” murmurs he. Rubbing with his hand over his face he moan “Plagg will pay for this”

It seams like he was sober again, god thanks, she was quickly back on her feet opening her window she looks over her shoulder to him “I have somewhere Painkiller and some water. If you want” Chat looks tortured to her, 

“ I don’t want to cause you more trouble then I already have Marie its late I should go home” 

Marinette shock her head “Don’t be ridicules You don’t cause me trouble Adrien, but when you want to left so badly, then wait please. I get Tikki and help you go home save” he raise his hands “ Marie I can’t accept this after how I show up here and I think I’m good enough to..” he shout his moth at her view. 

“Ah good, you gat what I was about to say hmm” he nod quickly. “Come in with me Alya left, but you may know this already ” she jump down on her bed. When she react the stair, she hears Chat land behind her lesser elegant. 

“Why do you think I know….” Growling he berry his face into her pillow. Letting him back she collected everything he would need. Pain killers a glass water, a mug milk and the left over sandwich from the dinner. Her mother saw the set and give her a thumb up, on her way bake up into her room. 

The optimistic soul. 

God how would she start the discussion and the kiss. Should she bring it up out of the blue or not? Dose he even remember it?

Standing in her room again the short wave of panic washed away she smiles at the sign of him sitting on the couch.

His couch 

He try to hide his happiness over the sandwich, she brings him. But he fails, she can see the glam of joy in his eyes and even if she can’t, she knows him too good. “I don’t know if you are even hungry” whispers she blushed, Chat grimace 

“ its hard to explain, I’m hungry, but my head feels like I lost a fight against an Truck. So I’m not sure if I’m not throwing up the sandwich, what would be a shame, it looks delicious” Marinette knitter her eyebrows together, her poor Kitty “maybe you try to take the pill first. Although you shouldn’t take it at empty stomach Uhm ” he looks at her with an unsure view, there was it the moment she scared so much. Taking the painkillers he swallow one pill and take the water. He Close his eyes he lean back on the couch. 

Marinette’s heart sank, her old Chat would have lay his head in her lap and want for her to strokes thru his hair. It was over she had lost him.

No nothing is over. Just talk with him now, tell him. 

“Plagg seems to be pretty mean” said she folding her hand together. 

Please let them all be right, I need my Chat. Prays she silent 

Chat s eyes open a crack “Not really, I know how he is and its my fault that it happen”

There. She want that this works, that Adrien could be himself, not only around her, then she had to start with this now.

“Adrien Ahem Chat, stop blaming your self for everything what went wrong, it’s not your fault. Unless you caused of course, but you didn’t so this time ” she grimace grate that went horribly wrong. 

Chat gives her a weak smile “You can call me by my name, if you are confinable with it I mean is still call you, by your Nickname right?” the last part sound more like a question to her, like they had the same reason for her calling him by his official name. 

“of course you call my by my nickname, but I’m in civil right now and you wear the mask, what is completely fine for me you know, but I don’t want to mix it up. Just in case we are in a fight, not that I out you in front of everyone” 

“oh that sound logic ” 

she nod silent good this silence was so awkward now.  
Chat wipes with his boots on her ground and made the only sound, well not the only her heart thumps so hard against his rips, that she was sure he must hearing the noise it make.

“ I don’t take Plagg’s blame on me” whispers he into the silence  
“I waked him up last night and that’s his way to react of such things and if I wasn’t nervous like hell I would have seen the trap sooner”

“nervous? What made you so nervous that you need to mist your head?”

“ I was last night on the roof and her you talk with Sabine ” 

“oh you told me this already Mister Stalker” yea, that s why you know that I like you.  
She breath sharply in, Adrien hear how she told her mother that she likes him!  
Oh no

He flush red “Once is an incident okay and I had such a bad consider for hearing how you know that its me that I run off in panic without to say hello. What cause me to freak out completely ”

Marinette breath relived out. He didn’t hear there talking about feelings good. 

“Uhm not that I mind it that you drop by, but why where you still up so late?” 

“I don’t know if it was a panic attack or a nightmare what wakes me up , but I hade the urgent to made sure you are alright too. So I wake Plagg, big error how it looks like huh?”

Marinette’s eyes grows last night? “ You had a nightmare last night? Do you remember something” he shock his head

“ No, nothing, I just wake up and was sure that an Akuma was in my room that’s why I had the urgent to made sure you where okay and end up on the nearby roof hearing you talk with Sabine” 

That was an coincidence right? It has to be one. Even when Tikki had warned her, that something like this can happen after they know. No this doesn’t mean that he feels her dreams, it was a coincidence not more. A black gloved hand appear in front of her face

” Marinette? Everything alright, you look pretty pale”

She blinks “Yes, everything fine. It just sound so awful. I’m sorry that you have to deal with something like that ” he shrug again “Lets change the subject. I have to know how you discover me” 

She smirk that was something she wants to talk rather “You act straying around me as Marinette . I mean its not really you to yell at Chloe” 

“she pushed you away and on the top of this she was mean to you ” Marinette take his hand in hers, heart skip a beat by the surprised view he gives her “Yea, but that’s Chloe, she was always like this with me and how I said you changed around me so it made click pretty fast. I’m sorry fro keeping it soo long” he sequence her hand gently.

“You freak out and keep it a silent that’s fine for me”

“Silent? She scrams for three hour into her pillow at hat day” informed Tikki him giggling.

Marinette glares flushed at her Kwami “Tikki I trough you sleep” chat chuckle light with her Kwami 

“how are you feel about it now?” ask he soft “Uhm pretty good ”

“yea?” 

“I admit , it is confusing at the begin, to separate you two, but not impossible" response she honestly even that Confusing the understatement of the year was. 

It terrific her more, to know that it was Adrian under near this mask. That it was Adrien who shield her already more times from attacks then she could count anymore. Adrien, the boy she love so much was also her best friend and partner

"Ah, confusing?, look at that Tikki she plays the cool bug, even that we already know she freaked out completely ” she smirk, he was mocking her! She roll her eyes and reach him the snake.  
“Wipe the smirk of your face and eat tom Cat “ he laughs and by into the sandwich 

“ thank you for being so clam with it, I know that Adrien Agreste and Chat noir don’t have many thing in commune” said he after his first bit 

“maybe from the outside you two are different, but in the bottom you are both the same guy” 

“Princess”

”No I know my best friend kitty. I just hope that he stays like he is” Chat give her a tooth full smile.  
“Even when I show up high?”

“Tss of course what do you remember anyway of you trip.” 

He froze immediately. Damn wrong time to bring it up. 

“Not much” admit he quietly “It’s all a blurry feeling of happiness“

She sigh of course he didn’t remember an of course she had made up her hopes stupid Marinette.

“Marie did I made something, that made you uncomfortable?” 

“No” answer she honestly “You where just a hug Cat who want affection, nothing new”

He flush deep red behind his mask. “sorry”

“Don’t, it’s okay. I just want that you know that not only chat is always welcome here, but you too. High or not“

“So we know now and need to be okay again?” 

Smiling softly she shok her head “we don’t need to go back to be Okay, we already are right?”  
Thankful her Partner nod.

 

“How was your afternoon lover boy?” ask Plagg chuckling, As soon that Adrien realis him.

“You are going to pay for this Plagg” murmur he an felled into his couch. He still feels groggy after that day. 

“Why? You talk with her pretty successful after the smirk on your face”

Adrien hummed, there talk really turn out good, not thanks to Plagg of cores, but still there where okay. That was important his sweet Marinette.  
She had such a generous heart.

Leaning back he sigh deeply, he was glad that the kiss didn’t made her uncomfortable, even that had played off, with a lie.  
Uhm not his best idea.  
He should have tell her that he remember all. Yea he really should have, but was to soon to bring it up, right there and he didn’t want to made it awkward between them.

“Oh No what did you do this time?” ask Plagg annoyed 

Adrian smirk “You know you shouldn’t be worry about me right now”  
Plagg snort “Not? about what then Kid your grate pay back?” 

Adrian grin “I shall greetings you from Tikki” Plagg’s Eyes wide “She is so thrilled to see you after this afternoon, I could hardly stop her form coming with me” grinning satisfies at him, Adrian could swear his Kwami paled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip Plagg god of destruction and chaos.   
> Next prompt is haha surprise day 13 Nightmare with a little surprised, for two important characters here. Tomorrow we go back to My Mother the Akuma.


	12. Day 12 Touch Starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Mother the Akuma part 4

Adrien wakes up, by the ray of sunlight , hitting his face. Half asleep he pulls the small body in his arms closer to his chest Inhalant the sweet flowery scent, he sigh moody.

What for a fantastic feeling to wake up with the person you love in your arms. 

Its to good to be true. 

It was real this wasn’t a dream or? 

He open his eyes to made sure that is reality and he sleeps with Marinette in his arms, only to see mush of black hair. Pushing himself up on his elbow he watched his Partner sleeping. Laying curl up next to him, in this old shirt who out him, it was her. Marinette takes deep regular breath, what was a good sign, in her condition. Breathing out she sort light what let Adrien smile tender. Marinette’s snoring is the adorable sound he ever heard. 

His Princess

He knows now who she is and at the same time he had almost lost her. He shake the bad feeling up, She was okay now laying here next to him in his bed and sleeping peace 

Carful to not wake her up Adrien slip out of the king sizes bed. She needs her sleep and something to eat, when she wakes up. what shall he Oder for them? With his head full of thoughts from the Last night he didn’t feels really after just Sit around and wait. He could go back to bed then, but was this okay? Unsure over his doing he take a distraction and pass his plate grey black living room in his way to the wide open kitchen. A bar in the middle separate both luxury rooms from each other. Man was he against it when Natalie had showed him, this Apartment the first time he wasn’t still used on livening alone in this penthouse. But it didn’t seems so huge when someone was here with him. 

“Well look who finely waked up” murmur Plagg from his Cat tree. Adrian spotted him in his hammock laying lazy beside a still fest asleep Tikki

“You know the house rules Plagg. No bagging for cheese before I hade my firs coffee”

“I’m Sorry kid, but this coffee spewing thing is too loud and Tikki is sleeping, is there a chance you can forget that rule for once? “ he grimace Marinette was still asleep too and she needs her sleep and the coffee machine was really loud like hell.

 

A glare at his watch told him that it was almost time for dinner, So coffee wasn’t the best option right now anyway. they had really sleep the hole day? No wonder he was staving. He nod to Plagg and brings him a plat with food.

Sure that cooking would distract him Adrian stand behind the counter, where he had a directly view to keep his bedroom door in sight. start to cutting all the vegetables for the rice he want to made, his mind still wanders, back to last nigh and this morning.

He had almost lost Marinette, discover her identity like that wasn’t in his top five of moments how it should have happen. Like:

In the moonlight thru a romantically pic nick?

Yes please

A day spending with each other on a mission before someone of them let slips the identity?

Not perfect but Acceptable

but how it had really happen.….It was too much and it taste so bittersweet. 

There was no happiness at the beginning, no loud screamed love confess heck not even a clear line if they loving each other.

Okay yes, she was injured and he would never push this talk before she wasn’t sound again. And yes she had said he means the world to her too, but it doesn’t mean that she mean it like he did. Although 

… well they liked each other a lot and kissed so they had left the friend zone, definitive. 

Hopeful

Completely sunken in his thoughts, Adrian didn’t hear the small thief coming, until two small arms wrap around his middle, and starlet him. “Good morning ” whispers Marinette shy into his back “ Its good evening bug” giggling she cuddle into his side to see what he is doing looking up at him with the endless ocean like eyes, he swallow dry “is this your fantastic chicken rice you are making ? “ 

“It is and before you ask me, no you can’t help me. Theoretical you shouldn’t have left the bed.” Leading her to the wood table Marinette looks up to him with pouting lips “That’s not fair, first despair my ultra comfortable heat pillow so that I wake up, in this huge bad all by myself and know I can’t even made my own diner!” Adrien smirks “I take this as a good sign that you miss me” said he walking back to his cook station “for what?” He didn’t response her, he wouldn’t have this important talk with her like this. Stirring the rice, he saw out of the comer how Marinette want to stand up again.

“What are you doing?” ask he looking up. 

“I want made coffee?” 

“Tikki sleeps! No coffee!” Marinette’s brows shoot up at Plagg’s domineering tone. 

“ Is he always like this?” 

Adrien grimace “actually No, but it’s the first time we have visit and he don’t hide so” Putting her cine on her hand she watch him made dinner.   
“ Uhm can I prepare the table?” 

“No”

“ Adrien I’m Really not used to sit around and do nothing”

“ Well, you should get use to it. You are my girlfriend now and that means I spoiler you like the princess you are” Marinette grins at him, “ I remember that we agree to talk about it” 

Oh right, he want to talk with her thru the Dinner damn! He turn around to pick up the grated cheese out of the fridge and yelps.

“shht is some silence to much to asked for”

Marinette’s eyes sprinkles with amusement.

“Not funny” she giggles sweetly and title her head. 

“Go and sit mph” His eyes felt close. How much he already love this feeling of her kissing him. “Sorry” whispers she Adrian sigh deeply, they would talk now “Are we a little bit touch starved?” Marinette’s face flush red “Maybe a bit” smirking like a cat on the cream he lean down and press a soft kiss on her lips.

“Better?” holding him back on his cheeks she close the distance again and kiss him back deeper, pressing her body flush on his he managed to made her hum softly, he peck her lips one last time “Marie I have to made dinner and feed you” she sigh aad and batting her eyelashes “Okay one last kiss” Feeling her smile on his lips he meltdown.

Oh lord this woman would be his ruin. Pulling back from his new finely girlfriend. He turn around as fast as he can. What didn’t stop her from follower him instant of sitting down. Cuddling into his side in front of the large oven. “needy Princess” “Marinette froze “ just feel cuddling today” Adrien smirk “I’m not used to not be the one who gets the cuddles ” Inform he her “But for my lovely princess I’ll try” she looks up again to him “How generous of you. How can I even show my gratefulness?” before he can answer, his Kwami appear in his view.” You two are loud” sigh Marinette looks to him 

“ Plagg we talk in a normal tone” 

“ Tikki needs sleep”

“Of course she does, but we both know that Tikki sleeps like a stone when e is tired” 

crossing his arms in front of his chest Plagg snort. “Just stop doing all this noise” 

He should have Oder something, instant of cooking.   
"You two make this smack noise and moan like teenagers all the time!” Adrien’s eyes wide, not okay Plagg. That was…. Uh Idea. He kiss the flushed Marinette on her cheek.

“if you would excuse me love” said He softly and steps grinning to the side “Plagg?” “what?” ask his to innocent Kwami tens back “ Claws out” he is sure he can hear Plagg threaten him with something, but he doesn’t care.” Wow” 

Looking back at his girlfriend, he still can believe how good it feels to have the right to call her like that , she giggles and pick with a fork into the filed pan “Hey!” humming by the bit she steal, he raise his finger “Princess, Princess” censures he softly “I have plats you know, there is no need for you to eat out of the pan” “You know” said she and pick with the fork another piece of meat out. “ Now that I have you super chef and plate owner, Maman and Papa will be much calmer ” he feels his blood rush out of his face. Her Parents, Sabine! How could you forget. “Adrien? Hey What’s wrong” Marinette looks so worry at him. How was he going to explain her what happen? “Come here” she pulled him behind her on the couch. He sit down on the black ladder couch. He was going to lose this when he told her what happen between him and Sabine. Coming back Marinette didn’t sit down next to him, no she sits in his lap laying her head on his   
shoulder. 

“What did I say, what scared you like this?” He take a deep breath, sooner or later she would gat to know it anyway, rather he told her all before someone else did it. “ Was it because of my Parents, we don’t have to tell someone anything you know” his hands Rupp over her back “Your words remained me of something that I did and I’m not proud of it” Marinette pulls away enough to look at him “After the fight with Lady Marionette, when you break down in my arms. Sabine.. well she was normal again and confuse. She ask me what happen with her and you….I had no nerves and yell at her” Marinette’s eyes shows pitty for him

“Oh Kitty”

“ Marie I don’t deserve your understanding, I said horribly things to Sabine out of fear and panic, what I shouldn’t have do” he looks away “I’m sorry that I mess up our relationship so fast and no I would have say it every one we know” wispier he sad it was over he knows it. Marinette cup his cheek and force him to looks at her. “ When I was ten I told my mother that I hate her and that I want a new one. Only because I didn’t get her permission to visit a concert in the park” Adrian knitter his eyebrows together

“What?”

“My Mother forgive me this words over a nonsense. She will forgive you your words out of panic and fear too.” “ Marie you are her child and I’m just….” 

“The Man I love” interrupts she him softly. “They will forgive you because I love you and because they both know and love you too. Or did you mean to yell at Maman?”

“ Of course not I was just worry about you and …Did you just said twice that you love me?” she peck soft his lips “ I will always did Adrchat” the not known weight slip from his shoulder, “You want to keep me?” she smirk “You are cut in Cat ears and so nice to cuddle with. Why not” he shake his head in Unbelief, how much luck he had with her “ You are amazing Marinette. I love you” she slips for his lap “ What do you say, we eat on the couch and watch some TV and we cuddle a bit?” “Oh no the food” she raise her hands “I turn off the stove, don’t worry” 

“And your Parents” 

“ They can wait Kitty” 

He sigh deeply, “Alright let's do it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hade to split this one in two, hopeful I hit the right place for the cut, the second part of this one will come with day 16 ‘cuddles’ Tomorrow we return to ‘Why I had to lose my Lucky charm’ with Nightmare and confessions.


	13. Day 13: Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contents nightmears  
> You have been warned
> 
> Whybrid I had to lose my Lucky Charm( part 8)

Ladybug land stumbling behind a tree, still trembling from the fight she realis her transformation. “Marinette?” ask a familiar voice behind her. Slowly she turns around and face a shocked looking Alya  
“Al!”

„You are Ladybug?“ hiss Alya. Marinette managed a simply nod. The way Alya was looking at her like she was disappoint?  
„How can someone like you being Ladybug?” her eyes grows “A..Alya?” “I can’t believe that I ever look up to Ladybug, when it is only you behind this mask”  
„ Alya What do you mean ? “ looking disgusting at her Alya walks away without giving her an answer. 

 

“Oh Marinette” said Tikki frustrated “Why can’t you even follow the simplest rules?” Marinette want to answer her, but Tikki snort “ Choosing you was the biggest error, you aren’t made to be a good Ladybug” leaving her behind Tikki fly away. Marinette open her mouth to call after her, bag her to wait and let her explain, but no sound comes out.

“Marinette!” calls Sabine kneeling next to a unfamiliar looking coal lupus “Quick you have to use your magic cure” “But I already have release the cure” with tear filled eyes Sabine should her head “And why is your father still like that? Do something save him!”  
“ I can’t. We need to ask Tikki and I…” watching helpless how the coal lupus wither away in crumbles, falling down on her knees Marinette hold her ears shut . She still can hear, her mothers inculcate screams over her daughters fail. The dishonor who the family had to face now, that she had killed her own father.

Rocking for and back on the ground, Marinette tryst disappeared to take deep breaths, it doesn’t work, her breath comes out in hasty burst.

Adrien she needs him.

Chat!

Where is her Partner when she need him the most?

„ Well, look who was under the Bug mask all this time“ Whisper a amusing voice. Hard breathing Marinette looks up. The Akuma of the Fake Fox hero looks with an evil grin down at her.  
„ What a shame that Adrien can’t see anymore who he admire so much“ 

„ What have you done to him!“ yells Marinette disappeared. Volpina’s cold laugh let her shivers.  
No Volpina’s lie. He was alright, she only needs to transform , and he would be okay  
„ What do you think Marinette?„ ask she with a poisoning voice. 

NO! 

He is fine she lies....

„ The same I did with your worthless pet“ She toss a black body next to Marinette.  
Chat!  
She crawl to him. Turning his limp body around she place his head in her lap “Chat please open your eyes for me Kitty” stroking over his scratched cheek, she feels the coldness under her fingertips. He wouldn’t react anymore. No, he is sleeping not more. 

“Give me your Miraculous” hiss Hawk Moth dark voice.

‘Marinette!’

“ Is over, I have finely won! The World domination is mine”

“No” screams she, hugging Chats head tight on her chest “We don’t give up, right Kitty? You don’t let me alone with this. We can’t lose as long that we are together…„ The moment in which his death settled, itself uninvited down. Split her mind in two. Somewhere is someone screaming so heartbreaking over her lost, that it stops her breath out of pain, her view blurred from the lack of oxygen. The someone it’s her, She is screaming and Hawkins moth is laughing at her. 

“Marinette, wake up its just a Nightmare” bag a new voice. Open her eyes, her vision is still blurred, she Is pressed against a hard black ground, not ground a chest. It moves up and down so fast like her own. “Chat” gasp she breathless letting a force pulling her higher, she feels burning skin touching her forehead. Burying her face in a neck with the familiar fragrance, she feels how she can clamp down. There are voices around her, but she isn’t scared anymore the scent would protect her, it take away her fear already “Adrien?” 

 

Never in his hole live Adrien had so much fun, like on this Friday afternoon. Totally excited Adrien had wave down every worry of Marinette to made this sleepover at all, because of there Kwamis. Ignoring this he had begs with his best Kitty eyes, until she gives in and agree to attend the sleepover too. 

With the Twins surprised sickness the party was as good as done, when Sabine told them to come to the bakery, what how he had told Marinette was a divine providence that thereally identityso and Kwamis where really save at that night.

Well if he had know back then, that the God was Plagg, he would have made such a big thing out of it for sure.

Not that it wasn’t a nice afternoon. Baking together cookies for there movie marathon and telling each other bad jokes, until Marinette threaten to eat all cookies alone, was funny and something he never thought that could happen to him. When Marinette had told him all this things a week ago, he doesn’t have seen the tiniest chance that she really know everything about him and was okay with him being just him. But thanks goodness he was wrong, this evening in which they all eat together and let him feel like a normal boy, thanks to his friends and Partner, was a blessing. Everything was great until the panic waked him up again. 

He knows immediately that it has to come from Marinette, she never told him, why this was happening, with both of them but he was sure she knows.

Sitting up he sees that Alya and Nino are up too. As good as she can, Alya tried to keep the thrashing Marinette down. The painful howls Marinette shoot out let him froze, until that moment he never heard so much pain in a voice, her breathing is to fast.

“ Chat! No” by hearing her sobbing his name, Adrien rush instinctively on her side 

“ Don’t she…” Alya interrupt herself, when he pick Marinette from the improvise bed, they had sleep in on her bedroom ground. Holing her close to his chest he place them both down on the couch, feeling how hard she trembles, in his arms let his heart ache. His red black spotted night shirt, which had made her laughing so hard that she fall from her desk chair a few hours ago is soaked from her tears now. 

“Chat” 

“ Marie I’m here” 

“No Chat don’t leave me No…” hearing her falling back into a not understanding cry, Adrien feels so helpless. Rocking her back and for like a toddler in his arms, he has an idea. A risky one, but he would risk anyway everything for Marinette. 

“Plagg claws out!” calls he. Over the surprised yells of his friends, he keep his attention at Marinette. Later he would explain them all, but for now was Marinette everything what matters for him. 

“Marinette, wake up its just a Nightmare” beg he, suddenly Marinette relax slowly in his arms. Looking up to his shock stared friends Adrien try to give them a Tender make Chat smirk

“Dude You are Chat Noir? Knows Marinette that you…” 

“yes, she knows” interrupt Adrien him pulling Marinette up on his shoulder, he feels how she berry her face in his neck. With a found look Alya nod slowly, “ well then we will get some ice for my rips now. Be careful she kicks like a world champion “ murmur Alya and leave with Nino the bedroom. Taking a deep breath the pressure slip from his shoulder. “ Adrien?” ask she breathless

“ Hey welcome back”

“sorry I didn’t mean to wake you up “ His gloved hand stroke careful thru her lose hair. He feels how his touch let her melting down, in conform 

“Don’t be sorry for waking me. Tell me rather why you didn’t said that it is that bad, with your Trauma” she takes a few deep breath before she answer “This are only bad dreams Adrien, not Traumas. I’m fine” he sigh deeply. Why did she need to be so stubborn over those kind of things. “Don’t keep this low Marie. I can still feel you shaking and those lovely screams you made will hunt me in my bad dreams, you aren’t fine, so stop to act like nothing and talk with me or someone else, but do it” He let her pulling away from his neck, looking into her wide red puffed eyes, he can almost ready her mind, turning her head to the empty pillow and blanket pile she close sniffing her eyes “ Marie” with raised hands she stopped him from holding her again “ You transform in front of them because of me right?” Whisper she. He pressed his lips together, what should he do tell her the truth or….. 

“Tikki” Calls he looking around for the God, he avoid Marinette face. He knows that she was mad over the changing subject, but hey what she could do, he could do too just lesser smoother.  
“ Good job Adrien” the blue eyes of the tiny God shin from the nightstand down at them. “I don’t know what I have done, Tikki and as long Marinette isn’t ready to tell me, how it exactly happen that I feel her dream, I wouldn’t ask, but she needs help.” “I’m okay” protest Marinette, what got ignore from both. “ I already told her that Master Fu can help her” Adrien growl intern. “ Marinette, why…” She clap her hands over his mouth “ Because it is nothing, I don’t go to Master Fu only because I dream bad and you either” 

Stubborn woman 

“ I’m not stubborn!” answer she to his not spoken words, he raised his eyebrows in awaiting, “Okay” sights she “ I just have some nightmares when I feel under pressure” Her eyes looks into his “ And only then when I got the feeling that someone could know how close I am to brake under the burden of what it means to be Ladybug. And I don’t I can’t tell the man who choose me for this that it’s getting to much for me to Handel. Not over something I can make go away again” His heart brakes, by her hurt confessing. Her hands slide from his mouth down to hold his shoulder. “And why didn’t you talk with me about it? I mean I notice that there was something with you and I ask” 

 

“ You are already always worry about me and I didn’t want to give you a reason for. ..” she looks away “For change my mind about you being Ladybug” added he softly. 

Thinking about his next words exactly Plagg realis his Transformation and he could feel how soft Marinettes hair are between his fingers.  
“Did I ever told you that when it wouldn’t be for my best friend I couldn’t do this job alone.” She looks at him in wonder 

”Not because you are the one who has to save us all the time, but because I know that with you I have someone who is with me in the same boat, someone who understands my situation, carry the same responsible like I do and this knowing helps me so much, you help me to take this opportunity to help People in need and fight against the Evil. The last week’s have prove that I was wrong. Oh, don’t get me wrong now I’m still worry about you, but I can do both. Been worry about your safety and trusting you being a fantastic Ladybug ” Tears roll down her cheek, wiping away her tears he smile softly “And I can do more things you know I can unlock doors , not like monkeys and donkeys they can’t even with the keys in there names” Marinettes blue eyes wide she made a coughing sound between pain and giggle 

“And I can sing, but not this song from Frozen. It’s getting so old, I still can’t understand why people don’t LET IT GO “ 

“You are not funny” says she with a small smile. 

“I was going to tell you a Pizza joke, but I think it will be too cheesy” he grin over her blubbering laugh. 

“ Hey What is so funny?” Ask Alya confused, Nino came in behind her looking not lesser confused 

“I just told Marie that I couldn’t made Twilight my new password, because it had to much unless characters“ 

Marinette lead forward and shock her head on his shoulder with a growl. The smug smirk Alya gives him, let him remember in what for a position they are. With her in his lap. “Be careful Sunshine Hero or not, I can kick your ass” said she to him and he is sure she isn’t meaning the joke. He didn’t want to think about how he would explain Alya, that no matter how much he want, Marinette would never see him like this. “Thank you” whispered Marinette “You are welcome Princess” 

“Princess?” Ask Nino mocking what get him immediately a hit into his rips from Alya’s elbow. With red flushed checks Marinette slips from his laptop and sit down next to him. 

“Girl you hold it back, in front of me that you have found out who Chat Noir is?” Something on the way how Alya had said it let Marinette look strange tense. Damn what are they going to tell Alya and Nino without giving away her secret? 

“ I mean I totally had you in suspect to be Chat Sunshine, but how did you just said to her that you are Chat or…” Adrien grimace, yepp he would like to have some alone time with his partner just for this kind of questions. 

“ I didn’t find it out he finds me” answer Marinette firmly.

She wasn’t going to..

“Why was Adrien I mean Chat looking for you?” ask Nino, when Alya already looks with wide eyes at them, Adrien feels again the blush coming up to his cheeks, when Marinette take his hand to have a live line for her next words.

“Because a Black Chat looks always out for his Ladybug”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What for a prompt for this special day. 
> 
> The continued of this outing and help for Adrien and Marinette problem, will come quickly with tomorrow’s prompt ‘I told you it was a bad idea to do that’
> 
> And Happy Mothers day at all moms who read this. You are awesome.


	15. Day 14 : I told you that it was a bad idea to do that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why I had to lose my Lucky Charm (part 9)

Alya look unbelievable to Adrien and her, over to the couch,. The shock of the nightmare was still settle in her Bones, but the way Tikki tips her neck, and Adrien present give her enough courage to want fight against this one fear answer hey here was her chance to prove her self. That the fear Alya would be disappoint, because she had always to lie, because as star struck her best friend was with Ladybug, the heroine of Paris was just a normal girl behind the mask.

“Marie you don’t have to..” whispered Adrien in lower voice to her “Only because they know who I am. it doesn’t mean for you to give your secret away too” She looks into his mournfully face, with her free hand she strokes with her fingertips slowly over his wrinkle forehead. “ I know that I don’t have to, but it doesn’t change the face the I just have and it is the right thing to do” 

“ Yea, because I have mess this up”

“When someone has messed this up then it was me.” he snort amusing,

“ You where right, when you told me that this is divine providence. You…”

“I?”  
Letting her fingertips slips down, away from his face, she looks over to her friends still showed faces. Adrien sigh deeply  
“From all gods. I have to pick Plagg for this providence” 

“Oh No. I’m I innocent, I do….”

“Plagg didn’t you learn your lesson yet?” Smirking over to the good visibility two tiny gods Marinette takes the chance to introduce them.

“Alya, Nino this are Tikki God of creation and Plagg God of destruction our Kwami’s. Said hey guys” both Kwamis murmured something and Plagg use Tikki short distraction to zip away “Oh my God girl you are Ladybug?” Marinette swallow dry 

“Yes” Alya wave her closer unsure of what would happen Marinette stand up. With letting go of Adrien hand, she feels the panic coming back. Alya’s face expression change so quickly and before Marinette can react her best friend crush her into a strong hug. “Oh my god, that’s so awesome, my best friend is Ladybug!” cheers she. Let her out of the huge she grabbing her hand Alya looks joyful to her “Girl how the heck you can do this all?” Marinette blinks overwhelmed of the easement she feels . “I don’t know what you mean exactly ” Alya shake her head amusing “ The school, your hobby, being there for all when we need you and the hero story, this all. Girl it’s like you..” “are Miraculous” added Adrien softly for Alya, her friend nod excited. Marinette looks to him, and he nod in Nino direction, the poor boy was still in shocked “ we’ll get something to drink for the Lady’s “ said Adrien and pulled his friend behind him, giving her a last encourage smile his blond hair mob vanished the stairs down.

 

“Good this is the best night in my life” whispered Alya in lower voice. Sitting down on Adrian’s side of the couch Marinette, to feel his closeness somehow she nod agreed. It was really a damn good night apart from the nightmare of course “I found out who my favorite Hero’s and part time partners are” count Alya out with her fingers, “Thanks for choosing me” 

“You make a good part time hero” answer Marinette 

“ My boyfriend, which my best friend in mask set me up with thanks for this girl, told me tonight that he loves me” 

Marinette smirk happy for her “Was about time congratulations ” 

“Whatever. I'm unspeakable happy that my best friend who is a super hero has finally a relationship with her hero Partner who is also her crush “ Marinette feels her face heating up 

“Al, you’re misunderstanding something. Cha.. Adrien and I we are partners. You know not more, just friends”  
Alya gives her a found look and sit to her “Wait what?” Marinette grimace “Tikki.” Her Kwami sigh and sit down on Alya’s shoulder “Do you want the long run or the short?” Alya raised her eyebrows “Which one I need to understand this nonsense?”

 

Jittery Adrien looks to his friend, Nino was still shocked, and Adrien had really pity for him, but he want to go back to Marinette. Her tension was gone when Alya react happy, but he was worry about her and they still had to talk things out about her obscure fears, she had tried to hideaway from him “Nino can I help you, to go down with this a bit quicker? ”  
Nino looks at him with a sour face “Damn I’m April!” said he dry Adrien blinks confused at his words 

“Pardon who?” 

“ You know April the Reporter from the Ninja Turtles? I’m her “

“Would not Alya be this April ? I’m mean she is the Reporter” Nino snort and sit down on the kitchen chair, okay that was going to take some more time then. “ No, she is Rena Rouge ….” 

What.

Nino clap his hands over his mouth for a second and let them sink them with a laughed “Oh, man for a moment I thought I fucked it up, but you are Chat Noir so you know it right?” 

Nino looks at him and his smile fad away “ Oh man dude tell me that you know it” Adrien lean back at the bar chair “No, but I should have know it, whom else would Marie give a Miraculous” Nino growls “Please don’t tell them that I miss this up so fast. She told me this not even an hour ago when I said I love her” Adrien clap his shoulder 

“great you did it and how do you feel now?” 

“ Good I guess, I mean how did you feel after you confess to Marinette?” 

Adrien she face flame up. He know that this question would come. But so fast? He didn’t even know what to do with his…

Problem? 

Would Nino have an answer for him?

“ They aren’t like that” said Plagg smug. Nino yelps surprised “ Clam down, I’m Plagg Sweetie introduced us” Nino looks confused between Plagg and Adrien. 

“ What means the fairy with they aren’t like that?” 

“God” correct him Adrien. “ Plagg is a god” Nino raised his eyebrows “ that doesn’t answers my question” Adrien tip tens with his finger the counter “ Okay the thing is I could need some help to figure this one out” amid he.

“Dude If this is about your bad consider, I never want to tell you something, that I know about your Ladybug crush. And that you Dudes know each other with you being Chat Noir it make it totally not to a celebrity crush, but I have seen how you totally where head over heels for Marinette too, so if this is about…” “ What?” interrupt Adrien him. “No, I know this. It isn’t about my Mabey feelings for her or in some kind it is about it?” 

“ Mabey feelings?”

Adrien the back of his neck “ You know this feelings you have, for someone, when you aren’t sure at the beginning if they even got reply? “ Nino blinks “And you know that Mabey is better to let it be, don’t say something to her, but somehow this feelings are betting you back in your ass, because you want so bad to tell this someone but it could also destroyed a very important friendship you know. That Mabey feelings.” Nino sigh deeply “ Bro, you are so lucky that I’m one of the rare people who understands what you Say ” Adrien Grimace 

Sighing Nino nod him to sit down to his left. Waving him closer Adrien lean down to him “ When I’m already lashing out secrets” whisper he in low voice “ She has a crush on you” 

“I know” 

Plagg snort over Nino confused face “Believe me, it’s a completely mess what he has done ” …….

 

….. Alya eyebrows shoot up. Mabey it wasn’t a good idea to even started with it. Damn she know it.

“Girl”

“I know, its crazy that it could be that we both feel the same in a way for each other and Yes my feelings change for him when I get to know that Chat is Adrien and I never.. I can’t explain how deep I feel for him now, but there are really more important things, we should look for, then some Mabey feelings of my side, who are craving for this. I mean how would this even work with a relationship between hero’s? We hardly get down with the revealed of our identity’s! I can’t mess this up” 

Alya put her hand on her forehead “ Mari I hate to brake this news to you or no, I actuality like to do this. You and Adrien are already in a relationship” “What….

 

…..really?’ ask he skeptical “I’m in a relationship with a girl I like without to get it?”  
“sounds like you” agree Plagg and ignore his offer glare Nino grin “ Trust Doc Nino the symptoms for a relationship are manifestly and you two hit the most points, from telling each other all”

“Nah she didn’t told my the comply truth about her nightmares” 

“Over to the touching” added Nino and ignore his protest “ Or do you want tell me that you snuggle with all your friends like that? Because then you clearly forget me dude” 

“ well we can snuggle if you want” offer Adrien 

“ That not the point kid. He has his girlfriend to snuggle with, go and make it officially with yours”

“can I remain you what happen the last time?”

“ I don’t remember what happen” said Nino

“ Okay and just theoretical”

“Oh dude I don’t like your theoretical question” 

Adrien lean back in his chair “Even if I would do this tell her about my feelings, I should be honest so” ….

 

…”he kiss me” confessed Marinette 

“ No! When? Where? How?” Marinette roll her eyes over Alya’s dramatically kind. “ A week ago, on the couch in my room and he kissed me normal.” Alya titled her head to the side

“Okay and why you don’t date the guy official?”  
“ it’s complicated” 

“ Damn girl just spill it!” 

“ Chat know since a while That I’m Ladybug and I got to know, who he is short after, but yeah how already said we need some time to get to use that we know. Well so before I had the nuts to tell him, I talk to with my mother about it..” 

“Sabine knows?” Marinette nod quickly over the interrupting question.

“So we talk on my balcony about my feelings for him too and Chat overhears the talk, he said that it was just the part with that I know who he is, but I don’t if I should believe him. I mean he was so nervous that Plagg plays a prank on him and he shows up at my balcony totally high from cat nip”

“Who Plagg.?”

“No, Chat. Whatever he act pretty strange and confess that he was on the roof at that night when we talk” 

“What the hell was he even doing there?” 

Marinette feels the heat in her cheeks when she reputation Adrien she words “ Hey said he admire his Princess from afar” 

“Yea girl about this is calling stalking and it’s penal” 

“ one time it’s just a coincidence” defend Marinette her partner. 

“And then happen the kiss?” 

“yea basically” 

Alya nod slowly “Did you kiss him back?” 

She bit in her lower lip “I want to, but his condition and my stupid consider stops me and when I couldn’t hold it back any longer. You interrupted us, that was a week ago and Adrien don’t remember that he kiss me and I don’t bring it up” 

Alya looks with a wide open mouth to her.

“I told you that it is a mess” added Tikki dry.

“Holly shit, girl the next time when you make out, with your guy just kick me out!” 

Deep red Marinette looks around and change the subject “The boys need pretty long let’s go down and look after them” 

 

Nino looks at him his mouth wide open. 

“Come on don’t look like this at me. I really need your advice” 

“Uhm”

“ Yea I need something more, much more”

“ I don’t know man , kiss her aging and made it official”

“I told her that I don’t remember anything about the kiss.” 

“ Why Dude?”

“ Let me see I was totally high from cat nip, I feels good and we talk. Marie was just like an angel send from haven just for me and suddenly I need to kissed her” Adrien sigh moody “ she is just so amazing and I miss it up already. Nino help me” 

Nino rupture his forehead “ Man you have to… call Max that sounds like your software has a virus”

Adrien knitters his eyebrows together “What? How is this going to help me to tell Marie that I remember…” “

Aiaiaiai shht” interrupt Nino him.

“ What’s wrong with you?”

“ he is trying to tell you to shut up Sunshine” Adrien froze slowly he turned around and looks to the stairs. Alya and a deep red Marinette look to them. Oh no, oh please he has bad luck but not so much, that Marinette just hear everything they talk? Looking angry and still so adorable cute at him. Marinette take a deep breath. 

“Run!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear Adrien will need the next prompt on day 18 bodyguard.  
> Tomorrow will be romantic with ridicules romantic gestures


	16. Day 15: Ridiculous romantic gestures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Age up prompt. Chat knows that Marinette is Ladybug, Marinette has no clue over his identity. Relationship anniversary

“Do you enjoy our evening Love ?” Marinette look from her ice cream up into her boyfriend s masked face, at his soft asked questions. “I love it kitty” response she soft, well how could she not love this? 

Having a midnight pick nick, on this law April night sitting above the city, with which he had surprised her . Listening to a open air concert, sitting next to each other and ice cream thru there star gazing, Marinette couldn’t feel more thankful for the passed years with the man she loved.   
Thank full for him, catching her transformation drop behind a small coffee shop in her last year of the Lycèe. All gentleman like her boyfriend is, he had told her that he knew in the same moment in which she walks out of her balcony at that day. Nervous and shy, he had stutter an apologies and reached her a bunch of pink roses. And since then they where more or lesser inseparable friends, well at nights and during Akuma attacks.

The change in there friendship happen, two weeks after she moved out from home into a tiny apartment near her campus. What Tikki calls faith, named she simply too much Tequila.   
A little bit tipsy she had confessed her more then not friendship suitable feelings for her Partner and kisses him out of the blue. Not that she could remember anything of that night, but her Kwami had taken a video for her choose only to make sure she doesn’t chick out his time. She never feels so ashamed as in the following night, when Chat comes to her to talk about it. Only for him to tell her that he feels the same with one important addition. He wasn’t ready to let her know who he is, what would have made a relationship wrong. What she had Countered with a simply answer that she doesn’t care as long that they feel the same and now 3 years later of a romantic secret relationship, Marinette still didn’t know who underneath the mask was. Even that it was a miracle at this point, they leave basically together in her apartment. 

 

The music change into a soft ballade Smiling joyful at him she stand up and walks to the reeling. Looking down at the dancing couples , she sigh moody. Chat was always this ridicules romantic during there dates another thing she was thankfully for.

Looking over her shoulder she, sees him standing there and smiling at her “You know that they would paly that song right?” he walks slowly to her with a smug smile. Leaning back at him, she feels his fast beading heart on her back.

“Marie?” 

Nodding softly with her head to the rhythm of t music in his arms she hums in response.  
“You ask me if I want to move in with you next summer” whispered he into her ear. Her heart take a jump. He has finely an answer for her.

“Honey We both are already living together at some days in the week and nights and I love it” keeping her view to the dancers she knows that his cheek flushing at her words “So I would love to have you around the other days as well, but I want that you know that I wasn’t meaning that this would change if you aren’t ready is fine too for me you”

“I know” whispered he softly “Please don’t turn around until you hear me out”   
Her eyes wide when she feels the tingle of his dropping transformation. Chat was sanding in front of chat without, that he wear one his mask. After three years she was nearest so close to know, well she just had to spy over here shoulders, to see him.  
Holding her closer to his chest and I take her hands in his bars. He take a deep breath 

“ The passing three years are the greatest gift you could made me Marie. Since the day I told you that I wasn’t ready for you to know who I am, I hate myself a bit for it, because I take so much away from you” 

“Chat you didn’t take anything away from me” 

“ let me finish woman” she giggle “sorry go on” 

“ I did Marie. I made us hide our Love for each other. And I don’t want to wear the Fake mask anymore when we are at home. It’s more then ridicules at this point that I’m still doing it anyway so I think I’m ready ” 

“You think?” reply she dry

“ Yes I think” 

She roll her eyes, that wasn’t what she want when she ask him to move in “Kitty and if I’m going to merry you in this mask as long that you aren’t ready to hundred percent for me to know i don’t wana hear you saying thinks like 'I think' It's going to be you moment, don’t rush it because of my Question okay?” 

Chat’s heart beat speed up. She could feel it, resisting the urgent to turn around she squeeze his hand gently “Love are you alright?” 

“Yo.. you just said, that you would merry me” feeling the heat in her checks she smiles softly.

“Yes, and?”

“But you don’t Know my name!”

“ You are Chat Noir. My dorky Partner, best friend and love of my life. A name don’t change this or my feelings”

He sigh deeply, “I’m not Chat Noir all the time, like you aren’t Ladybug all the time” stroking softly with her thumb over the back of his hand she sigh “I don’t care”

“But ..”

Without to give him the chance to finish his words. she turns around in his arms with closed eyes standing on her tip tow she interrupt him with a kiss.  
“I love you” Whisper she on his lips “As long that you are only a bit like my Chat Noir in your civil, I will love you endless” 

“I'm ready" 

“ Uhm sure?”   
He kissed her deeply, like it would there last kiss in response.  
"Look at me please"

With a hard beading heart she open her eyes to see for the very first time, the love of her life unmasked.   
And suddenly she is more thankfully all this year’s with the mean she loves.


	17. Day 16 Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Mother the Akuma

“Do you have see my phone somewhere?” ask Marinette him, still transform Adrien stand in the kitchen and put the dirty dishes, into the dishwasher “Commode next the Cat tree” Before Marinette check on her phone she looks at Tikki and sigh. 

“Do you think that Plagg will be made at you?” ask she turning on her phone, Marinette sigh again laying it back on the Commode, she seems how Chat’s shrug unsure   
“It depends ”   
“From?” drying his hands on the kitchen towel, he walks to her, “How is Tikki doing?” Marinette looks to her friend with a softly smile she leans back on him. “ She is good, only totally knocked out. I’m more worry about Plagg” hacking his chin on her shoulder he hummer when she touch his check softly “Why are you worry about him Princess?” Sighing Marinette, push his head back so she can turn around to face him. “I don’t think he likes me really much” amid she quietly. Adrien grin softly, no Plagg s behavior didn’t had something to do with Marinette. He knows it for sure because, it was simply impossible for someone to dislike her.

“I know Plagg since a while and I think he got only a bit overprotective ” she looks up to him, and he feels how he immediately melt into the soft blue of her eyes “Really?” Chat nod firmly “Hey likes you really much then” Adrien smirk “Not me love” he nod to the festival asleep Tikki “Oh you think he likes Tikki really much?” leaning towards her head kiss her forehead softly. “Yes I do, so tell me Princess how are you feeling?” wrapping her arms around his middle she sigh “Perfectly, I eat a fantastic dinner, which my boyfriend made for me thanks for that”

“Your welcome” standing on her tip tow, she peck soft his lips with an other soft sigh. Cupping gently her cheeks before she could pull way he study her face.

“You are still pale” whispered he worry. “Are you in pain? Do you need something?“

“I’m good really, no pain” He know her too long to just believe her, his bug likes to cover her condition to not worry people, but he had learned his lesson from the morning. Taking a few steps back and pulling Marinette with him away from the Cat tree. He has an idea, one how he admits seconds later was stupidly. Hitting the couch corner with his knee. He lean down to kiss her again. Wrapping her tighter on his chest he kissed her again, he let him self fall back on the couch.

What usually looks so romantic in the movies wasn’t nearly comfortable or romantic in real life. Trying to find some balance in his unspoken move. Marinette yelp surprise on his lips and try to hold him up with her, what end in her crushing with her full Wight into him. 

“ Damn are you okay ?” asked her huffing holding his side, in which Marinette some how had managed to hit him with her elbow. 

“Why you don’t know where your stupid couch stands!” moan she back laying on the top of him. “ try to be romantic” murmured he pushing him self up on his elbow Marinette looks up and rub her redden forehead “ Good thing, you have a couch for a extended family for such things then“   
“ That I wear the suite is the good thing Darling , you almost squeeze me” huffed offer over his words Marinette sit strait up on the top of him with an playful glam in her eyes “ Did you just call me fat because of your clumsiness?” ask she and across her arms in front of her chest. Ignoring her question he wrap his arms around her middle and pulled her down.

“Of course not love, you just almost brocket my rip” giggling she try to wind out of his grip, pressing her face in his neck, feeling her hot breath on his skin, Adrien chuckle and pulled his head away from her.

“What’s wrong?”

Rolling over on his side Marinette slips down from him. They lay side by side close to each other looking worry up she pressed her lips to a line. “To much?” he feels the heat in his cheeks,” No your breath was tickling me” her face flush and finely her cheeks had some heal colour 

“ Oh so.... ” she sigh sweet on his lips. “ We should stop to interrupt each other like that” whispered she on his lips between the kisses. Adrien cup her cheeks with both hands kissed her again. He didn’t know how stop anymore, the feeling of her soft lips on his was pulling him into a spell. Braking free to breathe Marinette roll her head to the side. “To much?” ask he this time on her neck. “Just the old need for air.” Chuckling he pressed his last kiss on her jaw. 

Flushing more under his gaze Marinette cup his cheek with her Hand and strokes his cheekbone. “Can I ask you something?” he lean closer and kiss her nose tip. 

“Always” 

“I always wondered why do you call me Princess? “ travelling with his hands from her face down to her waist he fell his own blush. The nickname was old and it would revealed how long he had hidden this feeling for his friend.

“Well at first I didn’t thought of it like I do now, back then it was more out of fun you know, because of 'The Knight for the Princess' thing and you where so stiff when I met you the first time as Chat Noir so I decided to mock you a bit with it, but as longer that I know you I start to see it“ she knitters her eyebrows together in such a sweetly manner ,that he had to rest the urgent to capture her lips again into a kiss 

„ You see what?“ 

„ You are a Disney Princess Marie“ her eyes wide in unbelievable 

“No, not really. That’s…” She trailed of and flush deeper. 

“Trust me you are one” 

„Pff No you are one“ 

„ We can't be both one“ 

„ Oh I know that because you are the Disney Princess here Blond locks!“ laughing close the distance and place a kiss on her cheek „ No love, you are the Princess here and shall I tell you which one I see in you?“ she bit down on her lower lip to hold back a snort “ Fine which one is it? And if you say now Mulan „ warned she him softly “ No I Don’t see Mulan in you although I have to admit it would fit too“ Waiting for him to go on she take a deep breath

„ You’re Snow White “ a blubbering laugh run thru her body so close on his, that he could feel every shake of it „ You are ridicules I don’t have nothing in Common. With Snow White “ by stroking thru her hair with his hand he looks tender at her. 

„ Hmm, Hair as dark as Ebony wood? Check “ with a still redden face she roll her eyes

„ Skin pale as Snow? Double check “ he feels the Warmness of her skin when he cup soft her cheeks again. 

„Lips as Red as Roses? Oh boy definitely check“ he hold her adapted to kiss him this time back with his finger 

„And well Snow White was always my favorite Princess“ pressing a quick kiss to his finger, she put her head on his chest and cuddles in his side. “I like this” inform she him. Chat blinks over the suddenly moon change , what did just happen? “ is so nice to cuddle with you”  
“Ahm what happen with my kiss?” ask he aloud. Looking up Marinette smirk, “You, kill the moon with holding me back”

“Only because you said we should stop to interrupt each other with kisses!” 

„ Ah, well I hope my knight is not to offer now“ betting in pure played innocent her lashes, Chat sees the amusing glamour in her eyes, his Princess was mocking him. Letting go of her heating face he lean down, just in the moment in which there lips met, he pock with his fingers into her side.

“ Adrien! “ Grinning he let his finger dance over her side, Burst out in a bell clear laughing she tried her best to block him, roll away from him, what doesn’t stop him from following her. With both hands he continues his game “ What wrong Princess?” teas he, she laughter louder “ Mercy…. Adrien pleasee” gabs she breathless.“ Nop” Marinette’s head fall back into the gray fabric of the couch, Adrien looks at her with a soft smile. He wishes he had a camera to mad a picture. Her eyes where shut, but her mouth hang open Laughing without that she made a sound anymore, The dark hair from a messy hello around her head, who let her pale skin and the light pink dust on her cheek stand out even more. In simply words she looks breath catching beautiful.

His Princess 

Adrien stop his torture with a smug grin. “Why did you tickle me?” ask she yelping. “Because I can ?” ask he innocent back. Wiping the tears from her face Marinette sit up. “ ah wait...” the sound of her ringing phone interrupt her. Rushing over to the Commode she picked her phone up before it could wake up Tikki.

“Hallo?” answer she breathless   
“ Of course its me Papa… yes I’m fin…” her view shoot up to him, he can see a trace of fear in her eyes and he don’t like it. “I’ll be there soon Papa” she hang up 

“Kitty, I’m sorry it looks like I have to leave” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t know, my father called me because my Mother look herself in, in her bedroom. He thinks that I’m the only one who can make her talk”

“ then lets go”

“You want come with me?” he nod “I’m already dressed for a run over the roofs anyway”

“Are you really sure? You said that…”

“I’m on your side Marie, no matter what” 

Fighting with her consider Marinette sigh at last, standing on her tip tow she peck quick his lips.

“My Hero. Let's go”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part is Day 20 ‘I thought I lost you’ ‘Heartbeat’ Tomorrow Is again an one shoter


	18. Day 17: Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hard fight Chat Noir needs to have a serious word with his Friend with a surprising turn.

With squashy knees Chat Noir land on the balcony of the craziest girl he wishes he doesn’t know today. The sun wasn’t vanished comply binned the horizon yet and usually he wouldn’t be here by now, but he couldn’t sit around any longer after that day. So now he was here and he didn’t know what he was going to say to his insane friend. Or no he knows.

‘Marinette you’re crazy. There is no doubt about it, you’re stupid crazy reckless like Nobody else I ever met in my hole life.’ Yeah he could tell her this. Maybe not like that through.

Looking thru the window of the trapdoor. He sees that Marinette is sitting on her desk on her phone, Nodding distracted at her Partners words, she doodles into her book. Taping once on her window she looks up and wave him in. 

“Yea. Okay Yes Mom the next time, I run when some Akuma attacks Chat Noir!” Chat grin on his way down. What for a pleasure surprised that he wasn’t alone with this opinion. 

“I agree with your Mother” said he instant of a Hallo, when she lay away her phone.

Marinette sigh deeply “At first it was Alya on the phone. Yes the same Alya who runs always into Akuma fights without to think and you are welcome”

Chat blinks “What do you mean with ‘I’m welcome?’ Did Breaker hit your head and the cure didn’t work?” snoring Marinette roll her eyes and walks to the couch

“Oh great round two” murmur she “Go on, tell me how wrong I am”  
Chat feels how he slowly begins to become angry at her mocking manner 

“Marinette, you can believe how mad you are making me right now with this behavior of yours” whispered he tens. Was she totally insane? 

“ I help you” answer she back 

“You throw Stones of an Akuma, who loves to smash Buildings!” hiss he

“Could you all stopping to say this like, I was boring and thought to mock an Akuma today would be fun?” Looking at him with an mix of anger and something he never see before in her face , she take a tens breath “He was trying to killing you, Ladybug was nowhere to be found so I help you what’s the big deal?” 

Chat’s grimace well she wasn’t completely wrong. Ladybug was recharging, her transformation, when the Akuma get him and try to strangle the life out of him and without Marinette, Ladybug would have facet Breaker alone, only the thought of it let his blood froze. Never before was an Akuma this hard to defeat but still, sighing he pushed his hair back 

“Look, that is true, but I wear a super suit, I can take those hits and even if not Ladybug never fails to bring me back, but you Marie you don’t have any of this protection” Marinette looks blinking up, he can see that she try to hideaway her tears from him. Great he didn’t want to make her cry 

“It’s not fair, every one can help you and Ladybug to save the City, but as soon that I do something to keep the attention of the Akuma on me. Every one says that I’m reckless, my parents ground me! “ she looks again to him with watery eyes. 

“Why is it such a big deal?” repeat she husky, Chat feels his anger slip away from him. He can’t be angry at her when she was about to cry. 

“Marie “ said he softer to her “No, why can’t nobody see that I did the right thing and stop to treat me like a stupid child? “ sitting down next to her, he take a deep breath. He wish he could just be angry, yelling at her and tomorrow as Adrien say to her what he feels. To do this as Chat Noir is wrong he knows it, but to see now in her helpless looking face…. He can’t wait until tomorrow 

“ I just can talk for me Marie” began he quietly and take her hand. His heart beat so fast it was about to spring out of his chest and tell her all 

“I never feel so much fear in my hole life, like then when I saw you standing there, provoking an dangerous Akuma. My hole world Marinette and heart stops, when Breaker run after you trying to hurt you for helping me” 

Marinette looks at him with a painfully expression “Do you think I don’t feel the same way when I saw you laying in the dirt almost dying? How can you expect from me that I don’t do something to help you then?” Damn he is a kind of surprised over her words. She feels something for him and he…

“I didn’t had any idea that you feel like that for me” whisper he still to surprised, play it cool man or you will cry too

A bittersweet smile across her face “I didn’t know it either until…” 

“You see me almost dying” finish he her sentence, she nod quickly. Again on this day Chat think about his Feelings for his Partner. Even when Ladybug would like him back, like he want. He knows that he never feels for her the way he feels for Marinette now. Or did he felled like this all along for her and was just to blind to see it?

Travelling her hand on his chest he pressed her palm over his still hard pumping heart. With wide eyes she looks to him. Wiping away the tears from her cheeks he try to smile.

“That is yours” huskily he “ It don’t know very long either that it is yours, but we both are sure, that you Marinette hold my heart in your hands” her mouth from this adorable ‘o’ he likes so much. “Kitty I…” he pressed his finger over her mouth to stop her. “I don’t expect from you to feel the same way right now, but I wish that you are gently with my heart; nothing more” feeling her lips trembling on his finger he is sure that he mess up. It was to soon to talk about something like that. Why couldn’t he keep the subject of his near death experience? It was lesser emotional then this talk right now. 

“My Heart is a bit confused right now, but I know that you win it over a long time ago, so we both need to be c..carefully with each others hearts okay?” feeling so overwhelmed from the situation, he take Marinette into his arms.  
“I was so scared to lose you. . I can’t lose you” confessed Marinette on his neck

“Never. You will never lose me Marie, as long that my Heart beats I will always find away to come back to you” 

With tear rich eyes she looks up to him “Promised? “

“Promised”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt turn out a bit more emotional then I expect. 
> 
> Tomorrow we go back to ‘Why I had to lose my Lucky Charm’ and a Adrien in trouble


	19. Day 18: Bodyguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to 'Why I had to lose my Lucky Charm' and to Adrien in trouble

“Run” whisper Marinette dangers low and run the stairs down, to her Traitor of a Partner

“Princess before you yell at me…” said he when she was in front of him. Oh man he start to much of his apologies with this sent.

‘Princess before you yell at me I had to protect you from the Akuma’

‘Princess before you yell at me Chloe has no right to treat you like this’ 

‘Princess before you yell at me the Barista is away too old to flirt with you I had to do something’

With a nervous smile he looks apologize to her “Did I ever told you how adorable you look when you are mad? “ Marinette snort, she wouldn’t gives this false compliment a chance to distracted her. He wouldn’t go is way out of this one with his cheesy flirts.

Not this time. 

It almost looks like that Adrien wasn’t the first time in such a situation he looks with wide eyes at her. “Marie, Please I….Plagg claws out!” 

The green flash light illuminated the dim Cheng living room. Quick Chat Noir jump over the couch  
With the couch between them he clean his throat “You understand everything totally wrong, Marie” she stops in front of the couch feeling a not so friendly smile stretching across her face she tittle her head to the side “ Oh Really?” ask she sarcastic ”So you still don’t remember what happen a week ago and I don’t hear how you ask Nino what to do? And you transform now out of fun!” he rub the back of his neck sheepish “ Yea, not that point” amid he she across her arms in front of her chest at last he was starting to be again honestly with her 

“How could you tell me that you don’t remember that you kiss me!” he grimace 

“Yea Okay yes, I remember everything what happen at this afternoon and week ago okay, but it’s not only my fault. It’s yours too, that it goes this fare” he whisper the last part quietly but she can hear him.

Her fault?

How could he dear to say it was her fault too? 

Was Alya right after all with Chat Noir? Just a playboy with a harem of girls? Accusing them when it gets bad for him?

And when yes what was she for him?

Was she just entertainment. Let’s kiss Marinette and see how she freak out. Oh that’s going to be so much fun!

‘Don’t be silly. You know both of them. Adrien wouldn’t never do something like that’ informed her the part of her brain, who was madly in love with him. And sound surprising like Tikki 

‘Oh please he is a good looking guy’ hold the other part of her brain against it. Urg great Plagg voice 'He is a model he can choice the girls he want. Why should he otherwise say it is her fault too uh? ‘

‘Well he isn’t completely wrong, she could have tell him all back then when he ask her’ 

“ You didn’t said something either when I ask you so it’s your fault too” Made Adrien clear 

‘I told you so’ 

‘Shut the hell up both of you’ snap she back. 

No she wasn’t going to persuade herself that Adrien was able to do something like that to her. It was only a misunderstanding. She needs now a clear head, telling him the truth, that she likes him, he will tell her that the kiss doesn’t mean anything what was going to hurt her like hell, but she would survive it.

No big deal no drama

“Chat” he looks at her with such a fear full view “I…” shallow dry she shot here mouth close. Her heart was about to jump out of her chest and  
“Nop I can’t” turning around she stumbled the stairs up on the last steps, she turns around with a growl. “No I can I have to say it” Told she herself determined. Looking at a confused Adrien now, Marinette take a deep breath 

“If there is nothing between us Adrien. I accept it. You are my best Friend and Partner in first lien and this will never change, but I need to have a lien to hold on. You can’t kiss me and act like nothing happen. That’s not fair to me , you can’t play with my heart like this” 

That’s what she paled to say to him clear, short and all what came out is

‘Uhng No” 

“No what?” ask he “It’s not your fault too that this is happening right now? Because oh boy it is.”

Marinette knitters her eyebrows together.  
“ Oh I’m so sorry. I miss the part of the job description who told me that next to my duty to save the City I have as well to made sure that your remembering mist ass knows, on which roof you show up to kiss girls!” reply she sarcastic  
Adrien’s face expression change over her words. Slowly he shake his head slowly “No, I don’t let you see the things like that” Looking up she saw anger in his usually soft green eyes.

Now he was angry at her for knowing the truth? Oh boy No

” Oh how generous of you to tell me how I should see things, but I see them are already pretty clear”

“No, you don’t!” 

Alya looks over to her boyfriend “The way they fight here…” “Over nothing , I mean he just told me he likes her too. Why..” Alya grin “Everyone know that they like each other only not they” Nino shock his head “Don’t you think we should help Adrien out here? I don’t think that the couch will protect him”  
“Sure go between them and play his bodyguard I stay here and watch”

“Nah He is Chat Noir he will survive this” 

“What’s going on?” ask Sabine half asleep “Quarrelling couple” Sabine looks over to the hero’s “Over what could they both possible fight?” “Adrien kissed Marinette and told her that he don’t remember and now Marie gat to know that he lies about it” Sabine sigh and turn around to the coffee maker “Oh dear I need my coffee first ” “Why is Marinette yelling at the poor boy” yammer Tom. “Your son in low lie to her” Tom sigh “Can you remember me to talk with him when I’m full awaked Sabby?” Sabine nod sleepy.

Marinette tip sarcastic her lips like she really need to think about it “ Let me see You show up on my balcony like the damn heated stray you are use me as your private snuggle pillow and you kiss me and now it’s my fault what the heck I’m missing here the way I see things?” 

Adrien across his arms in front of his chest too. “Yes, the part in witch you don’t told me either what happen even when I ask you and when we are already on things you keep from me: How was this with the Master? From which you didn’t told me. How traumatizing your nightmare really are or Rena Rouge’s identity, I’m part of this team too you know so I have a right to know that Alya fight with us”

“Nino!”

“Dude!”

“Oh and by not forgotten kisses which you have such a problem with, can I remain you that you kiss me first and I got to know it only, because the greatest gossip Aunt in Paris had a picture of it!”

“So this all was about me braking the spell? I hope you enjoy your revenge Adrien.” 

Adrien take a deep tens breath  
“Whoa settle down there missy, I didn’t kiss you out of revenge! “ 

“Oh please you just admit it” 

“Stop to putting words in my mouth when it was you who…”

“Me! Now is my fault that you kissh me and what you say? Only because I brake a spell you think you have the right..”

“ I love you” interrupt he her angry yelling Marinette’s eyes wide surprised “I damn heated stray love you okay and in the passing week I wish a million times that I could just tell you this and kiss you again” Marinette take a step back. 

Oh wow, No he can't tell like that that he loved her.

“There you have your answer why I actually act like I didn’t remember, I’m in love with you and didn’t want to miss it up!” 

“Well I’m in love with you too. Since a damn eternity, but every time I try to tell you I chick out like I always do when you are around me. “ yells she back Adrien blinks speech less

“Or I just run. And by God you will have to chase after me, because you know that I overthink everything and I’m so complicated sometimes and I know that even that you made me want to run like the devil is behind me that I do love you. So you can’t just kiss me even when you love me too. This dosen't work like this Agreste You have to tell me why you kiss me because you are the brave one out of the both of us. So I need you to make me brave too and I’m rambling now great”

Sheepish he duck his head and made a step to closer to her “I made you brave?” ask he amused. How he dear to make fun of her  
“Yes you dork” feeling the heat in her cheeks over her yelled words and the realisation of what they just talk about she added in lower voice “You are the bravest person I know Adrien. Even that you don’t know how to reaction in a situation, you just jump in. And you let me feel like this since the very beginning. I feel so secure around you Chat that I have the courage to be just so brave like you and that’s just one of the million reason why I love you. So I need you to be brave and patience with me or we’ll do the biggest error in over life’s right now” she looks up at him and take his offered hands 

“Error? We love each other at all and you don’t have to be scared Marie, I don’t mind it if you run when your overthinking everything, because I will just run after you and find you. I will always find you” promes he honestly she feels the ridicules wide smile from his face on her own. Blinking surprised he witp the tears from her cheeks. 

When did she start to cry? 

“Oh No, hey don’t cry Marie. I try to tell you here what I feel and tears let me feel badder the I alredy do” She lean into his touch and sigh “ This are Happy tears you dork” 

“Uhm So Is there a chance that you would like me to be your dork at all? I mean official ” Taking a deep breath she nod “Yes?” ask he rolling her eyes she stands on her tip tow she pressed her lip to his, in a soft kiss. With a sigh Adrien pulled her closer “I love you ” whisper she with a last peck on his lips. “Love you too” pressing there foreheads at each other the world was gone. 

Well almost.

“Yes finely! Pay Babe he confess first! ” Staring at her new boyfriend, with wide eyes Marinette remember where they are. Pulling apart from her Boyfriend.

Yes!

She looks over to there friends, her parents and Tikki. The way which her parents eyed them Oh Holly Kwami they need to leave immediately.

Alya looks with a mad glare at her boyfriend “ First you split out my secret and now you ruined my video for there Kids! I’m going to kill you!” Leaning back on Chat Marinette sigh “What do you think I transform too and we run together?” Chat’s hacked his chin over her shoulder and looks how Sabine try to stop Alya from hitting Nino.

“Why? I’m here no matter what happen I will protect you”

“I’m no worry about me alone Adrien” 

Kissing her cheek he smirk “Well then I trust you to my bodyguard love”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waiter what is all this Adrinette, in my Not finished Marichat story doing? What only because the ship sail the story isn’t done yet the month is still long folks even that we come back to them not for day 21 ‘Civilian has a day with Chat Noir’  
> Tomorrow I will made a per prompt with ‘I made you a mask to wear out of the suit’ which goes with one who is already done in this month. (Day 15)


	20. Day 19: I made you a mask to wear out of the suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two and a half year before prompt 15 ridiculous romantic gestures

Just on time for dinner, like always, her boyfriend land with a loud noise on Marinettes small apartment balcony. 

Her boyfriend

The word let her heart still flatter with happiness even when thy where together since a half year. Who could have guessed that all what it needs for her to be courage enough to tell her Partner, how she feels for him was a bottle of Tequila? 

Problematic everyone. 

Rushing to the glass door she open it with a bright smile, there was he the love of her life. Standing in front of her with a single red rose in his hand. “Good evening my Lovely Lady” 

“For me?” Looking around in her tiny studio apartment he smirks smug “I don’t see another one so yes you can take it” Taking the rose she spins on her heels, and ignore his attempt for a kiss, with her head high she says 

“How rude! And here I am working all day in the kitchen to made dinner…”

“Love it can see the delivery boxes, in the kitchen from here. ”

“… Just for him and what do I get as thank? Rudeness “   
with the back of her hand on her forehead, she sighs dramatically and let her self fall on the chair to her tiny Table. 

“ What have I done wrong in my life to deserve this disgrace?” with an amused chuckle Chat walks to her “ Did we watch again too much Downton Abby today my love?” ask he still grinned  
“No, it was Penny Dreadful and it didn’t exist something like ‘too much watch’ when it comes to my history dramas!”  
He laughter gently taking her hand away from her forehead, he pressed a soft kiss on it. “ Sit down now, I have something for you” 

“I thought I disgrace her highness”

“Well yes, but I’m generous enough to over look your behavior my Lord” Smirking he sits down across from her. 

“I have to talk again with Tikki about it. This British series are bad for you” she rolls her eyes

“Ah hush you, here we go” she reaches him a small box. 

“For you” With frightened wide eyes he looks at the box 

“Uhm why do I get a present ? Did I forget our anniversary?” 

Marinette grin “No Forgotten anniversary, I just made something for you” eager Marinette looks how Chat’s open the small box, with a questioning view he looks between Marinette and the box contents. He takes the item out of the box and raise his eyebrows, in lack of understanding. Marinette smirk over his face expression, he looks so cute, when he tries to figure something out.  
“That’s called a fake mask, people used to wear them sometimes to hide their face” help to she him. Giving her a found look Chat study the black mask skeptic “Thanks for the not asked explaining Madame smart aleck.” Marinette giggle softly 

“ May I ask Why do you give me a fake mask?”

“For you to wear” 

“I already wear a mask, who is glue on my face Marie” putting her chin on her hands she sighs deeply “Yes and the mask come with sound when we kiss each other or when we fall asleep together, it makes Plagg mad to that he can’t see Tikki, not speaking of the other things who are glued at you too thanks this mask. My mask on the opposite just hide your face not more” his eyes wide surprised 

“Oh” 

“I can see that you start to spend more time here with me and I love it. I respect of course your wishes to keep your secret identity, I mean we can’t all realises our transformation behind a coffee shop and got catches from our partner right?” he smirks softly at the memory, she reaches over the table and cup his face, he lean with a hum into her touch “Please think about it to try it out, not more” he takes a deep breath

“Okay” 

She feels the pressure slip from her shoulder, his identity or more her not knowing of his identity was for him always a weaker spot. So this dinner could as well end in a fight.

“Thanks Honey” he turned his face and a soft kiss into her palm “Do you have by chance any man clothes here?” Marinette blinks, man clothes? Oh wow that was a quick decision to give it a try. 

“Why?” Sheepish her boyfriend grin 

“ I Transform immediately after work and well I wear a really not comfortable suit underneath this Suit” Marinette feels her face lighting up

. “Well, if you want to try it now it could be that in the bathroom wait another present for you” he grinned and vanished in direction of the bathroom. Marinette take the opportunity to put the food on the Table. 

A new voice filed the silence in the small apartment.

“That was a short visit, trouble in paradise? Wait we aren’t at home” 

“No, Plagg we are still in Marie’s apartment” muffle Chat’s voice thru the door. 

“Ah you go with the old fake mask trick. Well then have fun. If you are ready to go back you find me with Tikki” a black blur orb, passed her and vanished in her bedroom, by the loud happy yelp coming from her Kwami. Marinette close the door to her bedroom.

“How do I look?” ask her boyfriend, turning around in the small corridor, Marinette sees for the first time her Boyfriend not transform. His hair are still really short and messy on the top, how she notice. His muscles build who isn’t too much pronounced in the lose black shirt and pent combo, looks still damn hot and his eyes, his beautiful green eyes, looks expectant at her 

“And?” she takes his ungloved hand in hers and smile at the feeling on his bar skin

“Handsome like always Kitty” 

“Yea?” 

She nod happily, smirking he offered her his arm

“Well then my lady, do we want enjoy our meal together?” 

“With pleasure will my lord”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow’s prompt ‘I thought I lost you’ will be sadly the last part of ‘My mother the Akuma’ Series. 
> 
> Also, no it’s not a coincidence that I made so much British allusions, today ^_^


	21. Day 20: I thought I lost you

Not even 10 minutes after Tom’s call Marinette and Chat Noir land on the balcony of her old bedroom. Slipping thru the skylight, Marinette stops on the old bed farme.

“What to dark for you?” ask he amused, “Friday Nights“ Whisper she.

“What?” ask he blinks surprised “Chat visit me every Friday night, why did you came as Chat and not as Adrien over ?” Chat stops next to her

“ Are you seriously?” she nods “I had a crush on you darling, and you need more than a year to get comfortable around me as Adrien. So Chat was the perfect way to see without to miss everything up” Marinette feels the heat growing in her cheeks “I had a crush on Adrien as well you know” Chats eyes wide, she knows this because the light spring from his glowing eyes grows.

“ Oh, That made so much sense now” murmur he. With holding chats hands she let him guide her thru the darkness of her old bedroom.

 

“Pa....” Chat claps his clawed hand over her mouth, she looks amaze at him, what was wrong? His Chats ears twisted nervous, he hears something. Snaking closer to the trapdoor Marinette try her best to hear something without super cat hearing.

“…od You that my daughter isn’t so stupid to walk blind in one of your trap” said a drone female voice. Her mother! She looks to her Partner. With his free hand he pressed his finger on his lips.

“She told you the truth, who blur it out, how smart can she be?” sneer a male one. That wasn’t her father’s voice. Chat looks pity full to her.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir will always find a way to stop you Hawk ass” hissed Sabine back.

“Oh I can’t wait until the Miraculous are mine, we will see then how much of your impudent will be left dearie ”

 

Chat’s pulled Marinette with him away from the trapdoor door. Back to the bottom of the Ladder of her old bed. “You go now up there and hide somewhere” whispered he into lower voice

“What? No, I don’t hide!” whispered she back

“Marie I’m not discussed this now with you!”

“Exactly you don’t, either we do this together or I do it alone! Choose”

He takes a tens breath, looking straight into the green orbs.Marinette wait for his decision.

“You don’t have Tikki with you and can’t transform right now” remind he her, Damn Why didn’t Tikki wake up when she need her?

“So please be reasonable, stay here and let it too me Marie” with a huff she looks away, she knew that he was right somehow, but still it was simply her fight too. “I lost you almost yesterday, please Love”

Sighing she gives in. Pressing a quick kiss to her cheek, Chat slips away and let her back in the darkness.

 

Marinette count in mind to ten before she sneak after her boyfriend. Even that he was right she would not sit around and hide. They were a team and a team means they would fight together until the end. Standing near the trapdoor door, Marinette spy down to the lower floor. Her mother and Father sit Both With Bound Hands on the large gray couch. Sabine looks with wide eyes into the for Marinette spot hidden kitchen.

With a loud clattering a green flash light illuminated the living room short. The following dark laughter let the blood in Marinettes veins freeze. No. With his back to her Hawk Moth show Her mother the ring.

“Do you see this Dearie, how easily it was to get the ring?” Marinette blinks her tears away, that was impossible Chats Ring, there was no chance that Hawk Moth would win against him.

“Oh Adrien my boy” whisper Tom low and shock his head sad.

“ No, you don’t have to feel sorry for him, he made his decision, and he failed” inform Hawk Moth them.

“It isn’t over yet” reply her mother “You don’t have won”

“Oh but I have. Didn’t you know that a Black Cat, comes always with a Ladybug” turning around to her Hawk Moth grin devilish

“Come down to us Dearie” With shaking legs Marinette made her way down, out of her eye corner she sees a limp body on the kitchen ground. Pressing her hand over her mouth to muffle her scram, Hawk Moth laughter dark.

“ Finely after all those years, we meet each other Ladybug” Marinette forces her self to tear her view away from her motionless Partner and look to her long term enemy.

“Give his ring back!” hissed she between her teeth. Hawk Moth open his Palm “This one? Maybe back after I made my wish”

“No I don’t can let you win” With a self-awareness look Hake moth made a step to her. Elusive his try to grab her arm, Marinette stand with protective in front of her parents.

“Don’t make it harder than it already is for you dearie. Give me your earrings and I will let your life”

Feeling how her indomitable hate for this man lash out, she raised shaking her fists in front of her chest.

He had hurt the man she loved, and if Adrien was still alive was a question, she couldn’t deal with right now. With what she could deal right now was stopping Hawk moth.

Saving the day.

Being Ladybug without the mask.

“ Only over my cold body Bastard”

Hawk Moth gray eyes grows wide behind his purple mask, falling forward Marinette parry him with a smooth spinning to the side. Seeing her enemy falling face-first into the carpet, her head snap up to the new aggressor

Or more Savior

Looking again up from the now senseless Hawk Moth Adrien grinned at Marinette “Maybe I’m really the Disney Princess out of the town of us” said he and put the old frying pen over his shoulder. With a loud sob she stumbled over to him. Adrien let the pan fall to the ground and hold her up in his arms

“I thought I lost you”

Rubbing affectionate over her back Adrien let her pull always from him, looking up to him, he whipped her tears wet face clean.

“You Lay there and I…” sniffing she unable to stop to cry, the picture would haunted Herr for a while, Adrien sigh

“that’s why I told you to stay up. I want to trick him and knock him off his feet afterwards”

“I get this now too.” Sniff she

“ Marie I need years to catch you, I don’t let you go away anymore so easily, believe me everyone was safe”

 

“Speaking of everyone, could someone unleash this fetters, I don’t feel my hands anymore” murmur Tom. Marinette and Adrien turn her face to them

“Of course, Sorry” said both hero in unison. Taking his ring back Adrien winks at Marinette what let her flush deeper red. A black orb in front of Adrien hissed angry at him “Tikki!” Yells Plagg “At home sleeping, go and eat something we have to deliver Hawk Moth to the police station “ said Marinette to Plagg, he turn offer his tiny back at them and vanished into the Fridge.

Tom and Sabine blinked confused “I’m sorry for Plagg he is a bit grumpy right now” whispers Adrien.

Sabine looks softly at him “He seems so to be nice?”

“No” said both hero again in unison and side to each other them.

“Pumpkin I’m so Sorry he treated me to hurt your Mother again when I don’t call you” Marinette undone the button on his wrist

“ Don’t apologies Papa, it was my fault that this all happen”

“No, it was mine if I hadn’t lost my temper nothing would have happened in the first place” sigh Sabine sad. Seeing Adrien sit next to her Marinette smile

“Well, it is natural to lose your temper sometimes.“ Looking ashamed to her Adrien clean his throat.

“I should apologies, if I didn’t yell at you in the first place his trap wouldn’t have worked” Sabine pattern with her freed hand his cheek “No Adrien you where worry, and I was there nothing happen alright?”

“No, I didn’t have any right to talk this respect less with you. After all these years, that we know each other you like a Mother for me Sabine and I thank it you like that“ Marinette smiled softly at both “ But you were right Adrien I hurt her“

“ It wasn't your fault Sabine. It is his“ all four look at the unconscious man on the ground. “Still Adrien, you are like a son for me too you know and parents and children sometimes fight, right Tom” her husband nod agreed

“Can we put back all this emotional talk and throw the bad guy into the slammer now?” ask Plagg with his whisks full of cheese.

“ What? I’m a Busy god” defense he when he saw Adrien and Marinettes view.

 

 

A week later

 

Shroud in the safety of the darkness Chat Noir, looks down at the small terrace. Marinette standalone on the reeling and look in thoughts over the city.

Chat Noir  slip careful out of the shadows and wrap his arms around her middle. A week had passed since the night in which they find out who the other is and who Hawk Moth really is.

Stately at first, she lean into his chest with a chuckle “Sneaky Kitty” he lean down and press down a soft kiss on her cheek “What’s wrong Princess?”

“I was just thinking.”

Adrien hack his chin over her shoulder and looks over with her over their city.

“Marie don’t tell me it’s because of the dinner tonight” She didn’t response him  Why was she upset because of it?

it was such a nice evening. Having dinner with Sabine and Tom, feeling like being finely part of the Family again  was amazing. 

What he had said aloud and earned a laughter from Tom who suggested that Adrien could Merry Marinette to become a real part of the family.

With a beat red face Marinette had promised that it would be the last dinner they had if Tom doesn’t stop to sell Her off to her boyfriend. Ignoring the threat of his daughter, The huge man, give him his blessing immediately and warned him to hurry, for  Sabine. 

She got akumatized in the first place, because someone made fun out of the fact that Marinette is still single and her daughter married the second time. Taking his totally embarrassed girlfriend in his arms, he gives Tom a Thumb up, what got him a hit on his shoulder from his Loveed one.

“What did your father say again about that his new secretary is Hawk Moth?” 

Adrien blinks surprised his father yea he wasn’t pleasure with the results of the night a week ago.

“Well he is still pretty upset about it. First vanished Natalie without a word and now is his new right hand a super villain. Father promised me that as soon that Kevin talks, he will make sure  that Kewin received the full consequences of his doing. and  this Only  becaus of  the bad press that Kevin brings about fathers intuition for hiring people” Marinette knitters her eyebrows together. 

“ Where did your father find him anyway ?” That was a good quastion, one which his father not even want to answer to the police.

His Father

Chat’s sigh again deeply “I didn’t ask him Marie” confess he quietly. “I don’t know, I didn’t want to tell him that I’m Chat Noir, that Tom and Sabine know is alright for me, but he is…. I don’t know” 

Marinette lay her head back against his shoulder. “There is no rush to tell it anybody Adrien. Master Fu has the Moth Miraculous look up in his magical safe again. We just need to find the Peacock and the set is hole again” smiling softly Adrien lean down to kiss her hair.

“And where we start to look for it Partner?” she shrugs unknowingly “Lets wait for Kevin to split the beans and until then.”

” Yea?” 

She Tittle her head to the side and looks up to him “Do you want to come in for a mug of  hot coca and a movie?” he smirks softly 

“It’s Friday night Bug, you know the answer"  

Going in behind the woman he loved, he realised his Transformation and watch joyful, how his Kwami vanished to his other half. Sitting all together  on the small couch in Marinettes apartment, he forget everthing about Hawk Moth and the rest of the world too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is over. ‘My mother the Akuma’ it’s done.   
> Oh and for all who thinks now, wut? But Hawk Moth is…. And she doesn’t mention that…. I have seen season two and for all who doesn’t (Wow why?) I keep it spoiler free. Also, Hawk Moth wouldn’t be that stupid and go all by himself to his long-term enemy’s home.   
> Tomorrows prompt ‘Civilian has a day with Chat Noir’, is the next part of ‘Why I had to lose my Lucky Charm’ until then


	22. Day 21: Civilian has a day with Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why I had to lose my Lucky Charm part 10

Sitting against the headboard of her bed. Marinette strokes softly thru her boyfriend hair, peaceful, sleeping Adrien lays with his head on her tight. What for a day In the school had wait two pop up Quizzes of them and at Lunch went the Akuma alarm off and Of course Hawk Moth had to send one of his speed Akuma out ! Totally warned out, they drag themself after the fight back to school only togett the message that it was close for the rest of the day.

Which was a blessing for them both, because it means they could take a nap.  
Collapsing in her bed without to eat lunch, Adrien was asleep as soon that his head hit the pillows. The only move he mad was when sh sit down next to him. Rolling over to her he snuggles his head in her lap, with a soft pur Marinette sigh sleepy a nap sounds wonderful, but looking at his sleeping face she couldn’t bring her self to close her eyes. How his nose twitch from time to time was as adorable as the soft sigh he made while he was asleep.

She really should try to get some sleep too..  
It was somehow creepy of her to start at him while he was asleep. Although it wasn’t for hour she started at him so…

The vibration alarm from her phone went off. Looking tired over to her nightstand stand she sighs again deeply.  
Nop she was a creepy a huge one!

Damn she hadn’t stared for one and a half hour at him?

“Adrien my Love” whispered she softly 

“Hmm?”

“Time to get up” 

“Noo” winner he and push his head higher “I want to… why are you sitting?” Marinette feels the heat busing in her cheeks. “Uhm, .” Adrien smirksk sleepy to her. Wrapping his arms around her middle. He pushed himself up an roll them over that she was now on the top of him. Burry his face into her neck he sigh happy “ sleepy time” wiggling free under his tight hold Marinette proper her upper body up on his chest.  
“No, sleepy time for you Mister your Civilian meet and great is in one hour hegrowlsl inresponse, andd she has to hold back her own. As much of a good thing the meet and great was. She didn’t like it to have to share this free afternoon with him. Withan strange Civilia either.

A month ago after Hawk Moth akumatized again a little Child, the public get to know about the St. Teressa Orphanage. Due to savings from the Paris social services, the head of home weree forced to quit most of the educator what breaks the heart of a little boy who gets afterwards akumatized. After the fight Chat, and she had decide to use theire prominence and do a public appeal, they ask other prominent to support the social institutions of Paris. And In no time the difference stars agree to an Auction, in which people could bid for an afternoon withtheire favorite stars. 

The Auction was a full success the redeem money was donated to the St. Teresa orphanage and four other who where as bad affected by the due savings, as well. The day was safe and everything was great. Only that her partner had insist on splittingt up theire team, for this. Kwami know why

“Not my fault that you choose today for you Civilian thing " murmured she to him Looking back at her with a pounding view in his green eyes, she shakese her head before he talks 

“I’m not going to fight an other Akuma today only because you skip your date Adrien" he let his head fell back into the pillows with an other growl  
“You let your own boyfriend go on a date with someone else? Not cool Marie. I really thought you love me”

“Hey I told you to let people win us in a set, but no. Mister Chat Noir himself had to announce in front of half Paris and I quot ‘Who knows Bug, maybe it is the girl of my dreams who win this met” he raised his head again and smirk “I was hoping that you get the secret message, to bin as Marinette back then. I don’t want to go alone to a met with some fan" Marinette roll her eyes 

"Don’t try to get some pity out of me in this one Adrien, I hardly could save my ass for my day"

Adrien movese under her and let her slip down from him, to cuddl on his side “I said that I was sorry, who could gusset that Chloe outbid me?”

“Everyone could have told you this Adrien, but I have already Handel this problem” Adrien look at her actually 

“Bug is Chloe still alive?” Marinette smirk happy  
“Oh my god what do you have done to her?” 

“Nothing illegally” 

“Marie!” 

“ I talk with the Major and couldconvinced him, that it would be a good idea to donate Chloe win” Adriens eyes grows in wonde 

“How the hell you managed this?”

“ I just remember him that the Vote for the Major are soon again an that maybe offering the Orphanage which he by mistake almost wreck a meet with one of the superheroes of Paris, could rehabilitate him from the bad rumors that he is a heartless Man so” she trailed off with a wider smirk.

Ah she still could see Chloe angry face over her fathers decision.

Amazed Adrien looks at her “My Girlfriend is a genuine” She blush soft over his words “And so beautiful” added he an cup her cheek softl he battery his eyelashes in innocents

“Adrien?” 

“Yes, my irresistible goodness?” 

“You have just a half hour left love”

“I don’t wanna go she sighs

“Me neither, but you have to”

“How bad would it be if I just tell this Civilian that I’ not able to made it and I go with you to the kids to make it up?” Sighing sheshakese her head again. “Butt think about it how happy the kids will be when we both show up"

“Adrien don’t bring children into this he snortst amusing. 

“Okay I go to my damn meet, but only after my kiss” She grins sweetly an lean forward he pulled her on her waist closer he met her lips in a soft kiss. “Uhm... kay” whispers she and peck his lips

“I see you for dinner” he hums softly and capture her lips again. Melting into his arms Marinette sigh peaceful. Until her alarm went off for again. Giving him a last tender kiss Marinette push him on his ches out of her bed. Getting her decent hint Adrien take her by the arms he pulled her up with hi into a tight embrace both stand in front of her be 

“ Go fast and come back again. I’m going to make you something really specia for dinner”

“Can I at las know what it is?” his breath ghost over her cheeks, and she feels her legs go weak “Vegetable pie” squeaks she it was not fair that he had still such a power over her. He cup again her face and press down another sweet kiss on her lips  
“You really are my perfect Angle”

“Go now” odder she playful. Seeing him calling for his transformation, a wave of wistfulness, comes over her like always when he was about to leave. Climbing out of her window Chat Noir pop his head back in  
“One for the way? ask he innocent hanging upside down rolling her eyes she gives him a short kiss.  
“Go now or no Spiderman kisses for you anymore” gentle laughing Chat tip her nose with his claw “I love you”  
“Love you too, be careful and have fun but not too much” he laughter again gently and close the skylight behind him. 

Waiting until sheheardr his boots leave the roof Marinette went down to her desk Sighing safely she hears again footsteps on her roof. Her heart speak up with joy. 

This ridicules man !

Turning around to her window she smirksk “This met and great can’t be over y..” with wide eyes she looks at the newcomer standing by her bed.

It wasn’t Chat Noir nor Adrien  
Who was Standing near her bed, but an old know Akuma 

“Lila?“ whisper Marinette dry. 

The orange dressed Akuma jump down and land in front of her  
“ It’s Volpina for you!“ hissed The Akuma in a lower voice.  
Switching back from her desk to her near trap door Marinette looks over to Tikkis hiding space.  
Marinette nod careful to the window. 

Finde Chat and bring him here’ her Kwami nod slowly as if she hadunderstoodd the message and zipped away. Tikki was about to get Chat’s and down he would save her  
“What do you want from me Volpina?” ask Marinette 

Volpina take her flute up. “That you keep your hands off my boy” just in time Marinette could keep down a snort. 

Great

Lila belongs to the rare people who didn’t had bet on her and Adrien relationship status andweree upset now. On the passing two weeks oftheire fresh relationship they had already to deal with the unrequited love of classmates who turnthemn into Akumas. 

“You can’t really force me to stay away from my boyfriend " she sarcastic, her eyes wide she wasn’t really provocative an Akuma without Tikki in her near right?

The Akuma ignore her words a purple butterfly form line apparently on her face,” What do you want from her?” 

Slowly Marinettes hand travel to her earrings. This wasn’t good if Hawk Moth had a suspected who she was…  
she needs to leave the room.

Evil grining Volpina nod. “As you wishes Hawk Moth" whisper Volpina, with her full body weight, Marinett teckel the Akuma with her shoulder into the stomach and shove he beside.  
Running the stairs up to her skylight, sheclimbp out of the window Chat would come soon and save her, she just need to have a littlet longer faith. Pushing quickly the old lounge over the window she creates an improvising barring between her and Volpina. Standing at the reeling she looks helpless over the city Behind her the window glass broke in a loud shattering noise. Chat wouldn’t makee it in time, taking a deep breath Marinette take her earrings off.

She wouldn’t let Hawk Moth win, placing the earnings into the pot with Adriens favorite flowers. She knows he would find them and he would find her. 

A coldness upward slowly her back and let her frozen in place. By the time Volpina reach her, Marinette is slumped on the ground, no matter what was happening to her, It wasn’t Volpina’s doing 

 

Volpina title her head to the side “I don’t know what is so special about you, but if Hawk Moth want you, he can have you.” Placing the flute on her lips, she play one note an send Marinett into absolutely darkness. 

****

 

Chat Noir tips impatient with his feet on the ground. He had taken the burdensome task, to stand up out of a warm bed, leaving the women he loved and was cuddling with, in the named bed and for what? 

That some crazy Civilian could stand him up? Pulling out his staff he tips Marinettes phone number in. One of the few he had memorized, after the fourth ring her mailbox jump in.

“Hey Princess, I know you are problematic totally busy right now to cook for me, but we didn’ talk about it if it happen that I get dump and before you ask yes it happen! It’s happening right now and I can tell you it isn’t quite funny” he sighs deeply and look again around “I will wait another five minutes for my Civilian and if she doesn’t show up, I’m coming home to you. Love you till later" 

Placing his stuff back he looks again around, the botanical garden wasn’t the wors place to spend an afternoon. Maybe he could invite Marinette for a picnic in here? They still haven’t managed to go on theire first date and this would be perfect.

“Chat!” Yells a voice panicked. His eyebrows shoot up not the one he had expected to show up here. 

“Tikki? Let my gues Marinette has won the met with me and want ti prank me right?" collapsing into his Palm the Kwami look with fearful wide blue eyes up to him 

“Marinette is in danger” Snifff she breathless “Volpina the Akuma show up in her bedroom and..”

Witought to waste any time Chat run out of the park and jump on the first roof.

“Chat Noir” laughter a dark voice behind him. Spinning on his heels heturns around. Above him on a high resolution roof stand a man. In a purple suit. Hawk Moth! 

“I have to apologize I’m late to our meeting” said he and lean on his Cane

“No sweating I was about to leave” call Chat Noir back, when he landed on the roof. He was standing on the sam groundasetheire long term enemy 

The older man grin “Going back to your little Bug I assume?” 

Chat’s grit his fists “I’m really sorry to inform you” said Hawk Moth still grinning

“But your little beloved girlfriend is in my control now give me your Miraculous or you don’t see her ever again”

*****

With a horrible sting in her head Marinette open her eyes. Shepushesh herself up from the soft carpet shelies on.. The hole room furnishings is classic almost like she was in an old Manor house. 

Standing u Marinette notice that she wears new clothes the red silk fabric narrow around her chest and waist, the underside falls with a wide skirt sharped as bell around her ankles. Haw Moth had changed her into a old red ball dressed? 

What the heck was wrong with him?

“Oh she wakes up!” whispered a voice. Spinning around, she sees a young girl, with dark brown hair in a orange shoulder free dress similar then her own, standing to a blond one in a yellow one, looking verry annoyed at her. A knows smirk across the brown hair girl face “Trixx?” ask Marinette confuse the girl nod. 

“Where the heck I am here?” 

“You’re in the Kwami castle my dear” spinning to the new voice, Marinettes yawl drops. 

“Madame Agreste?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da da dam
> 
> Unil tomorrow’s prompt Day 22: 'Real Marichat aka Plagg and Marinette interactions'


	23. Day 22: Real Marichat aka Plagg and Marinette interactions

“I don’t understand” began Marinette slowly, looking still amaze at the blond woman in front of her. All the photos who Adrien had showed her from his mother made Marinette recognize her easily, but in nature she was even more beautiful. The soft green eyes shine with such a warm glam that it take a lot of Marinettes tension away, and her gently smile was exactly like Adriens

“How can it be that I’m in a…” She trailed of, what had Madame Agreste said where she was?

“Kwami Castle” help Madam Agreste her 

“Yea that. I mean the last thing I remember was that Volpina show up in my bedroom and Hawk Moth order her to bring me to him! ” with a natural grace, who only a model could have, Madame Agreste raft her blue ball dressed and passed her. Spinning in front of an old looking armchair she smiles softly to the two goodness 

“Trixx would you be so kind and bring us some tea?”

“And something to eat too” added the blond girl and flip her pony tail, ugh she sounds like Chloe. Seeing Marinette helpless look Madame Agreste point on the chair on the opposite to her own. “Take a seat my dear, is a long story” With a deep breath Marinette obey, of course not without to stumbled in this long fabric mess. What for a good first impression she was making of Adriens mother! 

With a still gently smile Madame Agreste sigh happily “ I have watched over you since you became Ladybug and I know is sad that it end with you like this, but I’m glade to finely met you. Thank you that you look out for my Adrien” Marinette feels the heat in her cheeks, man does she knows much wait suddenly an unconformable troughs hit her, what was when Adriens mother was Hawk Moth. All about this illogical Kwami castle she shall be in and this two girls, who looks a bit like the Kwamis human self could easily be some actors. Oh lord she was about to drink tea with Hawk Moth! Her death enemy, he had made her life and living hell for two years!

Ahm She. 

Whatever, Madame Agreste tittle her head to the side “Oh No, don’t worry you aren’t chattering with Hawk Moth here Marinette ” 

Marinette blinks unsure “I didn’t say something like this Aloud”

“You don’t have to it can read it on your face” Marinette looks down on her lap, Hawk Moth can read emotions thru the face of people? Well then no face reading anymore for you!

“Please tell me why I am here” I’m sure you're going to use your promotional slogan very soon. Added she in troughs 

She hears how Madame Agreste sighs “You are here because someone took your Miraculous away from you against your will Marinette ” Marinette head snap up, ha she was right 

“Madame Agreste….”

“Emily is fine for me” 

Marinette roll her eyes ” of course ‘Emily’ but Is still not like this” answer Marinette self-seeking. Kwami castle pah, nice try Hawk moth 

Emilys eyes narrow “Of course it is that’s the only way to end up here without to be a Kwami” said the blonde girl dry. Marinette shake quick her head “I take the earnings off by myself, when I was trapped, so that you wouldn’t get them so easily ” said she victorious “ No matter what for a game you are playing is over I know that I am somewhere in Paris right now and you can beat your ass that Chat will find me“ 

Emily looks so pity full to her, like Marinette needs some pity, she knows what was going on here, it was a trick from Hawk Moth, to get to know where her Miraculous was even that it doesn’t make sense somehow “ Oh Marinette, it doesn’t need other people to do something against your will as long that you didn’t want to give up on the earnings And they got take off. You are forced” Emily looks sad at her “The consequences of this are that your soul gets suckling in into your Miraculous, as a kind of protection, so that nobody else can use it” 

The strange feeling she had before Volpina could reach her, that she feels like… No this was impossible, she was Somewhere in Paris, in an old Manor with Hawk Moth.  
Still, it was true she did take her earrings off against her will. If Tikki had been there she would have transformed and run away.

“If is true what happen to my body?” 

“Your body is still somewhere in the real world, but in a magical coma like my own”  
Coma? She was still laying on her balcony or worse in Hawk Moth liar and nobody would ever know what happen to her. Not her family, not her friends, not even Adrien

Oh No Adrien

“ How do I go back?” whispered she quietly 

“ there is no going back dear” 

“No This can’t be all of my life, I’m too young to be here and Chat needs me, we… we want a life together , please Madame Agreste send me back” blurt she out and try to swallow the clump in her throat. 

Emily sigh sad. “I wouldn’t be here either if it exists a way back Marinette”  
“I’m not going to see him ever again?” Marinette blinks her tears away. 

Adrien

What had she done “We can just watch over the one we love now my dear nothing more”  
This wasn’t enough for her, she need more, to hell at least that people know what happen to her!  
“ I need to tell Chat what happen to me he isn’t going to stop to look out for me”

“Are you so sure about that sweetie?” growl a familiar grumpy voice from the door. 

******

Adrien march tens up and down in Fus living room “Dude sit down and drink some Tea here” Adrien looks grimly to his friend. Nino and Alya kneels in front of Fus small coffee table  
“Drinking tea” repeated he dry 

“Is a good tea” agree Alya with her boyfriend 

“Of course I’m drinking a nice cup of tea now, it’s not like that the love of my life disappear Without a trace and could be now in the paw of some mind sick psycho! ” Said he furiously Nino raised his hands in defense. 

“It would be better than burning holes in the carpet Dude” Adrien grit his teeth “I shouldn’t have listened to you” Snaps he to Tikki.  
The Kwami look hurt to him “It was the only right thing to do Adrien” he shakes his head in anger “What is if Plagg is wrong uh? What if when I sign Marinettes death sentence with refusing to give Hawk Moth my ring!” The Kwami close her eyes

“Dude, he was an illusion, even if you had given him the Ring it would haven’t changed nothing” with trembling hands Adrien push his hair back “Still i have to save her. I… I can’t lose Marinette” Alya walks over to him “Sunshine, I know it’s hard right now for you believe me, but let’s have faith in Plagg, I’m sure that he can find her” 

******

“I always like the reporter” said Plagg. The black hair young boy lean back in his armchair.

“I’m glad you like her, but she is my choose Fur hank” answer Trixx proudly. 

Marinette didn’t listen to them, her view was fixed on the scene in the mirror. The mirror who could show them what happen in their old reality. Her hand stroke careful over the glass. It breaks her heart in two to see Adrien like that. What had she done to him?

Master Fu entry the small living room with a firmly face. “Master please” bag Adrien. The Master looks pity full to him. “I have some bad news for you” closing her eyes pain full Marinette turn away from the mirror. She knows what Fu would tell them now. How could she sacrifice her life, without to know it?

“What’s wrong trouble to see the consequences of your doing?” ask Plagg harshly. Marinette take a shaking breath. “That wasn’t what I want” whispered she hoarse.  
“ Didn’t Tikki told you what can happen?” Marinette open her eyes slowly

“Nothing like this” walking to the sitting group she fold doors her hand in front of her chest “Plagg, it has to be a way to go back.” She looks over her shoulder and sees Adriens crying face “I need to go back to Adrien”  
Plagg take a piece of cheese “What you have done was the most stupid thing what ever one of my chooses did” Marinette blinks 

“But I’m Tikkis” 

Plagg swallow his cheese delightful hum “I choice you for Tikki and Tikki choice Adrien for me, it’s how we two work and nothing of your business anyway” interrupt he her.  
“ Where was I?... right Never seen a more stupid prank in my hole life and I’m over 5000 years old. You send away your Kwami”

“To get help!” 

Plagg snort “You never ever got separate from your Kwami it’s the 101 of been a hero damn”

“There he is right” agree Trixx 

“Don’t talk to fast with her Plagg she seems to be very dumb” cut Pollen the blond girl in.

Plagg raised his finger “That’s the point Polly, she is smart. She is usually more than true to rules, heck Kid could have bagged on his knees for her identity should wouldn’t have told him because of the rules, but something on this Akuma, is making her moronic” Plagg looks at her and wait for her to explain why Volpina was her krypton. Looking to Emily the blond smile embolden to her.

“Come on Sweetie I don’t have the hole day time, I need to go back before Adrien lose his shit completely” Marinette take a deep breath, the pain over this day was a deep scar in her soul. 

“Volpina was my fault, not only as Ladybug, but also as Marinette. I get to emotional and destroy almost Adriens life afterwards completely, with no other Akuma I feel so unless and worthless like with Volpina there you have your answer ”

With a smug grin Plagg take another piece of cheese “Look the thing is, your wrong” smooch he  
Marinette snort “You may have gotten to emotional over her Pff it happens to everyone once in a while and this with Kids is just nonsense”

“Pardon did you just said nonsense?” ask Marinette offers “I steal the Grimoire from him, his father take him out of school because of this and then I accused Gabriel Agreste to be Hawk Moth in front of my partner who what a coincidence is Adrien!” Plagg shrug unimpressed  
“Even when his old man take him out of school, Adrien would have searched out again. Like he did it by the first time. So nonsense” Marinettes eyes wide surprised, that was true Adrien did broken against his father’s rule when he came the first time to school, but this doesn’t mean he would have done it again.

He Chat Noir

Marinette cover her eyes, she was so stupid 

Of course he would have done it! “I know you care so much about Kid, it almost ridicules how you want to protect him from all the harm in the world” Marinette spy Thru her fingers at Plaggs amusing voice, “But you should really stop with this. He can take a lot more than you all given him credit for, so no Kid don’t need a protector he needs someone who stand beside him when it comes hard to hard” Her hands slip from her face. Everything she had hide in front of him. To protect him or just to don’t bothering him with her problem even that she had needed him, was wrong of her. Her gaze felt again on the mirror, Adrien was looking with so much self-awareness again to Fu. He wasn’t give up, he fights for her. For them He needs to stop it even that all what Plagg said was true, this fight was over, she had sailed her faith and damn them both to a broken heart. What she regresses deeply but couldn’t change it anymore.

A strong arm wrap around her shoulder and press down she thigh on a chest. “It goes better, with the time I promise” whispered Emily into her hair. Marinette berry her face into the woman’s shoulder and cry. 

“Are you done?” wiping her tears from her cheeks Marinette give Plagg a hurt view “I’m really sorry that the full realization of my doing disturb you so much” Whisper she nub. Everything feels nub and so surreal now, she wants to be with Adrien so bad right now. She can’t breathe so much hurt it.

“Oh please, cut the drama there I may know something what can help you” Marinette pulled away from Emily. 

The fast rush to him, surprised Plagg so much that he jump out of his chair, she fell down on her knees before him 

“Oh Plagg please help me…” Looking over her shoulder to the Shocked Emily and back to him Marinette feels hope coming back to her Mabey not everything was lost “ Us help us Plagg please I give you whatever you want” Bag she the God raised his eyebrows “Whatever I want?” Marinette nod quickly  
“Cheese?” 

“I will bring it to you on a sliver plate to every daily hour you want” Plagg tip his chin “And when I want to be alone and watch my series?”

“My room is your room” 

“Would you name your firstborn after me?”

“Yes. Everything you want Plagg, but let me go back to him please” 

“Okay now it’s to you to cut the drama Plagg” snort Trixx amused Marinette looks between the two gods 

“She needs a bit of a punishment, as soon that she is back, Kid will kiss again the ground on which she walks” Marinette feels the weights slip from her shoulder

“Thanks you so much Plagg”  
“Sweetie do you really think I give kid you only to took you away again so quickly? I may be the God of destruction but I’m not heartless” 

“Not anymore anyway” huffed Pollen Trixx rolls her violet eyes.  
A blubbering laugh escape from her lips. She stands up and walks back to Emily “We are going back” Emily smile small 

“Marinette I.."

“The problem isn’t to bring you back Sweetie, we didn’t know where your body is” interrupt Plagg Emily  
“Hawk Moth, Volpina send me to him before I lost my consciousness, oh Volpina the Akuma”  
Plagg wave down “Kid kicked her ass in record and trap the Akuma in a glass, you have to see the video is scary” Marinette looks again at the mirror. 

Adrien was leaning towards her mother who had her arms wrap the around him to give him conform. “I will, if this really works” Plagg grin sly

“It will. But you have to swear that you don’t move until we come to save you. No saving the world on your own got it” Marinette nod. “Good no we need a way to find you” 

“The Agreste Manor. He is keeping her somewhere in the basement” Plagg looks with a hard view at Emily “And you couldn’t tell us this sooner?” she winces at his angry words.

“Why should my body been in the basement of the Agreste Manor?” ask Marinette confuse 

“Because I lay there too” 

 

********

At some days Plagg hate to be himself. “I got her” calls he as soon he zipped out of the ring. A collective facilities wash thru the sample room. Marinettes parents hug each other, the blogger and her boyfriend pat Adriens shoulder. Only Tikki doesn’t look very convinced.  
“How is she doing” 

“Spirit or body?” 

“Plagg!” 

“Good, there are just a few new complications' nothing big” the room felt in silence 

“What’s wrong, Plagg if you lie to me and Marinette is.....”

Plagg ignore him. “Fu, got your Book, you have to speak a magically spell for me.” 

“Plagg” Yells Adrien

“I know who Hawk Moth really is”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go with an other theory where Emily Agreste could be. 
> 
> The story take a brake until Day 28 ‘ Hostage situations’ Tomorrow Is going to be a funny one shoter


	24. Day 23: Actually Cat  Chat Noir

“Girl you are my life saver” said Alya to Marinette, when both sit down on the same Table as Nino and Adrien. “Really you save my ass, okay not my ass, but Ladybug s” Adrien looks surprised up by her words, was his partner in danger and Marinette saved her?

“Alya!” hissed Marinette with red cheeks “Lowe your voice”

“What is with Ladybug” ask Nino distract. “She is pregnant!” cheers Alya “And no other than Chat Noir is the father”   
Adrien split shocked his water over the table 

“What!”

“Dude my sandwich!” grimace Nino and shake his wet hands.   
“Wh… What do you mean with Ladybug is pregnant form Chat Noir. I never heard something about that” And he would! 

Oh boy and how he would know if Ladybug was having his child!  
Wait there was a few steps, which was needed to set a woman pregnant and well he never pass the first Base anyway so…

“Are you sure that Chat Noir is the father? They aren’t really like that“ sadly added he silent 

Marinette face color was now deeper red “Oh my god Alya, I told you to stop saying people it like that!” Chuckling Alya wink at him “The thing is Sunshine…”

 

****

Looking thru the window of Marinettes bedroom, Chat Noir could see the black Cat laying comfortable on Marinettes lap. Alya and her sense for humor. Not his Partner Ladybug was pregnant, but Alyas new ginger colored Cat with the same name. After Alyas more than amused explaining, Marinette told him still looking redder the Ladybugs suit, that she would take Chat Noir for a few nights to her until the kittens are born.

The black Cat raised his head and sniffs around in wonder, looking up the green intoxicating eyes of the cat met his. With a loud unpleasant mew from the cat Marinette looks surprised up from her textbook “Chat!” calls Marinette happily letting the cat slip from her lap she pushes the window open for him. 

Chat flip down on her in front of her bed “Hi Marie” she takes again her old seat on the bed, before she set her self back on her old seat, the black fur ball was again in her lap. 

“Who is your new friend Princess ?”

“Kitty this is Chat Noir” introduces she them “And actually Chat Noir that your names father the real Chat Noir” the Cat yawl annoyed without giving him a glare, what let Marinette smile tender, she strokes the Cat behind his ear, with a satisfaction view at him the cat melt down into a completely purring mess. According to the motto :look what I got 

Okay he wouldn’t mind some scratches either, But okay

Sitting down on the free spot next to Marinette, the cat didn’t let him out of his eyes. “Why is he here?” ask Chat Noir and reach over to stroke over the cat head as well. The black fur ball jump up on his feet. Hissing furiously at him the cat hit with his paw after Chats hand.

Oh it was something personal? 

Yea he wants Marinette s completely affection for him alone? No! His Marinette he had found her first!

Looking with bare teeth at the fur waste Chat lays his head on Marinettes shoulder.   
Good grief why was she smelling so wrong? Smirking over the angry rumble of his nemesis, Chat rub his head affectionate over Marinette front. Taking a deep breath he smirks pleasure, now was Marinette smelling again normal. 

Jumping from the bed, the munchkins hissed with a deep growling at him. Turning his head to Marinettes chest he ignores the not welcome presence. Closing his eyes he sighs deeply with a light purr and listen to the fast Heartbeat.

Heartbeat?

“Uhm... Chat? “ Squeak Marinette, Chats eyes snap open again, only to see the pink fabric of her night shirt. Looking slowly up he sees that he must have slipped down during his show of affection, because he wasn’t nearly Marinettes shoulder anymore.  
No wonder that it was so soft and nice to lay…. No bad brain.

He pulled immediately away from her warm soft chest.

“I gotta go now” he turned around to escape this awkward situation, when a force hold him back. With a strong grip on his tail, Marinette pulled him back on her bed.

“Don’t tell me that you are jealous of Chat Noir!” hissed she with a deep red face

“This short fur boots? Oh please he isn’t a reason for me, the real Chat’s Noir to get jealous”  
Marinette take the Kitten up and cuddles it on her chest

“Fur boots?” Said She offered “ With all what he has before him how can you be so insensible!”   
Chat snort “I think everyone in Paris know that he knock up Ladybug so, his fault for what he has to go thru pretty soon”

Covering the cats ear Marinette snort “I’m talking about the castration” whispered she in lower voice.

“The what?”

Patted soft the kitten head. “Something I do with you too if you don’t apologies immediately to him” 

Sighing Chat looks down to the black kitten with a smug smirk “I’m sorry buddy that you got emasculated but that’s life” Without to miss a beat the Cat slap with his paw Chats cheek. Surprised Chat’s Noir pulled away “Did you see this? He is the rude one!” 

“Hey is eight months old! What is your excuse?”

“He let you smell wrong, and is all over you, I don’t like to share. You are mine damn!” Marinettes eyes wide, like his own

what

“Uhm I mean…” Yea what did he mean? I take it back you aren’t mine but I would like it? Since when was he thinking at Marinette in this context anyway?

And was is with Ladybug?

“That you have to go now, and we talk about this to another time?” offer she still shocked

“Yea this see you Marie” called he and run off like a scared kitten. 

Behind the bookshelf a red black spotted Kwami hit giggling the stop button on her phone. Oh Plagg was going to love this video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a hug cat fan and loved to write this prompt, it was also the one who inspiring me to do the Marchat may and yes I write this with a Cat in my lap   
> Tomorrow’s prompt ‘Hanahaki Disease’


	25. Day 24: Hanahaki Disease

Even before Chat Noir land on the terrace of the building in which Marinette lives now in, he knew his friend had a hard day bihind her.

He open careful the unlock glass door to her apartment. With the dark hair in a high ponytail Marinette sit with across the legs and an ice bucket in her lap on the couch. Starring on the TV screen with an old movie on Marinette snort every time the actors says something.

Oh no he knows this moon

“Marie?” ask he careful her head snap the to him. “Chatton? “ Ask she back with the spoon in her mouth.

“ Hey the door was unlocked and I thought that I check on you” she dipped the spoon again into the bucked “Nothing to check here good bye” he grimaces “Bad date?” ask he sat down. It was hard to see his friend like that. Ignoring his question she grabs the Bottle with the Guido Maria orange blossom liquid and doused it over her ice cram. “That bad uh?” she glares at him “I don’t wanna talk about it” murmur she Chat lean back and looks on the screen “What are we watching?”

“Ever after”

“The Cinderella Story?”

“The Cinderella lie” nipping on her bucket she shakes her head disgusting

“Those the ice cram taste bad?” 

“The movie made me water to throw up. My ice cram is fantastic do you want some is Lavender” she offered him the bucket with a half melt violet soup in it. 

“Really generous but no thanks” she shrugged unimpressed looking again on the screen, pointing with the spoon on it. 

“See that’s why I hate the movie so much. It suggests that the Prince felt in love with the randomly girl, but do you want to know the truth? They will never been more than just friends!” Chat sigh deeply

Poor Marinette she had told him for a while about her friend she likes so much. What was wrong with this guy that he doesn’t see what for an amazing woman liked him! After more the four years of an unrequited love, she told Chat that just been his friend would be enough for her and that it was more than time to move on. And find someone who would want her in a more romantic way. The problem was that he met her always like that after a failed date.  
The move hit the most tens part in which the Prince can just in time save his love after he almost lost her.

“Nah sweetie in reality he would watch how your stepmother sold you out! He would even wish you a good journey this dick!” Yells Marinette at the TV. 

“Marinette please tell me finely who this idiot is so that I can cataclysmic his face” Stubborn Marinette shake her head.

“Not him, but you can have my date” snap she and takes another slip from her ice cream 

“I lost two hours of my life sitting in a fast food restaurant and listen to his hole live story, it was so boring that I was about to fell asleep! When the Date was over he had the nerve to tell me that I insult him, because I don’t pay attention like he would have wanted from me! Well excuse me when I don’t ask questions about the well-being of your sick dog, idiot!” 

“Uhm where did you meet him again?” 

“Coffee shop, the next time that Alya push my into a random guy I will bite her” hissed she look back at the screen.

The Prince hold the hand of his choice and keel down  
‘I kneel before you not as prince, but as a man in love’

“Oh please suckling it” growlshe she

‘but I would feel like a king if you Danielle de Barbarac would be my wife’ 

Chat wait for another out burst of Marinette, but it didn’t come. Instead, she was sniffing.  
“That’s not fair, Why can’t he love me back?” whispered she heart broken “ It’s been five years Chat, that I love this idiot and as much that I want let go off him and be happy it doesn’t work” Chat pulled her on his chest

“It’s okay Princess” she shakes her head “Nothing is okay and I thought really that it works when I felt in love with… whatever” she pulls again away and wipe the tears out of her face. “What is with you?” Chat sigh again deeply. 

What was with him. He was still attracted to Ladybug as hell, and this made it him impossible to find someone who would love him back like he wants.

Even that he had this more than friendly feelings for Marinette too. With her it was the very first time he thought that he could forget Ladybug. And that was something he wasn’t nearly ready for even when it hurt him like he’ll that she doesn’t want him.

“Same old song Marie” he looks over to her “Marie?” leaning on her side, Marinette snort peaceful into her pillow completely passed out from her drunkenness. Smiling to him self he takes the Hanahaki Disease interpretation of his friend and put it on the table. Covering her with a blanket, he made a step back he hears the rustle of paper Underneath his boots.

A Notepad Lay on the ground, in Marinettes clean handwriting was a pro and counter list write down. His eyes grow by the two Names on the top. 

Adrien pro 

-smart  
— funny  
— loyal

Contra

— he doesn’t love me back  
-he wants me as a friend

Chat pro

-Smart  
-Funny  
\--Is my partner  
-My best friend,  
-Makes me forgot Adrien 

Contra

-He makes me forget Adrien.

With the writing bloke in his hands he looks to his sleeping friend. “Oh Marinette” he was the idiot? He should cataclysmic his own stupid face. How could he have been so blind? Laying the block on her coffee table, he started at Marinette. He knew what he feels for her, and she would be more than enough for him, but what was about his love for Ladybug? 

Giving Marinette only a part of his heart wasn’t enough for him. It wasn’t fair to her. 

Dman what was he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of this and a decision of Chat on day 26 Midnight serenades.


	26. Day 25:  Chat a Noir Merch

Chat Noir Sits on the top of the Notre Dame with his night vision he scanned up the city of love and made sure that it would be save under his watch. Usually it would be his and Ladybugs patrol night, but his Lady had to call in a sick night. Well even superheroes are only human, and he was glad that she take his words from her last attempt to made a patrol sick, seriously and stay at home this time. 

Lurking on the roof he sighs, man was it boring to do the Patrol alone, his view felt of an illuminated room near his position. Marinette was still up? He hadn’t seen her either today because of another case of sickness. It was going something around that two of his friends were sick at once. 

Sighing deeply he pulls himself up, Paris was save, and he could check on Marinette when she was still awoke before he hit his way home. Before he Jump of the roof, he smirks at his idea, he had to made one short stop before he visits his Princess.

Landing on her balcony, Chat Noir is surprised to see that the window, to Marinettes room is wide open. Standing by the frame he can smell a strong aroma of eucalyptus dragging out of her room.

“Hello?” called he picks his head into the room. “Marinette, it’s me chat I saw the light on…” he interrupts him self when he saw her. 

She is wearing a Chat Noir jumpsuit as PJ.

A Jumpsuit with a tiny golden bell around the neck.

Marinette. One of his friends wears his Marche. 

“Chat” says she with a hoarse voice. “ What are you doing here Kitty” he open his mouth and close it again immediately. He can’t be life what he sees, Marinette sleeps with a Chat Noir suit. Over his silence Marinette try’s weak to sit up from her bed, sighing sadly at her loose of strange she let her head fell back on her cat pillow. “ Is there an Akuma?”   
The question liberate him from his Shock. 

“No, I just want to check on you and here” he pulls a bag from behind his back and duck sheepish his head deeper in “I have brought you some Ice cream” with a small smile she waves him in. He sits into her room and stand before her bed. The jumpsuit had little green paw prints on the site, notice he now seeing it closer. “Sorry that I didn’t make it for the patrol tonight, but you told me to stay at home when I get sick” murmur she. Chat knitters his eyebrows together, what was she talking about?

Looking finely at her face he, notice the unhealthy red flush on her face. Her blue eyes, which usually shine so clear blue, where now complete glassy. She has fiber. He sits down next to her “Sorry I know that it is completely boring to make the Patrol alone, I’m glad that you visit me, even when I look like that” she rolls her head away from him and sigh pleased at the cold air breeze. That was good for him, now she couldn’t see his face. 

Why was Marinette talking about his Patrol, and apologies for….   
His eyes wide, no there was now way that Marinette is Ladybug. That would mean she was all along, in front of him without that he notice it. This was impossible he would recognize the love of his life without a mask on her face. And for sure when they saw each other daily right? She looks again to him “Everything alright there Kitty Cat?” 

Kitty Cat? But only Ladybug calls him…

“It’s just strange to see you in my colors uhm Ladybug?” ask he carefully, there was still the chance that he was wrong. Marinette give him a tooth fully Smile, what let his heart stumble. “Yea, I was a kind of disappoint about the offer from your fan merch, so I made me a PJ” “You made this jumpsuit? In my colors? But why not in yours.?” 

“Because I miss you when you not around and like this I have something” she rubber with her flushed cheek over the seam of the collar and let the bell rig.

He can’t believe what she is saying. Marinette is Ladybug and Ladybug missed him so much when he wasn’t nearly that she made a PJ out of his colors. Someone had to nip him or no if this was a dream he would rather stay in here.

“Uhm I have still some ice cram here if you whoa” Marinette blinks her tears away, “You brought me ice cream?” Sniff she “Yea, not good or…” She shakes intensely her head to interrupt him “You are the best Partner I could ask for. You are so nice and I…come here” she made more place on her bed for him. Leaning back on her chat pillow next to her, he reaches her a bucket. “Are you going to cry again when I tell you that I go your favorite flavor chocolate mint?” With another snob she pushes him the laptop over. “Here choice something for us to watch” 

He got the control over the Laptop only because he brought Marinette some ice cream? She leans her head on his shoulder, and he can feel the heat thru his suit. Her fiber seems to be very high. “Let’s try to sleep a bit Yea? “ Without to wait for her answer he takes the laptop out of the bed with him. “Do you stay here?” ask she with closed eyes “I’m always here with you” With a soft smile Marinette grab her bell and fall immediately asleep. 

On his way a red black spotted Kwami wave shy to him. With a ridiculous wide smile on his lips he waves back.

Finally, he had found his Lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I survive the 3 part of Trollhunters, I’m going to post the second Part of Hanahaki Disease Tomorrow wished me Luck Guys


	27. Day 26: Midnight serenades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Day 24

Preparing herself again for a date Marinette sigh deeply. Why has she agreed to this double date with Alya, Nino and a stranger? She is so tiered of this all. To try to find someone with a heart who already was taken is wrong of her, she knows it. But at the same time she deserves someone who loved her back. 

Not like him.

Giving up to try to ask Adrien out before they had finished their second year of Lycèe was hard for her, but she managed it somehow and after this they became really close friends, but only this, Friends. It was painfully that her first true love didn’t get reply But the fact was Adrien didn’t want her. She had spent too many years to wait for him to finely see her, so she moved on with the knowing that there was nobody like him out there.

Or no there was one person. 

Chat

It was so like her that she felled just for the one she shouldn’t fell for. It was thru one of her endless dates when the realization settle slowly down. The guy sitting across from her seems to be nice, but he wasn’t as Funny as Chat. The next one wasn’t understanding her jokes what let her feel stupid, something like that never happen with Chat even when he doesn’t get a joke. The next one wasn’t as charming and other one was too cheesy. And before she knew what happen she was comparing her dates not only with Adrien, but also with her Partner, what wasn’t fair from her to do either, and she knows this. But sitting down and thinking truly about her feelings for both end up in a mess.

Like everything, she touches

With Chat she had the perfect guy. Nice, funny, romantic but not too much, pretty smart, and he grows into a very Handsome man. She can’t say for sure when she felt for him, only that she really was in love with him. The way he let her feel when he was with her, that his laughter could melt her down into a blushing mess. It feels so good, he let her feel good. Even the possibility was there that the likes her back, well she thinks so as much that he visit her without to know who she was, and he had once a crush on her old ego, or he maybe still had? Being with him was a blessing, and he managed something what nobody else could, she forgot about Adrien. It was too good to be true. She was happy and over her old crush.

Or more she through so then of course she had to pump into Adrien by chance. Looking up into his stupid green eye. She knows that she wasn’t over him, not even a tiny little, and the worst thing now was that she love Chat Noir too. 

Finding herself again in this mess she called her love life she trysts to shake her feeling up and try to move away from both. 

Looking into her mirror she holds her head to the side, so that her ponytail brush over her bar shoulder. The pink sweetheart top, was a bit too much with The black ruffled, skirt. Hadn’t Alya told her that her date was coming out of a strict Family? Yea the skirt who end over here knees was definitely to short for him. Thinking again about it The hole combination was too tantalizing. 

Spinning around, to change her clothes before Alya came over she froze in her spot. With a drop yawl and wide green glowing eyes, Stand Chat Noir in her bedroom. Deep red Flushing under his gaze she tries to say something When did it happen that her throat goes so dry? “Wow” whispered he still star struck “You look. Oh wow” feeling her cheeks burning even more she made a step to him. “Hi what are you doing here?” 

“I was going to... To ask you if you want to go on a date wi.... With me tonight ”   
He rubs the back of his neck sheepish. “What do you say about a Pizza and a movie?” her heart speed up in her chest, Chat wants to spend the evening with her. Oh this was going to be so much fun and Yes she would say yes to him. Of course Maybe if she goes out with him for real she would find courage to tell him a about her situation, he would understand it. And they could make it work, been happy and… No, She already head a date tonight. They are Partners it was too much to risk it for a bit happiness when she couldn’t give him what he deserves, her hole heart “I was about to go on a date” confessed she quietly. Something deep emotional rush into his eyes, what knock the air out of her room lungs. She didn’t want to go out with no one else than him.

No

“Of course. I... you look breath catching generous” whispered he sad. She can’t do this, hurt him like this when. You know what suck it! Everything in her was screaming now when she takes her phone from her nightstand. She scrolls through her contact and hit call. 

“Hey Alya, I’m sorry but I’m not feeling well” heard she her voice saying Chat’s eyes wide. “I’m not Abel to made it tonight.. I know okay see ya bey” she hung up, something stronger than butterfly’s pound against her stomach. “Lets go out Kitty” hopefully she wouldn’t miss this up.

Sitting on the Edge of a roof near the illuminated Eiffel Tower, Marinette lean back at her partner. To call Alya and cancel her blind date, was the beginning of one of the funniest evening of her life. Until now, she hadn’t found the courage to talk with him about something more important than Adrien. Something what was already so long of her list of things she wants to tell him that she forget it. The truth about her being Ladybug was a bit more important than Adrien 

“So what convince you to say yes to a date with me?” ask he softly “Why do you ask?” playing with her ponytail he hums “Well if I want to ask you again out, it would help me to know”, how I anger it that you said yes” her heart stumble he wants to go out with her again. And she wants it too so much, it was time to tell him the truth “Chat” “Oh No” whisper he “You don’t want to go out again right” “What? No I mean Yea I want to go out with you again. I just have to tell you something really important” his hands close around her waist “I have to confess something first, I read your Pro and Contra list. Without it is would never have the courage to ask you out”   
Marinette gabs, he already knows who she is. “I know it’s a pretty bad what I have done, but it was an accident when…” She looks to him, his eyes wide more behind his mask when he saw her looking at him. Laying her hand over his mouth she interrupts his rambling. “

I’m sorry that you had to gat to know it like that Chat. You are visiting me for so long and I would never want to miss you in my life, I should have told you this all sooner but somehow, I miss this all up” feeling how he pressed a kiss into her palm she took her hand away from his mouth. “I know, it is a kind of strange that we both sit in the same boat, well a kind of same boat, but believe me you didn’t miss anything up” she knitters her eyebrows together “What do you mean with same boat?” ask she actually 

“Uhm that we both like two peoples at the same time also I’m the worse from the two of us. With liking someone I don’t know who behind the mask is” oh dear lord, wait he had read “Ah first I’m the worse one, and two promise me that you don’t hurt Adrien three you read my list so why you think you have still two different people in front of you? ” Chat smirk sly “I’m not going to hurt myself Marie, even that I really, really should clap myself for this one, and wait. .. Two different people…” 

Adrien was Chat Noir. He was the hole time by her side, and she felt twice for him, well now she gat why it she could let him go

. “Adrien?” ask she daze he nods slowly

“Ladybug?” she managed a simply nod. 

“Chat how late is it?” interrupt she him again Chat looks around until he finds a watch “Uhm midnight” answer he surprised. She gets up on her tip toe. Wrapping her arms around his neck she shakes amused her head “It’s the start of a new day, and we just forget that we felt twice for each other, only because we wear a mask deal?”

“Forgetting in sense of it will never happen something between us go over me or more like If someone is ever going to know this story, it would be more than embarrassed? “ “Second one if you agree” he nodded with a joyful smile on his lips. Smiling too Marinette close the distance between them. And kiss her Partner softly


	28. Day 27: Sin

Chat Noir had sworn to himself that this wouldn’t happen ever again. He shouldn’t even been here now, but his seducer knows his weak spot and pulled him powerful to this roof over and over again to met her.

His one and only true love.

Sighing delightful he close his eyes and lean back in Marinettes lounger. He is a Sinner a bad, bad person, but he can’t care lesser At this moment. With a soft hum he enjoys how the sweet taste of his lover moisten his tongue. How the mix of both of them run down his throat and fill him from the inside with this addicted warm feeling, which only she could give him. He need more of her in his desperate state of euphoria he open his mouth nibbles on his partner to taste her again. Dipping into the Warmness of the feeling his partner gives him he can’t help him self, a lustful moan escape from his lips. It was too much and not enough at the same time  
. He need more, want more.

“Chat” moan Marinette “Not again!” his eyes snap open with a guilty look he sees her. His other true love standing in front of him with across arm.  
He swallows quickly the rest of his lover over Marinette disappointed view siting up he tried to reach her “it s not what it looks like Marie please let me explain” She shakes intensely her head she points with her fingers to him.   
” You promised me that it you wouldn’t to this ever again” he looks ashamed down “I trough I can trust you” helpless he looks up to her at her words, Damn shall be the temptation for his love of sweets   
“My Lady please you can trust me” With her lips pressed to a line she gestures at him and his affair 

“Really and how you think I’m going to explain this all Madame Bustier?”  
“I..”

“No, you break into my room and eat all cookies I bake for the school festival! ” she threw her hands in the air. “ I give it up Adrien Agreste it’s over, you don’t set ever again a foot into my house! ” 

Before she can leave her balcony, Chat Noir felt down on his knees and wrap his arms around her tights. Surprised squeaking, Marinette grabbed his shoulder. “Marinette please do..don’t do this to me.” He lay his forehead on her belly ” I’m here on my knees Marie please tell me what I have to do, to get your forgiveness ” 

She didn’t response him. Looking careful up he sees how red her face is. “ I bag to you. Please I do really everything you want” Pulling his lips to a pout, he blinks with innocent eyes at her. Maybe this would appease her anger a bit.. She looks down at him and roll her eyes in annoying

“You have a problem Agreste a huge one and I’m not talking about my anger here” murmur she 

“I can stop with it when ever I want… I do it right here, right now. No sweets anymore, I promise, but please don’t banish me from your house. It’s like a second home to me” with a snort she tips his shoulder to signs him to go up again.

” Fine I forgive you, but I keep my eyes on you, Mister ” Release his holding breath, he jumps back on his feet again. Because of the too small space between him and Marinette, his fast move catch her off guard with a surprised yelp she lost her balance and was about to fall backwards, when he wrap his arms tight around her waist and pressed her firmly against his chest. Oh man he had a few dreams who start like this and boy would this be wrong now to follow one of his Fantasies. With her hands on his chest she looks up at him. With the pink flush on her cheeks and the wide eyes, he feels how this ocean clear blue of her eyes pulled him back into a well knowing spell. When would he find the strength to go let go of his second vice?   
The betting of her lashes, cut their intensive eye contact and the surrounding spell.

“Thank you” murmur she quietly looking again in her eyes he knows that he don’t even has the strength to let her go now. His hands on her back hold her tight then before against his chest.  
How would it feel to lean down now and just kiss her? No, she likes some really lucky guy and not him. She is his best friend, not more. He knows that this, everything he wants now is wrong, but he’s so weak. Cupping soft her Cheeks with his hands he held her gaze

“Adrien? “ Whisper she   
He leans hesitant down, not because he is scared of her reaction, okay yes a bit too because of this, but mostly to let her enough time to pull away from him or to stop him in an other way. But nothing happen, he feels her hot breath on his cheek now and all he has to do is turn his head and press his lips on hers. Maybe he is lucky enough that she kiss him back. Slowly he turns his head and bump with his nose over hers. Leaning more in his, lips touched hers in a soft kiss.  
The small touch is enough to send sparkles thru his body and with Marinettes help it turns quickly into a flamed heat. Standing on her tip toes she wraps her arms around his neck and kissed him back with such a passion that his knees get weak. 

Marinette hold her head more to the side and allows him to deeper the kiss, like always he follower her lead and earned a sweet sigh, from her. She was going to be his ruin, and he would love every single moment of her might over him. He pressed one small kiss on her mouth corner.

“Uhm Marie” whispered he on her lips. “I’m braking my promise here” with half closed lids she hums happily, it sounds like she is purring for him. Without the lesser amount of will strange, he brushes with his nose soft over hers again

“You a so much sweeter than a cookie ever could be, Princess. I may be in trouble here” He Almost can sense her soft smirk on his lips. Oh dear Kwami, he already loves the feeling of her hot breath on his skin.

“One indulgence can’t be that bad right?” ask she smugly closed the distance between them again she let him melt him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope nobody of you had expected other Sin for this prompt.  
> Tomorrow we go back to ‘Why I had to lose my Lucky Charm’ and a Marinette as Hostage.


	29. Day 28: Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why I had to lose my Lucky Charm (part 12)

Marinette looks to a wall, soon there would appear a Portal. After Plagg, This Portal, would send her back into her body, but Marinette didn’t plan to go alone.

“Please come with me Emily” Said she softly to Adriens mother. The blond shock her head intensely  
“But if you come with me, I’m sure that he will stop to terrorism the city and Adrien, oh he would be so happy to have you back” Emily cup soft her cheeks “Adrien will be more than happy to have you back Marinette, and Gabriel I don’t know what he was even thinking to do something like that. It’s better like this” 

Marinette rump her nose, she couldn’t believe what she was about to say something nice about Hawk Moth, but for Adrien…

“Well he loves you and apart from the Akumas and the terror is a cute way to show this” Emily laugh gently about her face expression “Gabriel was always a bit extra to show his emotion to other people ”  
“See, you should come with me and….” Emily cut her with a hug. “Just look out for my Boys Marinette. Please they will need you or Gabriel lose the rest of his family too” “I can’t do this alone come with me” 

“Bug girl is right, you should go with her” agree Pollen Marinette knitters her eyebrows together, “It’s Ladybug, not bug girl” The blonde looks actually at her nails “You a Lady Pah. I have heard better jokes from Plagg” with a snort Marinette looks again to Emily “Oh I would know the perfect person for you to choose ” murmur she, at the thought that Chloe could become a real part of the Hero duo. Marinette shake quick her head. Nop, this would never happen, not under her watch  
“It’s been three years Marinette, I can’t just show up again”

“Why not? We will find a story to tell” Emily sigh and looks to the two girls 

“I can’t just leave right?” “Actually, it would be better for you to leave now that you have the opportunity. Humans don’t belong in this world anyway” Trixx nod firmly at the words of her Kwami friend. Emily takes a tens breath. “So I can go back, just like that?” “Go with her” said Trixx and hug her “No more watching over them” Whisper she to Emily Marinette take her hands and smirk “No more watching, but a life Together with them” 

Emily blinks her tears away. “Pollen?” the blond roll her eyes “I’m not going to say it again” taking again a tens breath Emily nod “Well then good bye you two. I hope we will see each other again” Both Kwamis murmured their goodbyes. Like on signal the white portal open in front of them. “Ready? Ask Marinette squeezing Emilys hand “Wait Marinette, you have promised me that No matter what you do when you wake up, don’t trust Natalie” Marinette blinks surprised. “Natalie? “ Emily nod “She isn’t as innocent as everyone believes” 

Marinette blinks confused at her words “Okay” agree she and in unison they walk through the portal.

******

Never before was Adrien this angry at his father then in this night. At the moment in which Plagg told him all, his world crushed down. How could Gabriel do this to him? The tough made his blood boiling His own Father was behind the butterfly mask. Gabriel had rather terrorizes Paris the last years, then spend some time with Adrien at all. His father had used his friends and force them to fight against him and Marinette. Only for some jewelry. 

His own stupid father had kidnapped his girlfriend! 

If it wasn’t for Marinette, he wouldn’t even come back into this cold house. When this was over he would leave it 

Sneaking half blind thru his bedroom, Chat Noir call himself back to sense. He could freak out as much as he wants afterwards, but now he need to focus. 

Quietly he open the door, Plagg had told him that Marinette has to be somewhere in the basement of the Manor. The Only problem was that he doesn’t know anything about a basement here. He would need to start in his father’s office. Grate as If he wants to see him now. Open the door to the Portal of hell, he notices that the office of his father is surprising empty. Where could his father… of Course he was Somewhere and send out an Akuma. 

Suddenly someone turns the lights on. Spinning with his head to the light switch. Chat hold back a growl.  
“Good evening Madame. ..”

“Save it Chat Noir ” interrupt Natalie him cold.  
Walking around his father’s desk she took her seat behind it. Uh this was new, nobody was allowed to take his father’s seat, but it was possible that, his father wants him to think that Natalie is Hawk Moth. Ha he was smarter.

“I assume that you are here for the Hostage” said she disinterested “Where is the Civilian, Volpina send you” Natalie raised her eyebrows “She has nothing to do with this all” added he. A small smirk across Natalies lips “Oh my poor little naive Adrien.Did you really think, I don’t put the pieces together of who Marinette really is?” 

Chat gritty his teeth, if Natalie knows who he was, so his father know it to all along and this would mean…. His father was a huge asshole nothing new.

Adrien didn’t know Natalie like this. It has to be the work of his father, he can convince Natalie to help him. 

“Give me your Miraculous or I will kill her” Chat take a deep shaking breath override her hissed words, he would save Marinette, without to give his ring up, for sure.

“Natalie I know that your not Hawk Moth. “ Said he with a small smile “Please bring me to Marinette, and we will help you against father, but I need her for this” Slowly Natalie stands up she looks at him with a still derision face expression. “Why do you think I take her Hostage, you are nothing, without your precious Lady ” Chats eyes grows “Natalie seriously I know that it is my Father…” She interrupts him again with a snort 

“Your father” hissed she and roll her eyes “ He is like you nothing without his ‘True Love’ At first he was too stupid to see what for a potential he has in front of him with the Moth Miraculous and then finely after almost one year of convincing he gives ino, and told me his brilliant plan  
’I’ll use the Miraculous to bring back my wife’ this fool want to use something like the ultimate Power for a sentimentality!” yells Natalie. Adriens breath stocks. That was his fathers reason? Not the world domination? Or power. He wants his mother back, like Adrien himself wants her back in his life. 

“What have you done to my father” ask he fearful. 

“Don’t worry, about him after I become both Miraculous it will be over”

Well that would be embarrassing now for Natalie. Adrien Pulled the face mask from his face. “Not today” said he firmly

. Her eyes wide “No, where is the ring” 

“Somewhere save” her face changes its color into a wrath red. Adrien hold her furiously gaze.

“You as stupid as your useless bungler of a Father!” 

“You can’t win, Natalie. The Ring choose already someone new” contra Adrien “Now bring me to them please”

Natalie given him bare tooth smile “Oh I will” 

 

********

Nino pressed tens his chuckles together. “Four hours and still no sign of them” whispered Alya. “Does that mean that we have now?” Alya nod. Both look down on the coffee table and the two black boxes. “Well then lets save our friends”  
“Oh before you Leave” said Master Fu clam. “You two have to make a quick stop and take someone else with you as well” Eyeing the new box in suspect Alya raised her eyebrows “Who?”


	30. Day 29: Contra way to the most popular beliefs, I’m actually a dog person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why I had to lose my Lucky Charm (part 13)

Marinette feels so light, it was like she could fly, when she steps thru the Portal. Suddenly something heavy wrapped around her torso and pulled her down. A strange feeling start to layer over her. Until she was back in her body. Hopefully she would never again leave it. The underground of which she lay was hard and more than unconformable. 

“Still no change” said a female voice disappoint. It was Natalie, and she was close, remembering her promised she gives Emily, she let her eyes closed 

“Well I will have to start from the bottom again” hissed Natalie angry. She sound like she was on the phone fighting with someone maybe with Gabriel.

“I know Adrien his hole life, believe me, he can’t lie like this to me” Adrien? Oh no what had she done to him

The sound of a metallic click field a short pauses “Even if he lied I have something he wants. I’m sure he is more than willing to corporate with us after a few days looked in with his father.” 

Looked in? Oh man that wasn’t good she had promised Plagg something 

“ Emily? I already unplug the machines is just a matter of time until her body….” An other click was to hear and everything was silent again. 

Marinette take a deep breath. This was bad, if Adrien was a Hostage too, then it was up to her to save him, but she had promised Plagg something too.

The sound of the door got again. Natalie was already coming back?

“It’s me wake up” whispered a female voice and let Marinette grin wide. 

****

“Adrien” called a voice in the dark. He growls why hurt his head? The last thing he could remember, was that he follower Natalie into the basement of the Agreste Manor. She told him the direction of Marinettes cell and suddenly there was pain…

 

Oh she must have knocked him down. Great.

“Adrien, wake up” hissed a to familiar voice. Opening his eyes to prove his suspect, he moans. “I’m awake father “ murmur he and sit up Rubbing the back of his head. The contact shoot a wave of pain thru his body. Uh the room was starting to spin. Bad Adrien not good  
To see his father like now sitting behind bars was a surprising nice picture. “Are you alright?” ask his father worry “Yea seeing you like this is precious. How do you like your future Hawk Moth?” his father paled 

“She told you”

Adrien shake his head Uhm wrong decision the room spinning faster, he need to do something, or he would throw up by this speed. 

“I know it before I came here, even that I rather run in the other direction” closing his eyes he sighs pleasure the darkness works miracles for his injuries head. 

” Why did you came back when you didn’t want to ?” Adrien snort “Stupid question a hero fight against the bad guys” reply her Plaggs words “And sometimes they are family, but it doesn’t change the Fake the that I have to do the right thing” 

Adrien hears how his father shift “That’s the most idiotic reason I ever heard to do something you don’t want” 

“Really so that’s why you decided to kidnapped my girlfriend?” 

“Girlfriend? Adrien you are fourteen, you are too young for a girlfriend!” Adrien open his eyes 

“I’m sixteen “ his father looks with wide eyes to him 

“Sit. .. Sixteen when did that happen!?”

“My birthday was four months ago thank you very much“ snap he back, fortunately Gabriel rest silent for once, leaning back at the bare of his own cell, he takes a deep breath. He had to find a way, Marinette was near, she would wake up soon, and he wants to be there when she did.

“ I didn’t kidnap anyone” whispered Gabriel quietly

“Of course you didn’t let me guess, it was the Akuma” answer Adrien sarcastic 

“No, three days again I woke up down here. Without my Miraculous or something else on me” Adrien takes a moment to look precisely at his father. 

The usually neat clothes, he wears are replaced from a sloppy looking sleep suit hanging down on him. His face was covered in a stubble beard and the darkness around his ice blue eyes told Adrien that his father didn’t sleep much during his captivity. No matter how much he hates his father’s right now, for the events in the passing day, he wasn’t responsible. 

“Why are you doing this all father?” he wants to hear it from his father, even that he already know it the older Agreste sigh sadly “I’m not sure if you would understand it” 

“Then explain it I have time” 

“It’s complicated, I don’t know where to start at all” amid he still looking at his father, Adrien shrug,

 

“What happen really to Maman?”

“Three years and two months ago I waked up on a morning, Emily lays fest asleep next to me. Like always, I get up dressed myself and wait for her to do the same, but she didn’t. I try to wake her up, but nothing works” Adrien swallow dry, the way how emotional his fathers voice sound was new for him. 

“I… I try everything, call Doctors all around the world, but with no success until, Natalie point out that something seems to be wrong with Emilys Miraculous, and she was right. Nobody other than a Kwami could help her now. With Nooros help I get to know what I have to do to become the greatest Power into my hands” 

Adriens yawl drops “My mother is a hero too?” 

“No, she inherits the Miraculous from her grandfather. You know how she was It didn’t stop her through to be friends with her Kwami. And…” Gabriel smiles small “ Contra way to the most popular beliefs, we were actually both more of a dog person,”

Adrien tittle his head “What?” 

“ Emmy would be proud that you are a black Cat” Adrien feels a how wave clip up his throat, Nop he wouldn’t cry now

“So that’s why you need our Miraculous to bring back Maman” 

“ Yes. I miss her so much that every single day without her brakes me” Well, that feeling he can better understand than his father thinks now

” I know how you feel” Gabriel given him a sympathetic smile.

“No Adrien…”

“My Girlfriend is too in a magical coma like my Maman” interrupt Adrien him “She choice to sacrifice her life, for our duty and Paris ” folding his hands together and lay them underneath his chin, he looks at his gabsing father. He would have never dreamed of that he would ever talk with his father so honestly. But when he already had the opportunity to lash out “You can’t image how angry I am at her right now. I mean, yes I can understand why she acts like she did, and I would have done the same. But I don’t change that I hate it when she just run without to think twice. “ His father blinks surprised “Ladybug is your girlfriend?”

“Yup” 

“Of course it has to be my enemy go on” 

“I wish she would stop to do those things and just let me help her. Is not that hard you know” Gabriel copy his son and shrug 

“When you love someone you want them to see only the good side of you” 

“Isn’t love more loving everything about someone and not only the good sides?” Gabriel’s eyes grows again wide “What for a sense would it even make it to have someone you love and not having the possibility to ask for support when you need it?” 

“Not much” Agree a voice in front of him. His head snap up to the door. 

A huge part of his anger and pain washed away when he saw her. Looking still the same as when he had left her on this afternoon before she got Kidnapped, Marinette stands for him with a bittersweet smile “Marie” she touched the bars of his looked cell. “Can you help me?” ask she looking over her shoulder. 

A woman with blond hairs and emerald green eyes like his own step to his fathers cell “In one moment dear. I have to pick a bone with Hawk Moth here“ answer his Emily Agreste mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of the prompt for this story, but not of the story. I will continue to work on it when the month is over. So keep your eyes open on tumblr floks.


	31. Day 30: Marie Burglar and Chat Vigilante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A future Au, with a sweet little post revival Marichat story in it.

The gray cold Autumn weather of Paris, gleam with short sunbeams thru the large Living room windows of the small family house. In the inside the children, who live in there, where a bit to quietly for their fathers taste. 

Adrien walks the stairs up into the playroom of his children.   
To keep all three of them happy was usually a more than an easy challenge, with the huge backyard behind the house, they were out most of the time and playing. But today it was a bit tricky. It goes harder after his wife get an important phone call, who ask her attention in the office. With the twins still recovering from their could, and Their five years ready to go out to play. His wife was against it at first and didn’t really want to go, but at last Adrien managed to convince her to let the three little Angeles with him, and she would go and save her line. With a still unsure smile she stands on her tip toes, kiss first him and the three kids goodbye  
Apologizing that he couldn’t give his little girl the full attention and play outside with her. Adrien had taken his time and explain his five years old daughter, why they couldn’t go outside today and that she had to play in the house. 

 

Pouting at first Emma had given in, with a suddenly glam in her emerald eyes, which he knows to good from his wife when she plans something, with a happy humming on her lips her Ebony black curl bounce in the same rhythms, like her when she hopes the stairs up and vanished in direction of the playroom.

Taking his time to prepare a small snack for them, he didn’t hear a single pip of one off them, what means that something seems to be off.

 

Pushing the door open to the playroom and had to hold back a growl.

With her plush bird in one and the thick fairy tale book in her other arm. Emma stands in front of her older brothers who loaf around on the couch. Louis who looks exactly like his wife, with his Ebony black hair and the sky blue eyes sighing he shakes his head 

“Please Louis” said Emma with a sad voice “Help me to learn it” shake his head one more time, Emma let go off him and turn to her other brother 

“Felix, you will help me right?” said she hopefully. The blond lay his book down. “There is no sense to learn this now, you are still a baby” she pressed her plush bird tighter on her chest she huffed. “That’s not true I’m five” Felix given her an unimpressed look 

”And I am seven, I learn it last year there is no need for you to learn it now right? ” said he to his brother, Louis already sunken back in his comic book snort agreed. From his spot Adrien could see how Emma’s lower lip tremble.

Oh no

“You are both so mean” Sniff she. 

“Hey what’s going on here?” ask Adrien and entrenched the room completely. Emma let everything fall and rush to him and hug his legs “I ask them to to help me” cried she on his tights, patting soft her head, Adrien looks to his sons. He meet Felix green eyes and the blond sigh “She want us to teach her how to read” Said he with a raucous voice. 

Adrien scoop Emma from the ground. “Emmy, I wasn’t meaning that I don’t have time for you to read a story today” said he softly “No, I have to learn to read now” demented she. 

“’Tell me why Kitten” 

Wiping with her the back of her hand her tears away she looks stubborn at him. “I want to learn it for Mommy, so that she isn’t sad anymore ” 

“That is really nice of you Kitten, but Mommy isn’t sad because you can’t read. Louis and Felix couldn’t it either for a long time…”Adrien stop when he saw how Emma’s looks at him, the mix of annoying and frustration of his luck of understandings was a perfect copy of her mother view years ago. Well not completely the eyes were wrong, but still he saw his Lady right now in front of him. 

“Mommy was sad to go to work because I’m too tiny to go out alone and if I can read she knows that I’m big enough to go out alone” Adrien blinks at his daughters logic,

“Are you going to help me Papa? Please, I will learn it pretty quickly, like the colors of the rainbow” Adrien pressed his lips together when he heard both older moaning “Em that’s so not the same” said Louis “Is difficult to learn to read” agree Felix.

Raising her chin up in the air Emma twinkle her nose   
“Maybe for you two, but I’m pretty smart and with Papas help I can do everything” wrapping her tines arms around his neck she pressed a kiss on his cheek “Right Papa?” softly Adrien brush her hair back. “Of course we can, but before we start our lesson let’s go down and eat a snack” 

With all three Adrien sit down on the large couch in the living room. The rain starts slowly to pattern against the windows. Taking a bit from his cookie, he watched how is daughter inspect the fairy tale book laying upside down on her lap and how both boy still shake their head. “Who is up for a story?” ask he amused. And changed the subject.

“I read it!” calls Emma immediately, 

man when she had made up her mind about something, nobody could stop her. 

“Is not a story who is written down Kitten” said he softly. 

“Is the story about hero’s like your others? “ Ask Louis. Adrien grin, Marinette wasn’t going to be pleasures that he tell them this story. “Well it is about a Burglar Princess and a very brave hero.” “Yes tell us the story Papa” said Felix excited. 

Adrien smirk and lean back “ So once upon a time…..

 

...Laying lazy in the sun, Knight Chat Noir enjoy the rest of his afternoon.   
His ears twisted when he heard footsteps running in his direction. Opening his eyes he saw how no other than Princess Marie passed him running with a box tight on her chest. “How you dear, come back!” screams the Evil Queen and chase after her.

Of course the knight Runs Immediately after both of them, he passed them on the roof and jump down in a recess of the castle “ .....

“Didn’t it hurt the knight when he jumps from the roof?” ask Emma laying on her belly she had her plush bird under her chin and looks up to him. Louis lay on his back next to her and Felix was still sitting in the corner of the couch looking as expected to him as his brother.

“ Uhm No, he was half knight and half hero so where I was right …..

…. The hero knight waiting just for the right moment in which the princess passed him, taking her hand he pushes she quickly into his hiding place. Squirrel surprised over the Suddenly touch Chat had to cover her mouth with his hand. Recognize her Savior the Princess relax slowly behind his hand.

“Where is she! Sabrina find her now!” Yells the Evil Queen to her minion. 

Chat wait another moment after the footsteps passed them, before he pulls his hand away. “Thank you, Knight Chat you save my life” said the Princess relieved. The Knight bow down respect full and ask 

“My dearest Princess, may I ask why the Evil Queen is after you this time?” the princess sigh “ The Queen was planning to trick a friend of mine into a trap. I had to save him, so I steal this box from the Magicians room” 

The knight hold his breath, no one was it allowed to entrance the room of the grateful Magician and who dear to break the rule was cursed with a spell who nobody know what it could do, because noone came ever back to tell a singel word. The knight looks to his dearest Princess. 

“Your highness are you insane? The curse” worry she bit her lips 

“it was an accident as soon that I hear what the Queen was panning I know that I had to do everything in my power to save my Friend” the knight looks at his Princess for a while. The way the Princess cheeks flush light every time she mentioned her friend let him, realize something important and now the knight understand why the Princess steal the box. She was in love with her friend.

“Tell me his name Princess, who is the one who holds your heart so tight that you risk everything for him?”   
The Princess looks away and given him the Box. Carefully the knight open the box and in the inside was a small note with his name. Speechless he looks to his Princess, still not daring to look at him, he cupped her chin softly and force her to look at her. “You did this for me?” the princess flush deeper red and nod. . 

“Oh Princess, may I ask if you feel more than just friendly feelings for me” “Yes” answer she shy Leaning down to press their forehead together he smiles small 

“I feel the same for you” confessed Knight Chat and kissed his Princess.  
And the kiss out of true love breaks the spell over her, and they live happy ever after” close Adrien smiling small at the memory.

 

The Twins look disappoint at him “Why didn’t the knight not fight against the Evil Queen?” ask Louis 

“Well because he could save the princess Without to fight” 

“Where did they lived happy ever after when the Evil queen wants the knight too?” ask Emma yawing 

“Uhm?”

“Did the Princess really fall in love with the knight or more with the handsome Prince underneath?” ask an amused voice “Maman!” called all three kids in unison “Darling how long are you standing there?” Smirking sweetly Marinette Sit down next to them “Long enough to recognize the story” Adrien feels his face heating up.

“Who wants to play a round Mario Cart?” ask she still smiles. “ I” called all three in unison. “Well then lets go, I set all up in the playroom, the first winner can choice the topping on the big pizza” all three jumped up and run out of the living room, before Marinette could finish her sentence. 

“And how was my Favorite Burglars afternoon?” ask he amused

Flushing pink she rolls her eyes “ I didn’t steal nothing today My Vigilante” Adrien laughter gently and lay his arm around her shoulder. Feeling how his wife lean back on him he sighs happily, until the victory cheering from their daughter ring down to them.


	32. Day 31: Reincarnation

Darkness

Everything around Chat Noir was pitched black. How did he end up here? The last thing he remembers was that he stand in front of Déja Vu the Akuma blocking his hit and now, he was in the darkness.

Suddenly in the darkness a ray of light find its way to him. Following the light, in the hope he may find his way a back to Paris to help his Lady with the Akuma. When He feels fresh grass under his boots, he let out a sigh, there he must be near now, keeping his way he wanders through the small wood. On the forest clearing, he heard a Woman laughter. People! Maybe they knew where he is and how he can go back. 

“Lanz stop it” giggle the woman again. Her golden hair was in a plait bun, and she wore an old looking middle ages dress. The crimson fabric run from under her arm curving gently over her waist and down to the ground.   
“But I’m done nothing Majesty” answer a dark hair man, in a knight armor next to her. Spinning around to face him she props her hands on her hips. “Sir Lancelot “ the knight grins and looks down at her “King Arutoria?“ with a smirk on her lips she raised her hands on his cheeks and place a kiss on his lips. Chats yawl drops, not because of the kiss, no on the finger of the woman shine his silver ring!

 

Everything around him changed and now he was standing between old broken buildings, footsteps stomp thru The near morass. Was he in a Bayou?

“Luis!” called Ladybug? But she wasn’t his Ladybug. No this one had dark skin underneath her Red spotted mask and her suit looks wrong too. She throws herself around the neck of a man, who was dressed as Chat Noir.   
“Marie your save” whispered Luis softly “Pulling apart she smiles under tears “Oh love we did it we beat Oscar” whispered she “Yes we did it. No more fights” Mother dark cruise fly around her head when Marie shake happy her head “ No more fights, Just you, me and house full of kids!” Luis happy laughter follower Chat to his next scene. 

The last imagination shakes him deeply, There was he standing in front of the school building on his first day of school when it had rain. If all the precede people where Miraculous chosen like himself, then this would mean.. 

 

“I never went to school before” heard he his own voice saying. He saw how he turn around to the small girl “I never had any friends. All this for me it’s … it’s a bit new” amid he and offering his umbrella to Marinette. With a shy smile he looks into the blue wide eyes. Hesitant Marinette take his umbrella, only for it to close in a snap over her head.  
There joined laughter sound over the thunder sound. “See you tomorrow” said he and take his book bag “S… see you T…. Tomorrow” stutter Marinette in response, looking confused down she asks herself “ Why I am stuttering?” “I have an idea” cheers a red black spotted Kwami.

Ladybug Marinette? 

The air vanished comply out of his lungs Marinette is Ladybug 

“Chat! ” Calls a voice. Not a voice her voice, Mari bug she was calling him. Tearing his eyes open, he fights against the British light, he wants to see her, with a worry face expression she was leaning over him. There was she, his angel, his partner, his friend, his love, his…

Marinette 

He coughs out surprised, he takes one deep breath after another. Why was he feeling like he almost drowns? With a sob Ladybug place her head on his chest. Only now he notices that he lay on the ground and a few People stand around them. “ Ladybug” whispered he hoarse “I’m fine” added he and pat softly her back. The first warning beep let her pulled away she sniffs one more time “You have to….”

“Ladybug a question” Interrupts she a Reporter “What do you have to say to the daily Akuma?” ask he without to wait for an answer he stretch his recording apparatus down to them. Ladybug given him a bitter view. “ Go I’ll meet you later” whispered she to him. 

 

To wait until the sun goes down, to visit Marinette tonight feels like an eternity. Even that he had used the time to talk with his Kwami about what he exactly had seen. 

“Oh Yea Arutoria Pendragon my first and only woman that I Choice, nice girl, became the King of England ” had Plagg answered over his piece of cheese. “King Arthur was a woman?” Plagg shrug unimpressed by his Comet .

“And a guy named Luis, somewhere in a Bayou?” Plagg tip his head “Oh yeah, I remember him this was Somewhere at New Orleans in the 1800, he had 15 children with his Ladybug.” 

Adrien had taken a deep breath “L.. Like Marinette is my Ladybug?” Plagg had given him a smug grin “Well, well look at that are you sure to know that she is Ladybug? ”

“I have seen her, I mean us and I thought, when the rest of them where choices by you Kwamis, Marinette has to…” he trailed of unsure of his Kwamis reaction. “What do you want to so with this suspect ?” ask Plagg simply. Adrien looks down on his ring and then aging up to him “I want to tell her that I know or suspect that she is Ladybug and if she wishes to know who I am, I want to tell her” Plagg nod approve 

“Then I will have your back Kid.”

Adrien didn’t know what his Kwami was meaning with this exactly, but when he stands now close to Marinettes Balcony, he wishes that his Kwami would be here now. Surprised to see her already standing on her balcony he takes all his courage together and jumps over to her. 

“Chat!” called Marinette surprised when he landed next to her.

” What are you doing here? “ 

“Hey Marinette, Uhm can I we talk for a bit?” ask he shy

“Now?” 

“Yes now. Are you busy?” 

she shakes quickly her head with an unbelievable view. Strange was she mad at him now?  
“I want to talk with you about Déja Vu” not looking in his direction she pressed her lips together “I’m sure Ladybug would be the better person to talk with” his eyes wide, Oh, right here had promised to meet her tonight that’s why Marinette is out on her because she is Ladybug. She was about to leave and meet him!

What was he going to do now, telling her as Ladybug that he knew or rather now?  
“What do you want to tell me about Déja Vu?” ask Marinette in a softer tone. The same tone she uses as Ladybug, when she trysts to not be made at him.

How could he have been so blind? All this time she was right in front of him.

“When Dèjà Vu hit me, I saw things” said he quietly, 

“bad things?” ask she worries at looks at him, he keeps his gaze to the city, just for a moment longer, it was now or never situation. 

“No. I saw the life of past Miraculous choose” he hears how Marinettes breath stocks “And then I saw myself with you Marinette, how we met and I don’t know another way to say it. So I just ask” 

“ask me?” whispered she quietly turning completely to her, he looks down into the open blue eyes, they had this light glam in it from the fairy lights above their heads 

“Marinette are you Ladybug? “ 

The question hung above their silence, he can see different emotion running thru her eyes until she blinks 

“Yes” amid she 

“You don’t deny it?” ask he surprised, well he wants to know the truth quickly, but he had expected more convection from his side. “ Are you sure I mean Ladybug… You are pretty much against me know who you are and…”

Marinette shake quick her head. “You ask me and I don’t lie to you Chat, Yes I’m Ladybug” before any both of them could say something more. A red black spotted blur appears behind them. 

“Marinette No! How could you tell him” Yells Tikki mad. 

Turing around to an angry looking Kwami Marinette smile apologize

“Tikki I can’t just lie to him” 

“You could” insist the Kwami 

“I told you a hundred times that it is important that no one gat to know who you are!”

“But I trust Chat” 

“Wait until he betrayal your trust and sell you out to Hawk Moth. Is it that what you want?” shrink back at Tikkis words. Marinette pump into him. Avert that Marinette fall backwards, he wrap his arms around her middle and hold her up with him 

“I would never betrayal Marinettes trust, that’s why I told her immediately that I knew” defense he himself in front of the red Kwami. 

She snorts “You all said the same at the beginning but then you all hurt my chosen, but not this time” raising her red glowing paw, she wants to fly to him.

“Oh No Tikki stop it!” calls Plagg back and zip in front of him and Marinette.  
Wait Plagg?

Adrien looks down on his bare hands. Damn he had lost his transformation and didn’t ask if she wants to know. Picking down he saw how she looks with wide eyes at his face. Well now she knew.

“You!” hissed Tikki furiously “I told you five hundred years ago that I don’t want to see your stupid whiskers ever again!” 

Plagg snort “And here I am again life with it”

“Oh No, take your and the ass of this disloyal stray and stay away from my bug! “ 

“No, if they want to know that have the right to!” 

Adriens yawl drops, does this mean they could have known from the beginning who the other is?

“Stop it both of you” calls Marinette and interrupts them both

“That the reason that I and Chat never could tell each other who we are? Because you to are fighting?”

“Fighting? “ Echoes Tikki offered “ He kill one of my chosen!”

“I didn’t” Yells Plagg back 

“then the idiot who had your power”

“It was an accident he was Akumatized “

“Who cares he ordered to let Jeanne burn down as a witch” 

“And kill himself afterwards” 

“Oh buh” 

Marinette stops between both of them, both interup there fight..

“ There is no way back anymore we knew now” said she firmly ” And I’m not going to hide things in front of my partner any longer or think twice about his trustworthiness, Because I still trust him with my life Tikki. And there is nothing you can say to me that will change this, so please in the name of all what is Holly reconcile to each other!” both gods looks at her with a made glare.

Sighing deeply she looks to him. “Can I offer you a cocoa meanwhile they talk?” Adrien nod amaze and follow her in her room. 

 

Plagg looks after Adrien and shake his head. “You are wrong about my Kid Tikki” 

“Which one” hissed she 

“Both”

Tikki, turn him her back. Plagg looks down to Adrien and Marinette with a small smile. 

“They are reincarnation of Arutoria and Lancelot and we both know how this end back then.” Tikki gabs surprised   
“ I can’t change what happen with Jeanne and Eduard and how you know I’m still truly sorry for what happen, but I’m not going to take any longer the blame, for their death on me. So forgive me or let it be” she looks over her shoulder, 

“How sure are you about the reincarnation?” ask she casual  
.  
“As sure that I can be. They are going to have a long and happy life together” aswer Plagg and fly into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is done the month is over and I want to say thank you.
> 
> For every comment, kudos and like I get on Tumblr. Thank you really much until the next time.


End file.
